Lawless Hearts
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução. 1x2 Duo enfrentava dificuldades depois da guerra quando alguém lhe oferece um acordo irresistível; ele acha tudo muito bom pra ser verdade e descobre que é contra a lei. Quando Heero Yuy aparece e o prende, recebe uma proposta irrecusável.
1. Resenha

**Lawless Hearts**

_De: Kracken_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

**Corações Sem Lei**

_**Retratação**__: Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Não sou dona deles e não ganho dinheiro nenhum com eles._

_**Advertêcias e classificação**__: angústia, linguagem pesada, violência. Recomendado para maiores de 17. Yaoi, lemon, canon (pós Endless Waltz), 24 capítulos, terminada; tradução em andamento. Primeira pessoa: Duo._

_**Casal**__: 1x2_

_**Sumário da autora: **__Duo mal estava conseguido se manter vendendo ferro-velho, mas quando alguém lhe oferece um acordo irresistível, ele acha tudo muito bom pra ser verdade e descobre que é contra a lei. Quando, Heero Yuy, seu ex-camarada de guerra o prende, ele recebe uma proposta que não pode recusar._

_**Sumário da tradutora:**__ Após a guerra, Duo descobre as dificuldades de tentar ser uma pessoa normal; a vida em L2 é difícil e negociar sucata não foi sua melhor escolha, então ele logo se vê tentado a quebrar as regras novamente._

_Decidido, orgulhoso e um pouco desiludido, sem nunca perder sua ironia, o rapaz de trança está chegando à beira de uma vida miserável quando se vê encurralado em uma trama onde seu caminho novamente se cruza com Heero – agora agente dos Preventers – e antigos sentimentos, trancados a sete chaves, irão ressurgir. Dependerá dele decidir se isto melhorará ou só transformará sua vida num desastre ainda maior._

_Para quem gosta de pitadas de angústica com colheradas de romantismo às vezes um tanto quanto escrachadas e com personagens sempre muito bem caracterizados, jogados em situações desafiadoras de uma vida corriqueira para lidar com seus sentimentos, Kracken não decepciona._

_**Notas da tradutora:**__ Essa tradução está sendo revisada mais cuidadosamente. Estava mesmo precisando... (até a resenha foi revisada). Esta é uma fic com uma grande densidade psicológica como é do fetio da autora em seus arcos, na minha opinião é uma das melhores caracterizações dela entre seus trabalhos (que são vários), o fato do Duo ser o próprio narrador nos dá uma riqueza de detalhes e um entendimento muito maior de suas ações e reações nem sempre tão lógicas, porém humanas, ou seja, ele pode ser um pouco confuso e indeciso, mas ao mesmo tempo conhece suas prioridades e quer andar com suas próprias pernas. Os personagens passam claramente emoções e nos fazem sentir com eles, deixando-os mais reais a cada capítulo. É minha primeira tradução postada (por isso os primeiros capítulos deixavam muito a desejar) e é um dos meus xodós. Espero que a melhora seja significativa e que você, leitora, aprecie um trabalho mais detalhado e melhor, enquanto os novos capítulos e projetos são preparados para o lançamento do novo site._

_Críticas, sugestões, apenas dar um 'oi', são muito bem-vindos e trazem um sorriso no coração dessa tradutora, então por favor: _

_E-mail: __**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br **__ou botão verde no fim da página. Rápido, fácil e indolor._


	2. 01 Quebrando as Regras

**Lawless Hearts**

_De: Kracken_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Parte 01 - Quebrando as Regras**

Eu não tinha nenhuma ajuda nas terças-feiras. Os três caras trabalhando comigo o faziam praticamente por amendoins e um lugar para ficar, na cabana nos fundos do meu ferro velho. Suas condições eram: "só chame quando precisar de nós" e sempre que eu não precisava, normalmente estavam bêbados e dormindo para curar a ressaca. Por alguma razão, as terças pareciam ser, particularmente, um dia ruim para eles. E quando se trabalha à beira da falência, um trio de pessoas da rua era tudo o que se podia conseguir, então reclamar não era uma opção. Eu estava quase pedindo esmola e pulando refeições aqui e acolá quando ficava sem dinheiro, então acho que estava a apenas um passo de ficar como eles, só não tinha começado a beber ainda.

Acredito que a localização é tudo. Comprar um ferro velho barato em uma seção da estação espacial que estava cheia deles foi, simplesmente, uma má idéia, mas era o que eu tinha de recursos com o 'Fundo de Caridade para Soldados' criado por Relena Peacecraft depois da guerra. Eu lutei, matei e abri mão de minha juventude e em retorno me foi dado apenas o suficiente para comprar um monte miserável de pedaços de metais sujos e enferrujados. Uma droga, eu sei, mas qual é a novidade? Como sempre, eu pegava o que estava ao meu alcance e ciscava pelo resto que precisava. Não é como se algum dia eu já tive algo melhor.

Sobre os outros caras da guerra, aqueles pilotos de quem eu havia sido, bem, não grandes amigos, mas pelo menos camaradas? Nós não freqüentávamos os mesmos círculos e era muito difícil de sairmos juntos ou manter contato. Hilde ficou por perto um tempo, mas um dia ela achou seu verdadeiro amor em um ponto de ônibus na periferia e decidiu que viver com um cara gay em meio de uma pilha de lixo não era o tipo de vida ideal a se levar. Ela está feliz e não a culpo, mas fico solitário agora. Gatos de rua e ocasionalmente um rato não são boas companhias e meu trio de empregados bêbados não via muito sentido em ser colega de um cara que não compartilha a paixão pela garrafa.

Ás vezes sinto vontade de beber. Quando sento no escritório da cabana e o calor sobe por causa dos malditos em controle do clima da colônia que devem achar legal ter um 'bom dia de verão', quando a solidão me abate e não consigo ver nenhum futuro senão uma porção de poeira, aquela porcaria enferrujada e... ninguém na minha vida, eu queria sumir e fazer essa sensação de 'ser um perdedor' ir embora. Bem, até eu ver um dos meus 'funcionários' cambalear para fora da cabana deles e vomitar, parecendo um defunto de três semanas que alguém acabou de desenterrar. Sim, poderia ficar pior. Poderia ficar assim como eles.

Quando um caminhão estacionou no quintal em um dos meus piores dias, um dia em que comida não era uma opção, um dia em que estava a ponto de implorar aos meus empregados por um pouco de qualquer coisa para comer, eu estava mais que ansioso para aceitar o que ele tivesse para me oferecer. Para se vender peças, precisa-se ter o que as pessoas querem. Infelizmente, eu era o último na lista de cotações. Qualquer um pode conseguir melhores preços em outros ferros-velho. O que fazia de entregas assim um motivo para celebrar. Não perdi tempo em correr ao seu encontro.

Ele parecia nervoso. Botas pretas, macacão cor de oliva, boné que continuava tirando para poder alisar seu cabelo raspado. Eu não vivi tanto tempo sendo estúpido. Tem coelho nesse mato... E provavelmente ilegal. Como nunca levei uma vida de mãos dadas com a lei, minha única preocupação era 'quão ilegal?' e 'posso sair livre dessa?'. O homem me olhou e trocamos um olhar cúmplice. Ele relaxou, não completamente, mas percebeu que nos entenderíamos antes de falar uma palavra sequer.

"Papelada?" perguntei neutro. O homem deu de ombros. Mordi os lábios. "Quente?" Ele balançou a cabeça, não, levantando o boné e passando a mão pelo cabelo outra vez. Mentira. "Rastreável?" Ele balançou a cabeça outra vez e eu fiquei na dúvida. "Quanto?"

"80%" respondeu, encarando meu ferro-velho como se fosse algo novo para ele. Um iniciante, imaginei, e sorri sardonicamente para mim mesmo.

"Sou pobre, não burro. 60% e só se tiver um troço muito bom," rosnei "Não vai conseguir isso de mais ninguém."

O homem franziu o cenho e levou longos minutos para pensar. Foi uma guerra de nervos. De certo modo, bem, ele só teria que olhar em volta e saberia que eu estava desesperado. Queria que eu cedesse, prometesse a ele tudo o que quisesse. Permaneci firme, suor escorrendo pelas minhas costas. Ele finalmente olhou para mim. Eu estava magro e desgastado e ainda tinha aqueles olhos grandes me dando uma aparência de imbecil que fazia todo mundo achar ser mais esperto do que eu. Moleque, minha aparência dizia, apenas um garoto com uma grande trança.

O homem começou a ir embora. Eu não entrei em pânico. Deixei-o ir. "Tenha um bom dia," disse para suas costas.

Ele parou. Pude senti-lo ferver. Não precisava ver para saber. Finalmente, virou-se outra vez de cara feia. Deve estar tão desesperado quanto eu, pensei, mas não deixei transparecer qualquer orgulho em minha expressão enquanto ele me entregava um palmtop. Dei uma olhada por cima na tela, venda simples constando como 'peças terceirizadas'. Até parece, pensei ao colocar minha impressão digital após adicionar a quantidade de dinheiro a ser paga na revenda. Se ele estava me entregando porcaria, não receberia um tostão. Pra mim, era o único jeito disso dar certo.

O homem me chamou até o caminhão e colocou o palmtop embaixo do braço. Ele parecia irritado, não estava contente com a venda, mas tentava tirar o maior proveito. É, o negócio devia ser quente mesmo se não estava disposto a procurar melhores ofertas... Ou talvez ele já tivesse sido recusado? Fiquei cauteloso. Não achava que o homem seria estúpido o suficiente de me dar contrabando ou algo que claramente eu não teria contatos para revender, mas ficaria surpreso de ver como as pessoas podem ser idiotas quando pensam que a lei pode lhes cair sobre a cabeça a qualquer momento. Considerando como ela vem bufando em meu pescoço desde minhas primeiras memórias, não compartilho o mesmo medo.

Abri a traseira do caminhão e subi. Estava usando uma regata cinza e jeans largo. Sabia que teria de tirá-los assim que descesse do caminhão novamente. Tudo estava totalmente sujo como se a mercadoria tivesse sido enterrada por um tempo, óleo e combustível emporcalhavam o chão do caminhão. Abrindo uma caixa, fui confrontado com o brilhante metal que parecia novíssimo. Reconheci os giros instantaneamente e os cabelos da minha nuca arrepiaram-se. Giros militares para móbile suits. Merda!

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto fechava a caixa. Eu quase não conseguia andar ao me virar e olhar para o homem fora do caminhão. "Onde diabos conseguiu isso?"

Ele ficou convencido. "Isso não importa. Eu preciso disso vendido."

Limpei minhas mãos nas calças e umedeci os lábios nervosamente. Se conseguisse vendê-los poderia deitar numa rede por até dez anos no Taiti. "Tudo bem!" foi apenas uma exclamação de excitação até meu cérebro trabalhar os detalhes, fervorosamente pensando em quem eu conhecia que poderia tirar aquelas belezuras de minhas mãos.

Como eu disse, eu não vivi tanto tempo sendo estúpido. Instintos de sobrevivência finalmente chutaram meu ser ganancioso e apontaram quem eu era e o que estava sendo oferecido. Não ia dar certo. Gelei.

"Ah, espera um pouco," gaguejei, começando a descer do caminhão. "Talvez eu deva reconsid-"

De repente uma arma estava na apontada para minha cara e encontrei meu antigo parceiro de guerra, Heero Yuy, ao lado de meu 'cliente'. Sua arma era tão preta quanto seu terno e brilhava com a luz do sol, mortal e inabalável. Seus olhos azuis brilharam furiosos e ele disse, a voz como a de um coveiro "Tarde demais."

* * *

Tombei contra o vidro do banco traseiro carro negro lustrado. Heero Yuy sentou-se ao meu lado, arma ainda à vista descansando no joelho de modo que o cano ficasse apontado para meu coração. Não olhei para ele. Mantive meus olhos na janela, observando o cenário, o contorno da estação espacial ao passarmos pelo amontoado de sujeira dos vários lotes de comerciantes de ferro velho, para um distrito de varejo e então para as melhores partes da crescente metrópole. Aqui tinha mais vegetação e não consegui evitar apreciar as sombras refrescantes das árvores em suas faixas de grama verde nos parques e praças entre prédios e lojas.

Tentei aliviar meu pulso. As algemas tiniam. Minhas mãos haviam sido presas em minhas costas e as juntas dos ombros pareciam que iam sair do corpo. Estava coberto de suor, poeira e vestígios do caminhão no qual havia subido anteriormente. Eu fedia a combustível, graxa e sujeira. Minhas roupas estavam imundas e um dos homens, que veio desenfreado para cima de mim com o chamado de Heero, rasgou minha regata ao me puxar do caminhão. Ela caia esfarrapada em um dos meus ombros, mostrando uma antiga cicatriz, deformada e rósea em contraste ao tom bronzeado de minha pele.

Sentia-me como um vagabundo sentado em um carro ultra limpo e no assento ao lado do perfeitamente engomado e engraxado Heero Yuy. Ele ainda tinha um leve aroma de pós-barba. Por causa desse homem eu era agora um vagabundo criminoso, sendo levado para a prisão dos Preventers ser interrogado e fichado. Suponho que eu deveria estar mais irritado com isso, mas tudo o que conseguia sentir era uma depressão profunda. Talvez seja fome. Não consigo lembrar minha última refeição. Talvez após um sanduíche eu conseguisse me sentir ultrajado por ser preso.

Minha própria consciência ressaltava que eu ia vender aquelas peças ilegais. Eu rosnei para que ficasse quieta. Não queria encarar a verdade ainda, ou culpa. Ficar em negação era bem mais interessante. Em vez disso, eu usei o tempo do ferro velho até o cintilante prédio do centro de operações dos Preventers, para tentar entender porque eles quereriam pescar um peixe pequeno como eu. Eu posso até ter feito alguns negócios por debaixo da mesa, mas foram no máximo metal revestido roubado e equipamentos comuns. Fora isso, eu ficava na minha em meu sujo terreno e cuidava da minha própria vida, um feito extraordinário quando se considera minhas habilidades e meu passado. Eu poderia ter feito muito estrago se quisesse, e ficado rico o suficiente para ser um rei hackeando sistemas e contas bancárias. Quem sabe fosse sobre isso? Talvez eles não conseguissem acreditar que Duo Maxwell, ex-piloto Gundam, conseguia se refrear em mergulhar em um problema tão grande... Mas então, como explicariam essa minha existência com apenas o essencial para viver? Não fazia sentido...

Era tentador perguntar o que estava acontecendo, tentar abrir uma brecha naquela parede de pedra que era o homem sentado ao meu lado, mas a arma esperando pelo movimento do dedo para atirar, não faz ninguém querer perturbar a pessoa que é dona do dedo. Os porquês teriam que esperar.

Quando o carro estacionou em uma área especial, fui arrastado quase pelos cabelos para fora do carro por um agente quase o dobro do meu tamanho, ouvi outro agente informar Heero "Nós conseguimos um mandado de busca. Ele não tinha muito. Eu enviei as coisas para seu parceiro. Ele está te esperando."

"Hn," apenas um grunhido baixo de reconhecimento soou como resposta do japonês enquanto ele vinha checar minhas algemas. Quando as puxou, gemi de dor, mas não fiz nada mais a não ser curvar a cabeça nervoso. O que tinha a dizer? Ele sabia que elas doíam. Sabia o quanto meus braços estavam apertados presos nas costas. Ele me queria incapacitado. Um piloto Gundam treinado era bem perigoso, então não o culpava realmente. Porém, não me impediu de ficar puto de raiva.

Heero finalmente colocou a arma de volta no coldre embaixo do braço e deixou o casaco cair sobre ele para escondê-lo. Ele estava entre amigos agora, todos armados, todos preparados para abater um infeliz Duo Maxwell se ao menos piscasse do modo errado.

"Qual o problema Yuy?" um homem brincou ao passar por nós. "Único jeito de arrumar um encontro?"

Heero não sorriu ou respondeu, mas o homem parecia acostumado com isso. Eu estava vermelho de ódio. Sim, eu tinha uma trança mesmo bem longa, mas não parecia uma garota. Eu tinha feições masculinas. Babaca, pensei, para me fazer sentir melhor ao traçarmos o caminho em um labirinto de portas fechadas e entrar no lado seguro do prédio. Heero me levou a um escritório comum com uma mesa e algumas cadeiras. É, igual aos antigos filmes do tipo "Apenas os fatos, senhora" e tudo isso.

Wufei Chang, seu parceiro, esperava junto a uma grande caixa virada na mesa com meus pertences esparramados dela. Minha raiva tornou-se vergonha em um instante. Enquanto Heero chutava a cadeira para fora da mesa e me fazia sentar nela com a mão pressionando meu ombro, Wufei fazia caretas e indicou para minhas coisas ao dizer "Nada de interessante".

O chinês se vestia em cinza e preto. Um terno normal, mas que conseguia fazer parecer muito oriental. Ele ainda usava o cabelo puxado para trás em um apertado rabo-de-cavalo. Será que fazia seu cérebro doer? Aqueles olhos escuros, com aquelas sobrancelhas negras eram desdenhosas como sempre e ele tinha essa expressão exatamente como me lembrava da época da guerra, o olhar penetrante com o nariz empinado que conseguia dar a impressão que ele considerava todos ao seu alcance, meros insetos.

A propósito, eu tinha uma memória fenomenal, uma das coisas que fez Dr. G me dar uma chance; isso e minha habilidade de invadir qualquer lugar sem ser pego. Eu mantinha muitas coisas na cabeça, inclusive meus contatos nada excepcionais. Era muito mais seguro assim. Eles não encontrariam nada para me incriminar a não ser que meus contatos não fossem prudentes. Se um deles me dedurou ou armou algo me incriminando... Mas isso ainda não acontecera. O 'x' da questão era: míseros roubos e lavagem de itens insignificantes não eram assim tão importantes. Com certeza não justificava todos aqueles agentes, uma operação armadilha e o modo intenso com que Heero e os agentes que me prenderam agiram. Fiquei com medo de ser suspeito por algo muito maior.

Wufei empurrou algumas revistas pornôs para o lado com desagrado. Caras gostosos nas capas. Senti meu rosto pegar fogo, mas apenas sentei e o olhei atravessado. Acho que o gato pulou do saco agora, apesar de que nunca escondi minhas preferências de ninguém ativamente. Porque um agente sentiu a necessidade de incluí-las na caixa de evidências era além de minha compreensão.

O agente chinês deu uma olhada vagarosa em alguns cadernos de notas preenchidos com o tipo de coisa que você rabisca quando fala ao telefone. Ele tinha meu calendário de mesa também, cheio dos mesmos garranchos indecifráveis, números de telefone e expletivos aleatórios que não conseguia dizer para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha naquele momento. Ele também estava com algumas fotografias e recortes de jornal que eu tinha separado. Coisas da guerra, Hilde e eu, um par de fotos minhas e os caras recebendo o prêmio 'vocês fizeram um bom trabalho agora sumam', e uma foto de Heero meio virado da câmera. Eu havia escondido essa e não tinha certeza se estava corado mais com isso ou com as revistas. Essas, pelo menos, poderiam ser explicadas... Já a foto. Tá, então o cara é mais quente que um ônibus espacial em re-entrada na atmosfera e eu não poderia ter deixado a maldita festa 'pós-guerra' sem sua fotografia para... Hum... Olhar de vez em quando.

Heero finalmente falou enquanto eu olhava para a mesa, localizando os arranhões e talhos. "Você esta sendo acusado com a intenção de comprar e vender giroscópios de móbile suits. A sentença mínima é de dez anos."

"Se pega menos por matar alguém," murmurei amargamente.

A voz fria de Wufei respondeu "E isso seria para ajudar sua defesa?"

"Acho que devo chamar um advogado agora, certo?" retruquei.

"Você não foi acusado oficialmente ainda," Heero me disse e o olhei surpreso "Se você cooperar-"

Bufei e afundei na cadeira, tentando aliviar meus ombros "Eu não sei de nada".

Wufei estava interpretando o policial malvado, eu acho. Ele franziu sombriamente e disse "Há uma sentença de dez anos e um colchão em uma cela na cadeia com seu nome nele Maxwell. Se não quiser um bando de machões excitados apreciando seu cabelo comprido, é melhor nos dizer o que queremos saber".

Eu ri. "Você precisa de mais prática" Eu o disse "Tente 'a não ser que queira ficar de quatro para um cara chamado Bubba'".

Heero foi mais direto. Sim, o bom policial, se bem que não parecia muito diferente do malvado. "Coopere ou nós vamos fichá-lo agora mesmo".

Meu nariz estava coçando. Eu me debati para coçar-lo no ombro e disse "Por que não pergunta algo e eu tento responder? Como eu disse, não sei de nada... Bem, a não ser que estejam interessados em um terreno cercado e sucateiros falidos".

Heero trocou olhares com Wufei, este piscou e pareceu comunicar algo para o paerceiro. O japonês, então, perguntou direto. "Você conhece um homem chamado Ryffio?"

"Não, deveria?" Eu estava genuinamente assombrado. Franzi o cenho, confuso "Olha, eu não contrabandeio giros. Tá, eu tive um momento de fraqueza, mas sinceramente eu não lido com esse tipo de porcaria ou com quem o faz. Eu teria de entrar em contato com contatos de contatos para encontrar alguém que tirasse aquilo das minhas mãos... Ahhhhh..." exclamei de repente. Entendi finalmente. "Estão procurando por um informante disfarçado, um dedo-duro no negócio".

Wufei pareceu irritado ao colocar a caixa abaixo do nível da mesa e arrastar minhas coisas para dentro com uma varredura do braço.

"Bingo," falei divertido, mas então balancei a cabeça "Não posso fazer nada. Duo Maxwell é várias coisas, mas não é um-"

Repentinamente Heeo torceu uma mão no que sobrou de minha regata. Seus olhos pareciam lava derretida azul ao dizer com o tom de voz mortífero que sempre me deu frio na espinha toda vez que escutava "Tudo o que tenho a fazer é uma ligação e você passará o resto da vida na prisão, não apenas dez anos. Fui claro? Precisamos de seus contatos e perícia. Você vai cooperar. 'Não' não é uma opção".

"Eu posso estar errado," desafiei calmamente. "Mas acho que você acabou de quebrar uma meia dúzia de leis. Eu quero um advogado... Agora".

Se eu estava assustado? Inferno, e como! Eles me pegaram em flagrante e com ou sem advogado, eu estava encarando ficar um longo tempo na prisão. É algo que se aprende mesmo quando se viveu como eu; a ser como um bom jogador de poker e nunca deixar-los o verem suar de nervosismo. Eu tinha que me virar, eu sabia, mas precisava de uma mãozinha aqui e agora.

Heero me deu um olhar longo e firme e então se endireitou. Aquele silêncio, seja lá o que significava, passou por ele e Wufei novamente e foi o chinhês quem grunhiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, dizendo "Haveria alguma... Compensação pela sua cooperação". Eu podia dizer que a simples idéia de me pagar estava entalada em sua garganta.

Eu sorri "Está bem, mas eu quero saber uma coisa, essa não é uma operação de 'fisgar os peixes pequenos', é? Vocês vão atrás de um figurão importante e perigoso, né? Por que eu não vou entregar ninguém que está catando lixo para alimentar a família, ta?

"O homem que estamos atrás é muito importante e muito perigoso," Heero respondeu.

"Tá legal..." respirei fundo, rapidamente revisei tudo na cabeça, checando e re-checando que eu tinha zero de opção e disse "Trato feito".

Wufei inclinou a cabeça. Heero apenas grunhiu.

Agitei minhas algemas. "Pode tirá-las agora antes que eu tenha de amputar os braços?"

Heero se moveu para obedecer. Quando meus braços estavam soltos eu os inclinei tentando trazer de volta a circulação. Enquanto eu fazia isso Heero foi até a caixa na mesa e começou a levantá-la, acredito que para me devolver. Ele pausou e retirou a foto dele mesmo. Estudou-a e levantou as sombrancelhas.

"Eu estava tentando tirar fotos de todos vocês," falei nervosamente. Tá, foi a desculpa mais sem originalidade... Não havia fotos de mais ninguém sozinho e estava bem óbvio que eu havia recortado alguém da foto para tê-lo sozinho. Certamente eu não o queria ao lado de Relena Peacecraft! De qualquer jeito, Heero não engoliu, dava pra perceber, mas eu não tinha certeza NO QUE ele estava pensando. Sua expressão era neutra... Como uma parede de pedra... Muito difícil de se ler, pode apostar.

Heero finalmente colocou a foto de volta e me trouxe a caixa. Eu levantei com intenção de pegá-la, mas então o fato de que não comi há nem sei quanto tempo me atingiu. Desmaiei.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Comentários, por favor._

_E-mail: __**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br **__ou botão verde no fim da página. Rápido, fácil e indolor._


	3. 02 Ajuda

**Lawless Hearts**

_De: Kracken_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Parte 02 - Ajuda**

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça terrível e uma totalmente desorientado. Ficando quieto, ouvi meus arredores antes de abrir os olhos, meu treinamento ainda uma grande parte de mim. Havia uma respiração bem próxima, masculina, pesada. Barulho de papel, páginas de alguma coisa sendo viradas. Uma cadeira arrastou do meu lado direito e alguém suspirou irritado. Repeti aquele suspiro mais duas vezes na cabeça até cair a ficha e reconhecer como sendo de Wufei Chang. Esse reconhecimento me forneceu lugar e circunstância. Prisão Preventer, sala de interrogatório, Heero, Wufei, cilada, trato feito... Ah sim e desmaiar.

Abri os olhos, pisquei contra a brilhante luz acima de mim e então virei a cabeça para ver quem estava mais perto. Um homem em um jaleco branco de médico sentava-se pela metade na mesa em que eu estava estirado. Ele tinha corte de cabelo militar e era jovem, toda sua atenção em uma das minhas revistas. Girei a cabeça mais um pouco e pude ver Heero reclinado na cadeira encarando o nada, cabelo desarrumado, charmoso e muito entediado. Wufei estava sentado ao seu lado com uma atitude de quem estava prestes a explodir de frustração. Ele sempre teve um temperamento explosivo.

"Acho que tirei uma soneca" disse rouco.

Todos me olharam. Tentei me sentar, mas o doutor esticou-se colocando a mão em meu peito. "Não tão depressa, garoto" ele me avisou e checou meu pulso contra seu relógio, a revista esquecida em seu colo. Ele não era tão mais velho do que eu, fiquei injuriado e me esforcei para levantar mesmo assim, empurrando sua mão.

"Deveria fazer o que ele diz" disse Heero ao se levantar. Suas mãos fuçaram seu casaco como se quisessem encontrar sua arma, talvez estivesse duvidoso de mim. Eu não deixei o sorriso aparecer. É, fique assustado, seu trouxa, pensei.

"Estou bem" murmurei ao colocar os restos rasgados de minha regata em alguma ordem. Empurrei minha franja do rosto e olhei feio para o doutor. "Isso aí é meu!"

"Desculpe" disse o homem terminando sua leitura. Ele levantou e jogou a revista de volta a caixa. "Essa era uma das minhas edições preferidas". Isso me deixou sem jeito, fiquei envergonhado. Fiquei incerto se ele estava brincando comigo ou não.

"Ele está bem?" Heero o perguntou.

O doutor franziu a testa. Pegou o estetoscópio e ouviu meu coração apesar de me sentir tenso com a invasão do meu espaço pessoal. "Hmmm" ele disse após escutar por um tempo "Me parece bem, mas Sr. Maxwell demonstra vários sintomas que torna o tratamento imperativo".

"Imp-" eu não sabia o que a palavra significava, mas entendia que algo estava errado "Que tipo de tratamento?"

O homem buscou em seu bolso lateral do casaco e tirou vários doces e um sanduíche embrulhado e os jogou em minhas mãos assustadas. "Comer regularmente e repetidamente Sr. Maxwell. Essa é minha prescrição" Ele apontou a comida. "Pode começar com isso. Em seguida algumas vitaminas suplementares e algumas bebidas protéicas".

Eu pisquei e não sabia o que dizer enquanto o doutor se levantava, acenava para Heero e Wufei e dizia ao sair "Qualquer outra tontura, vá à clinica".

Houve um grande silêncio. Desembrulhei meu sanduíche e comecei a comer, sem olhar para Heero ou Wufei. Estava faminto. Ouvi um dos dois sair e depois voltar. Uma bebida de proteínas foi colocada na mesa perto de minha perna. A mão que a carregou era de Heero.

"Por que não estava comendo?" Heero queria saber. Eu dei de ombros e não disse nada. Minhas dificuldades financeiras não eram de sua conta.

Engoli um pedaço do sanduíche e disse. "Tá, antes de minha cabeça encontrar o chão como saco de batatas, estávamos falando sobre como vocês iam me prender e como queriam me forçar a ser seu informante... Acredito que falamos sobre uma compensação também. Vocês vão tirar bem mais de mim me dando mais créditos do que com ameaças".

Wufei fez um ruído de desgosto.

Observei enquanto abria a tampa da bebida de proteína e tomar um longo gole. Limpei a boca com as costas da mão e disse "O que tem de errado em querer saber se ser pago faz parte do pacote de emprego?"

Heero franziu ao pegar um casaco que fora amassado da mesa em que estava deitado, atrás de mim. Era de Wufei. Estava sendo meu travesseiro. Ele jogou para Wufei e o chinês o pegou e chacoalhou para tirar as dobras.

"Eu te disse que está de frente a uma longa sentença na prisão" Heero disse. "Estamos te dando a chance de evitar isso. Não entendo porque está falando de dinheiro agora".

"Porque conheço seu jogo agora e sei que precisam de mim" disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Heero estava genuinamente estarrecido com minha lógica. "Por que acredita nisso?"

Ergui o dedo. "Um. Vocês me armaram uma grande operação apenas para pegar um fornecedor de sucata fuleiro. Dois. Não estão arrastando meu traseiro para a cadeia. Três. Aposto que posso trazer acusações contra vocês a torto e a direito agora. Vocês não são caras descuidados, então sabem disso e não dão à mínima. Acusações contra mim é a última coisa em suas mentes... Em fato... Nunca passou pelas suas cabeças, estou certo?"

Wufei lançou um olhar para Heero e bufou. "Você foi anti-profissional desde o início e agora não temos como saber da lealdade dele. Se você tivesse esperando em vez de estragar o disfarce tão cedo lá no ferro velho nós teríamos acusações sólidas conta ele. Ele teria aceitado o carregamento em registro e poderíamos ter gravado as comunicações para seguir sua procura até um comprador".

"Errado" eu o interrompi "Eu não ia aceitar o carregamento. Eu estava a ponto de recusar quando Heero enfiou a arma no meu nariz" Dei de ombros. "Não que tenha importância. Policiais inventam histórias e as pessoas vão pra prisão de qualquer jeito". Apontei para a câmera de vídeo no teto. "Apesar de que o que aconteceu aqui está gravado, então eu tenho alguma munição para sair dessa bagunça agora. Vocês me ameaçaram, me deixaram aqui, nessa sala, em vez de me mandarem para a enfermaria e tentaram fazer um acordo comigo. Creio que tenho o suficiente para dar o fora daqui".

"Deixe-nos a sós" Heero pediu de repente.

"Yuy" Wufei avisou

"Eu sei, outra regra quebrada" o japonês resmungou como se se divertindo.

Wufei pareceu exasperado. "Ele não tem honra" salientou. "Como podemos confiar nele?"

A expressão de Heero endureceu. "Eu quero falar com ele".

Wufei concordou enrijecido, claramente nervoso e saiu da sala.

Pisquei para Heero. "Tá... E aí?"

Heero tirou uma mecha de cabelos castanhos escuros de seus olhos e lentamente andou pela sala enquanto começava, "Wufei está certo. Eu poderia ter esperado. Poderíamos ter conseguido acusações sólidas contra você. Mas eu não queria isso, então estraguei o disfarce".

"Por quê?"

Heero mexeu no casaco. Imagino se sua arma era como um cobertor seguro. Lembro-me de que na guerra ele nunca estava sem ela. "Eu não queria que fosse preso" ele me disse "Eu não queria que o registro de Duo Maxwell incluísse tentativa de revenda de armas contrabandeadas. As penalidades para esse tipo de crime são muito graves. Mesmo se tivesse nos ajudado, eu nunca conseguiria convencer um júri a ser indulgente com você. Ainda cumpriria pena e depois estaria sobre vigilância pelo resto da vida. Eu tinha esperança de ameaçá-lo, fazê-lo acreditar que ia cumprir pena..."

"Você tem o poder" eu disse. "Você pode falar fazer o que quiser, mas agora só estamos batendo cabeças, Heero. Eu quero sair daqui inteiro e você precisa de mim para alguma coisa. Vamos resolver isso e nós dois saímos no lucro. Ninguém precisa saber como nada foi legalizado. Nada dessa baboseira".

"O esquema era legal" Heero argumentou "Até eu perder a paciência".

"Então sermos colegas durante a guerra valeu a pena pelo jeito? Fez com que se sentisse culpado por tentar me ferrar". Seria legal acreditar nisso, mas seria legal poder acreditar em fadinhas do dente também. Eu estava apenas sendo sarcástico.

Imagine minha surpresa quando Heero admitiu "Mesmo esse caso sendo tão importante... Eu não poderia te arruinar".

Onde estava o policial perverso? Onde estava o assassino sangue-frio? Esse Heero Yuy, quem estava agindo como se importasse com o que acontecesse em minha vida, estava me assustando. Queria terra firme de volta. Queria voltar a conhecer como as coisas ao meu redor. Eu disse "Tá, vamos parar com essa história de colegas e voltar ao que interessa. O que diabos você realmente quer de mim e por que acha que não vou entrar nessa sem uma pistola apontada na cabeça?"

"Wufei acha que você vai fugir ou alertar seus contatos na primeira oportunidade" Heero disse "Foi plano dele iniciar a operação armadilha".

"Claro" eu disse e revirei os olhos. Cocei minha cabeça dolorida. "Sabe, eu disse durante a guerra e ainda é verdade. Vocês são uns idiotas! Eu passei uma guerra me sacrificando pelas colônias". Esfreguei a grossa cicatriz em meu ombro. "Estou coberto dessas porcarias, lembranças das lutas, dando tudo de mim, pensando que minha vida valia ao menos para ser dada para libertar um bando de miseráveis. Por que acha que eu não faria outra vez?"

"Porque pensamos que poderia ser um deles" Heero disse. "Suas habilidades de hacker eram fenomenais. Seus contatos eram muitos e variados. Seu passado e reputação dificultavam, ainda dificulta, para nós acreditarmos que você estava realmente administrando um pobre ferro velho. Estávamos procurando por contas bancárias escondidas, transferências ocultas de dinheiro... Estávamos vigiando cada movimento seu".

Corei nervoso e envergonhado. "É? O que eu fiz para te fazer acreditar que na verdade estava rico e fazendo contrabando".

"Nada" Heero admitiu.

Ergui as sobrancelhas. "Nada?"

"Wufei achou que você estava ciente de nós, que estava intencionalmente se disfarçando".

"Como um pobre sucateiro?" Não tinha certeza de como lidar com isso. Acabei caindo na risada. Heero parou de andar e olhou para mim. De repente começou a rir também. Mesmo que mais séria e curta, ainda soava bem. Quando parei de rir, falei. "Obrigado por não me acorrentar Heero. Estou bravo por ter sido esfolado, mas posso ver que tem um caso sério com um bandido por aí". Joguei minha trança suja para trás de mim e olhei para baixo vendo meu estado imundo. "Olha só, deixe-me ir pra casa e me limpar. Vamos tentar isso de novo de manhã comigo do lado certo da lei". Lancei um olhar severo. "Já estive por debaixo dos panos algumas vezes, parceiro, mas ando pulando refeições e só levo patada por tentar ser honesto". O olhei furioso agora "E Duo Maxwell não foge do que faz, maldição, e pode dizer pra Wufei ir se foder por pensar isso!"

Heero concordou e então perguntou "Tem certeza de que está bem?"

O rosto dele mudou para uma expressão preocupada da qual não consegui tirar os olhos, sabendo que era pra mim. Que demônios? "Só preciso me alimentar com alguma freqüência, como o doutor falou" Informei enquanto minha mente tentava desvendar aquela expressão, tentava relacionar com o cara que conheci durante a guerra. Foi muito difícil. Estava cansado, ainda com fome e virado do avesso mentalmente. Eu fui de 'ser preso por dois brutamontes que não davam a mínima pra mim' para 'ser confrontado por um Heero que se importava'. Eu não estava com nenhuma disposição de fazer esse tipo de análise.

Deslizei para fora da mesa e fiquei de pé. Estava trêmulo. Devia estar pálido. Colocando uma mão de apoio em baixo do meu braço, Heero disse "Deixe-me levá-lo a um mercado. Eu posso..." Não há um bom modo de oferecer caridade, mas faminto como estava me senti até disposto a pisar em meu orgulho e aceitar que terminasse "Posso te comprar um almoço".

Mexi em minhas roupas. "Eu não quero andar por aí desse jeito. Se puder me liberar uma graninha eu apanho alguma coisa no caminho pra casa. Eu te pago de volta".

Heero pegou a carteira e me entregou quatro notas de vinte. Empalideci e devolvi três notas. Meu orgulho não era tão insignificante. "Eu não como tanto" o disse e guardei os vinte no bolso. Ele paralisou me encarando, as notas ainda em sua mão.

"Que foi?" perguntei.

Heero colocou as notas na carteira e disse como se envergonhado "Eu não deveria ter escutado a Wufei. Eu quero... Eu quero me desculpar".

"Por armar uma cilada pra mim e fazer meus 'camaradas' donos de ferro velho se perguntarem que tipo de concorrente eles têm? Por me detonar, acusando falsamente e arrastar meu traseiro até o centro da cidade? Por deixar amostra minhas coisas pessoais quando ninguém deveria fuçar nelas?" Peguei minha caixa. "Você está se desculpando?"

Heero quase ficou envergonhado. Estava mesmo me assustando agora. "Sim, eu me desculpo".

Eu poderia ter corrido pelo corredor e sacaneá-lo aqui e agora e ele sabia disso. Wufei não confiava em mim, mas por alguma razão Heero sim. "Aceito" eu o disse firme e sorri quando ele olhou para cima surpreso. "Eu não guardo ressentimentos" Eu o disse, mas ele franziu "Bem, na maioria das vezes".

Fomos até a porta e Heero a abriu. Wufei veio instantaneamente. "O que está acontecendo?" ele exigiu saber quando me viu ali com a caixa nas mãos.

"Estou dando tchauzinho e até amanhã" eu o disse "e então eu vou voltar e você vai parar de besteiras e me respeitar".

"Yuy!" Wufei latiu "Ele vai fugir. Não pode confiar-"

"Você terá de confiar" avisei com um sorriso. "Você estragou tudo e eu vou para casa. Então, saia da frente Chang. Maxwell está passando".

"Sally Po não vai gostar nada disso" Wufei resmungou para Heero e eu senti um pouco de pena por ele. Por minha causa ele passaria pelo inferno. "Nós passamos meses montando essa operação e você deixou tudo desabar em nossas cabeças porque deixou suas emoções ditar suas ações".

"Dentro ou fora da lei Chang, você não é páreo para mim. Não pegue tão pesado no velho Heero". Acenei animado. "Até mais!"

Eu os deixei discutindo fervorosamente e suspirei me sentindo exausto. O que acabou de acontecer foi pior que um circo dos horrores e tudo por que Heero Yuy sentiu algo por mim. O que era, não tinha certeza, mas queria saber. Sobre o que eles pensam precisar de mim... Sabe, eu estava bem confuso sobre isso, mas estava meio excitado e curioso também. Passei alguns anos em um tipo de mar de lama com pequenas conquistas e na solidão. Porém, esse mundo estava se transformando em outra coisa, algo eu que não queria muito encarar. A palavra 'falha' não queria passar pela cabeça, mas eu havia falhado em algo tão simples. Talvez eu quisesse algo diferente, algo maior, algo para me mandar pra longe antes de ter que encarar a realidade e dizer aquela palavra.

"Yuy, você é um idiota!" ouvi a voz de Wufei gritar atrás de mim. Achei que ouvi Heero rir em resposta, mas não tenho certeza.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Comentários, por favor, são sempre muito bem-vindos._

_E-mail: __**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br **__ou botão verde no fim da página. Rápido, fácil e indolor._


	4. 03 Homem Trabalhando

**Lawless Hearts**

_De: Kracken_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

_

* * *

  
_

_Críticas, sugestões, apenas dar um 'oi', são muito bem-vindos e trazem um sorriso no coração dessa tradutora, então por favor:_

_E-mail:__**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br **__ou botão verde no fim da página. Rápido, fácil e indolor._

_Obrigada a __**Keiko Maxwell**__ pela ajuda com a revisão._

_

* * *

  
_

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Parte 03 - Homem trabalhando**

Ótimo! Estava preso no lado errado da estação com vinte paus no bolso e nenhuma vontade de gastá-los em um táxi para casa. Primeiro fui a um restaurante fast-food, cuidadosamente pedi tudo o que podia em proteína e gordura na forma de lanches cheios de carne e vegetais oleosos e fritos, engoli dois milkshakes até minha dor de cabeça aliviar e a tontura entre minhas orelhas cessar de uma vez. Gordo e feliz, rolei para fora de lá e ignorei os olhares de nojo em minha direção. Respondi com um alto arroto como um jeito de mandá-los para aquele lugar antes de começar minha buscar por um ponto na estação de trem.

Realmente não podia culpá-los por terem nojo. Eu estava imundo, usando roupas cobertas de sujeira e rasgadas e cheirando pior do que um mecânico de quinta categoria engordurado em seu pior dia. Nem eu mesmo me gostaria como companhia no almoço. Não os culpar não me evitava... desgostar deles? Ficar irritado com eles? Odiá-los? Tá, talvez não odiar, mas invejar com toda certeza. Eu os invejava e isso naturalmente me deixava com raiva.

Eu sempre me esforçava para resistir e continuar de pé, um dia após o outro, mesmo durante a guerra. Eu sempre tive de ser esperto, rápido e disposto a fazer o que precisasse para sobreviver. Rastejei com os marginais da sociedade, mesmo agora, lutando com o resto dos miseráveis e bastardos azarentos. Sim, eu acho que estava na categoria de 'bastardo azarento'. De qualquer forma, ver pessoas que eram limpas, bem alimentadas e empregadas em prédios legais e com ar condicionado me observando tinha a tendência de me fazer sentir como um cachorro de rua sarnento; meio que não tão digno de andar na mesma rua que eles. Isso fez minhas veias saltarem... 'Tá certo, era estúpido. Esqueça da última parte. Deixava uma RAIVA com R maiúsculo e não conseguia evitar representar o papel que suas imaginações pintavam de mim. Sim, olhem para o lixo de rua e sejam gratos por não serem como esse pobre bastardo.

O trem era gratuito, mas longe de ser luxuoso. Eu sempre esperei gado e carvão empilhados do meu lado quando entrava na carcaça que era o trem. Assentos duros e paredes de metal descoberto rabiscados com frases nada discretas e inocentes decoravam o interior. Peguei um lugar, coloquei minha caixa ao meu lado e não consegui evitar me encolher em um canto quando três rapazes parecendo ainda menos respeitáveis do que eu entraram. Eles não sentaram e fiquei tenso. Andaram enquanto o trem saia da estação e continuaram examinando tudo com os olhos semicerrados.

Eu vou te dizer agora, poderia esfregar o chão com todos eles mesmo cheio de hambúrgueres e frituras, mesmo estando há dias sem comer, mesmo acabando de escapar de uma prisão. Porém, pra que o fazer sem motivo? Com certeza eu não parecia alguém para ser roubado, então ficar quieto e cuidar da minha vida era a melhor coisa a se fazer no momento.

O chão estava enferrujado. Havia um buraco grande o suficiente para me deixar ver o asfalto passando por baixo. Eu deixei que isso absorvesse minha atenção por um tempo mesmo me perguntando se alguém já conseguiu pisar acidentalmente nisso e o que aconteceu com o desafortunado. Senti os homens relaxando, um sentando, outro se encostando na parede e cheirando algo, drogas provavelmente, suas costas viradas pra mim. O terceiro... Porcaria! Estava lentamente fazendo seu caminho até mim. Banquei o idiota e não olhei para cima.

"Você fede que nem bosta!" o homem reclamou.

"Resultado de trabalho duro" minha alegre e espertinha boca disse. Chutei a mim mesmo mentalmente em menos de um segundo após as palavras saírem da minha boca. Estremeci, mas ainda não olhei para cima.

"Vou sair na próxima parada" emendei, tentando soar fraco e em tom de desculpa. Sabe, isso nunca me levou a nada e me perguntei por que qualquer um incluindo eu mesmo ainda tenta se rebaixar. Talvez seja pra não nos sentirmos tão culpados quando acabarmos com eles. Tentamos ser legais e coisas assim.

"Você vai sair agora mesmo!" uma mão me agarrou pela trança e me puxou em direção a porta do trem.

As portas de trem não eram feitas para abrirem quando em movimento, mas como todos os bons projetos do governo, dificilmente passavam por manutenção. É, tinha algumas pessoas que realmente queriam sair em uma linha de trem em movimento depois de terem matado ou roubado alguém. Esperar pela próxima estação seria bem estúpido. Havia pontos onde o trem tinha que ir mais devagar. Eram bons pontos para pular. Entretanto, o que esse assassino pretendia não era nada assim. Estávamos na velocidade máxima e o vento nos atingiu quando ele bateu nos cabos e fez a porta se abrir. Eu esperei. Estava pronto. O assassino não era nada disso quando eu o esmurrei, arranquei minha trança de suas mãos repentinamente frouxas e o chutei para fora primeiro. Não houve um grito e não assisti o que aconteceu com ele. Eu tinha seus colegas para enfrentar.

Bati nos cabos e a porta se fechou enquanto me virava em um movimento suave. O cara cheirando drogas virou com olhos embaçados e o cara vadiando em um dos assentos piscou. "Eu disse que ele era um merda" o cara sentado grunhiu e voltou a contemplar a pichação. O cara da droga fungou, concordou com uma risada e voltou a suas drogas. Acho que não eram muito chegados.

Mantive um olhar ameaçador em meu rosto e voltei ao meu assento. Eles não me deram nenhum trabalho, mas eu estava aliviado de chegar na minha parada. Pulei fora e fui embora, sentindo a reação instintiva começando a se ajustar. Tentei me acalmar me dizendo algumas boas mentiras como o cara não estaria mesmo morto. Claro, eu matei muitas e muitas pessoas durante a guerra, mas sua cabeça está em um lugar diferente quando se está na batalha. Você pode dizer a si mesmo que está fazendo algo certo e que está seguindo ordens que farão a vida das pessoas melhor, mais segura, mais livre. É, é verdade, mas você tem que dar um jeito de proteger sua sanidade quando um cara em um móbile suit grita por sua mãe quando você o está cortando ao meio. Eu não tinha essa mentalidade agora. Salvar minha própria pele não me dava a mesma proteção.

Toda aquela comida e a adrenalina me deram ânsia. Fui devagar e sentei na estrada de terra amarelada que ficava entre as cercas frágeis dos ferros-velhos mais de uma vez durante o trajeto. Não era realmente sujeira, isso era mais como lixo industrial, lavado e processado em grãos finos e redondos, esparramados para dar um efeito ascético e reconfortante. Ao menos foi o que os arquivos do governo provavelmente disseram um pouco antes do grande aviso de não respirar a poeira por longos períodos. Se alguma vez estiver em L2, vai notar em apenas uma olhada que as piores partes da colônia têm o especial, reconfortante, agradavelmente ascético lixo reciclado. As cidades têm a boa e velha sujeira de verdade sobre placas de revestimento e as molduras de metal da estação.

Alcançar a esquina do meu quintal foi o mais próximo de chegar em casa para mim desde de que morei no orfanato. Senti segurança, alívio e pronto para me jogar de volta no meu barracão. Eu não estava preparado para entrar e encontrar tudo aberto, esparramado e revirado. Acho que os agentes dos Preventers tinham se exaltado ou os meus 'empregados' no fundo do quintal haviam me roubado para se prevenirem após verem a lei arrastar meu traseiro dali. Minha única consolação era não haver nenhum dinheiro a ser roubado.

Joguei minha caixa de coisas pessoais em minha escrivaninha. O computador se foi, claro, provavelmente sentado no balcão de uma loja de penhores agora. Eu me senti... Deprimido... Perdido... Só com uma certeza na cabeça. Queria dormir. Queria me enfiar na cama e apenas esquecer de todo esse maldito dia.

Fui trancar a porta e encontrei a fechadura quebrada. Emperrar uma cadeira embaixo da maçaneta era melhor que nada. Fui para os fundos onde estava minha cama ao lado de uma pequena geladeira, um banheiro e um pequeno armário, um espaço vazio onde minha tela de vídeo ocupara, e um sofá que estava virado com o fundo cortado e aberto. Meu colchão recebeu o mesmo tratamento, mas alguém pelo menos o colocara de volta na cama, então tudo o que tinha de fazer era cair de cara e deixar o esquecimento do sono me cobrir. O mundo neste momento pode ir pro inferno.

* * *

Acordei com uma luz vinda da cortina entreaberta da janela, mirando como um raio laser bem nos meus olhos. Grunhi e tentei me mover. Cada centímetro de minha pele parecia imundo, minha boca estava fedorenta e seca como um deserto, e a alegria das alegrias, minha dor de cabeça voltara. Eu tinha um vago pensamento de que algo atropelado morto na estrada não conseguiria se sentir pior que eu no momento.

Puxei meu corpo para cima, músculos obedientes respondendo apesar da parte do meu cérebro que queria apenas se encolher e continuar ignorando a vida. Quase engatinhei até o banheiro, minhas costas se recusando a esticar, então usei a parede do banheiro para me apoiar em pé enquanto eu urinava em uma privada de metal coberta de ferrugem. O som era estranhamente satisfatório, não pergunte por quê. Isso feito, eu tirei o que sobrava de minhas roupas e liguei o chuveiro. Apenas a metade da ducha estava funcionando, entupida com qualquer lama e imundice que estaria nos canos. A água vinha em todas as direções exceto para baixo. Segurango na cabeça do chuveiro e escorado com uma mão no azulejo rachado, virava-o para este e aquele lado para enxaguar meu cabelo e corpo completamente. Os canos gemiam e ruíam, mas o aquecedor de água estava funcionando. Lentamente, meu corpo se aqueceu e eu acordei completamente.

E agora? Pensei enquanto me ensaboava e passava xampu no cabelo. Enchi a boca de água, fiz gargarejo e cuspi fazendo um alto barulho. Muito melhor. Agora eu não me sentia como se alguém pudesse minar sujeira na minha língua. Ao invés disso, sentia-me completamente diferente. Estava bravo. Quem disse que não tinha ressentimentos? O fim do meu dia ontem tinha praticamente cimentado meu senso de 'eles mancaram comigo'. Ajude-os... Fodam-se... Eu tinha um negócio para administrar... Quase falido, mas ainda tinha que cuidar dele. Eles destruíram meu barracão e me deixaram ser roubado.

Uma voz interna, soando suspeitosamente como uma freira que havia tomado conta de mim quando vivi no orfanato de uma igreja, lembrou-me que eu estava para comprar aqueles giros e me lembrou que se não tivesse sido por Heero tendo peso em sua própria consciência e meu próprio instinto de rua, eu estaria brigando com caras querendo 'me conhecer melhor' em uma prisão de segurança máxima. Eu pisei na linha entre quase nada e peixe grande. Eles ainda poderiam me fazer mal, pensei, se eles quisessem esquecer meu momento querendo voltar atrás.

Enxagüei e sai do chuveiro, passando a toalha pelo corpo e tentando secar minha longa corda de cabelo. Inclinei para procurar entre as roupas no chão algo para usar e meu crucifixo em sua corrente prateada bateu em meu rosto. Recuei. Era como ter minha mão golpeada por uma régua por ter sido ruim. Culpa católica tinha a capacidade de te seguir até o túmulo e as pessoas que tomaram conta de mim tinham me infundido isso mesmo durante minha curta estadia lá. Você não vende giros que podem ser colocados em móbile suits para poderem matar pessoas, você não joga mesmo homens ruins do trem e você não escapa da punição quando lhe é firmemente estendida. Fiz besteira. Heero e Wufei estavam me dando a punição. Ajudá-los não apenas os tirariam das minhas costas legalmente, mas descarregaria alguma bagagem de garoto mal também...

Maldição, quem eu estava enganando?

Cheirei uma camisa e decidi que estava limpa o suficiente. Coloquei uma coisa azul escura que se pendurava solta e tinha o logo de uma loja de peças nela. Um par de pesados jeans largos vieram em seguida e um par de botinas.

Olhei o dia pela suja janela. Sim, eu ESTAVA me enganando. Eu queria me juntar a Wufei e Heero. Eu queria voltar lá fora e sentir a bendita onda de adrenalina de fazer algo importante. Eu não queria ser um fracasso. Eu não queria acabar minha vida praticamente como comecei, pobre e nas ruas. Não havia nada errado em vender sucata. Havia certa carga de excitação que eu carregava por ter um negócio e fazer os acordos, mas nada comparado com o que senti ao perceber Heero e Wufei precisando de mim, precisavam de minhas habilidades, precisavam que eu...

Esfreguei minha nuca e cai sentando na cama, trançando meu cabelo. Eles precisavam que eu fosse um criminoso e contatasse criminosos. Inferno, eles acharam que EU ERA um criminoso. Talvez agora Heero não, mas Wufei ainda sim. Claro, havia certa verdade nisso, mas não na extensão na qual haviam imaginado. Isso estragava tudo, fiquei ainda mais nervoso. Eu não sabia como poderia superar isso para fazer o que não esperava ter muita escolha de qualquer jeito. Estava confuso, desejoso, mas não a ponto de perdoá-los por terem me ferrado a torto e a direito.

"Preciso de mais tempo pra pensar nessa droga!" resmunguei ao amarrar uma bandana vermelha em volta do pescoço e tropecei até a porta da frente. Tirei a cadeira de baixo da maçaneta e abri. Ar quente bateu em meu rosto. "Vai se foder babaca!" Gritei para o bastardo sem nome que parecia adorar quentes dias de verão.

Foi quando o vi. Heero estava encostado na viga da minha pequena varanda, braços cruzados sobre o peito e cabeça inclinada escondida pela aba de seu chapéu. Pisquei e um calafrio passou por mim, o tipo de coisa que se tem quando se vê uma cobra quase debaixo de seu pé. Ele estava coberto de poeira amarelada. Seus braços estavam um pouco bronzeados e já brilhavam com suor. Ele usava uma regata branca, bem, deveria ter sido branca antes da poeira decidir se juntar a ela. Também usava calças largas verde escuro e cheia de bolsos. Seus sapatos eram velhos, desgastados, botas de couro marrom, do tipo que os sucateiros não tiravam do pé. Um grosso cachecol pendurado, já molhado e resfriando seu pescoço. Seu chapéu... Eu pisquei pra ele. Era um chapéu de sucateiro, grande e feito de tiras de tecido entrelaçado, pano, couro e até um pouco de alumínio aqui e ali. Ele representava o papel e eu sabia o que estava interpretando. Encostei-me à parede da cabana e o olhei furioso. "Não" eu disse.

A aba levantou e aqueles olhos azuis tinham o sorriso que seu rosto não mostrava. A palavra 'não' abandonou meu vocabulário. "Foi um compromisso" Heero explicou suavemente "Eu não queria que você estragasse sua posição aqui sendo levado pelos Preventers uma segunda vez e Wufei não confiava em você o suficiente para ficar sozinho e seguir nossas ordens. Ele acha que você vai fugir na primeira oportunidade e avisar a todos da infiltração".

"Wufei faz sentido, mas eu ainda estou aqui" grunhi. "Enquanto a você, pode se vestir como um, mas esse tipo de trabalho é difícil. As pessoas aqui não confiam fácil. Eles vão se perguntar por que você tomou conta dos negócios de repente".

"Não estou tomando conta". Heero me corrigiu.

"E não vai mesmo!" retruquei de volta.

Ele não perdeu a calma. Continuou tranqüilo como se tivesse a eternidade para explicar. Ele disse "Agora estou trabalhando para você. Passaremos um mês tocando o negócio juntos e depois, quando seus contatos estiverem acostumados comigo, acostumados em me ver trabalhando ao seu lado, então colocaremos a operação em andamento".

"Eu não tenho quarto vago e nem tenho certeza se quero continuar com isso" murmurei.

"Onde Hilde ficava?" Heero perguntou.

Senti meu estômago revirar. "Então você investigou toda minha vida, não é?"

"Tínhamos de ter informações sobre seu passado" Heero se desculpou e até conseguiu parecer preocupado.

"Hilde ficava onde meus empregados ficam agora" respondi de mal grado.

"Eles se foram" Heero me informou.

"Que bom, porque senão eu teria de ir lá e acabar com a raça deles por terem me roubado!" reclamei.

Com isso, Heero se endireitou. "Eles te roubaram? Eu poderia fazer a ocorrência, ter alguns agentes..."

"Estragaria seu disfarce" apontei. "Ao invés disso seria melhor se seus amigos dos Preventers me recompensassem"

Heero concordou. "Eu verei sobre isso".

"Legal!" Endireitei também e dei um passo em sua direção. "Agora sobre seus planos. Eu-"

Houve uma pancada e parte da minha cerca caiu com a força de uma pequena escavadeira. Poeira amarela voou em nossa direção e então se assentou.

"PUTA MERDA!" Gritei e esqueci de tudo ao pular da varanda e corre em direção da máquina. Pulei na frente daquela coisa e escalei meu caminho até a cabine. Meu vizinho surpreso me olhou em choque. "Eu ainda não fui embora, Stubburt! Dê o fora do meu quintal! E trate de arrumar minha cerca também, cacete!"

O homem inclinou-se para fora da cabine com cuidado enquanto desligava o motor. A máquina parou num instante. "Eh, desculpa aí, Maxwell. É de quem pegar primeiro, sabe? Achei que tinha ido embora de vez."

"Bem. Não fui!" Rangi os dentes pra ele e surrei o vidro de sua cabine. Era plástico pesado e soou como um tambor. "Eu sou muito esperto para deixar os tiras me pegarem. Tiveram de me deixar ir. Ainda estou nos negócios!"

"Você não tem ninguém para te ajudar" ele esfregou na minha cara. "Sua ajuda se foi. Não pode continuar sozinho, garoto. O melhor é arrumar suas coisas e deixar profissionais como eu tomar conta do terreno".

"Vai se foder!" Gritei pra ele e apontei onde Heero tinha vindo cuidadosamente ficar, próximo da grande roda da escavadeira. "Essa é minha maldita ajuda! Agora vai à merda e dê o fora do meu quintal!"

O homem me encarou feio e me xingou. O motor rugiu à vida e mal tive tempo de pular fora antes do solavanco e finalmente dar ré. Aterrissei com força e tropecei. Então me lembrei de Heero e senti um momento de puro pânico antes de vê-lo me dando cobertura e olhando com raiva para o meu vizinho em retirada. Juntei-me a ele e encaramos a cerca quebrada.

"Achado não é roubado é a regra número um por aqui" Eu o disse. "Deixe o lugar por um tempo e alguém vai 'achar' e tomar até o terreno todo".

Heero me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Estou contratado então?"

Fiz careta e retirei meu cachecol para limpar o rosto agora sujo e coberto em suor. "É, está contratado, mas espere trabalhar pra caramba, Yuy. Eu não pago folgados... Na verdade, eu não pago. Você ganha um lugar pra ficar e está por conta própria para refeições. Eu faço um acordo com alguma sucata e você fica com 5%".

"10%" Heero discutiu, aquele bendito brilho divertido em seus olhos novamente.

"Eu mal fico com 10%!" retorqui, mas então rolei os olhos como se ele estivesse me quebrando e disse "Que tal 7%?"

Heero levantou a mão e eu automaticamente dei um tapa, apertei e larguei como se tivéssemos acabado de trocar algum interesse. Era um "trato feito" dos homens do ferro-velho. Pisquei pra ele.

"Fechado" Heero me disse e riu ao abaixar a aba do chapéu para que eu não pudesse mais ver seu rosto e andou de volta para o meu barraco. Sozinho novamente, percebi ter contratado e negociado pagar um agente Preventer como se ele fosse alguém procurando emprego nos ferros-velhos. Heero era bom. Muito bom.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_E-mail:__**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br **__ou botão verde no fim da página, olha lá que bonitinho, clica nele!_

_Respondido por Aryam:_

**Giby a hobbit**, que bom que gosta da fic. Espero que a revisão a deixe bem melhor. O Duo não está nas melhores das situações, mas o pobre Wufei tem lá suas razões para não confiar nele. Com sorte, tudo vai melhorar eventualmente. Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Cristal Samejima**, eu que agradeço! Não se preocupe, logo estarei postando mais dos capítulos revisados, essa fic é uma preciosidade mesmo. Fico feliz que goste.

**Manda-chan43**, olá! Fiquei até vermelha com seu comentário! Que bom que acha a fic boa, fico muito grata por suas palavras. Espero que continue gostando e comentado!

**Keiko Maxwell**, caraca, fiquei até sem palavras quando li seus comentários. Só posso te agradecer com um enorme 'abraço virtual'tm! Muitíssimo obrigada pela empolgação, não sabia que tinha alguém que gostava tanto assim da fic (tanto quanto eu, na verdade). Valeu pelos toques, eu revisei a fic para mudar alguns termos que me incomodavam, mas sempre escapa uma coisinha ou outra, já foi consertado, espero que a melhora seja visível das versões anteriores. Também fico um pouco desapontada com a falta de comentários, por isso sempre estou fazendo apelos por mais, mas os seus já me deixaram tão feliz que valeram por um monte. Logo postarei mais capítulos revisados. E, por favor, continue lendo e comentando!

**Ilía Verseau**, olá! Não achei seu comentário fraco, muito pelo contrário, obrigada! Sim, é muita sacanagem o que fazem com o Duo, praticamente o obrigando a cometer um crime na situação miserável em que ele se encontra. Ainda bem que ele tem jogo de cintura e acaba dando um jeitinho, mas coitado mesmo, ainda se dá muito mal. Essas duas frases que achou truncadas, me manda por e-mail depois, por favor, quais são, estou revisando justamente para melhorar mesmo. O inglês da Kracken é meio estranho em alguns momentos, tem certas frases dela que não tem sentido, toda sugestão é bem vinda! Obrigada de novo, beijos!

**Anzula**, hehe, o Wufei é meio mala mesmo e os dois não se dão bem de jeito nenhum... Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Seto Scorpyos**, então, todo mundo pega birra do Wufei no começo (inclusive eu) e tenho que admitir que elenão melhora muito mais pra frente... Ele é bem pé no saco, mas o Duo aprende a lidar com ele. Eles sacanearam o americano legal mesmo, mas o pobre do Duo tem uma vida já tão miserável que no fim não será tão ruim. Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Fico contente em saber que gostou dos primeiros capítulos, logo vou postar o resto.

**Harumi**! É tão bom ter notícias suas! Eu que agradeço o comentário! Acho engraçado o fato de você parecer ser umas das únicas a entender que quem está postando essa fic sou eu e não a Illy. Mas tudo bem, espero que a revisão esteja bem melhor do que a versão anterior. Abraços!

**Bibiss**, nossa, fiquei até vermelha com o elogio. Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Que bom que gosta da fic, é uma de minhas preferidas. Espero que continue acompanhando e sempre que tiver um tempinho, dê um 'oi'!

**Scheila Potter Malfoy, **seu comentário foi muito decente sim! Hehe, obrigada! Espero que continue gostando!

**Belle Wood**, fico feliz de receber seu comentário! Outra fã da fic que eu desconhecia. Que bom que está gostando, por favor, continue acompanhando!


	5. 04 Anseios

**Lawless Hearts**

_De: Kracken_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

_

* * *

  
_

Keiko Maxwell, obrigada pela ajuda com a revisão.

_Lembrem-se: Comentários são sempre muito bem vindos e não doem nada!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Parte 04 - Anseios**

"Você não deu uma boa olhada no meu barraco quando veio aqui antes?" não resisti em perguntar, enquanto subíamos os degraus da minha varanda.

Heero não mordeu a isca. Enquanto ficava ao meu lado esperando que eu abrisse a porta, comentou: "Eu não cheguei a entrar da última vez".

Ouvimos um barulho alto e o som de máquina. Voltei-me com olhos desconfiados para meu vizinho cobrindo com um grande pedaço de metal a abertura que havia feito em minha cerca. Eu grunhi, mas era melhor que nada. Virei novamente e abri a porta. "Desculpe a bagunça," falei sarcasticamente e o guiei para dentro, as mãos indo fundo nos bolsos enquanto eu me encolhia envergonhado. Porque me sentia assim, não sei. Era culpa dele meu lugar estar daquele jeito.

Heero não analisou nada como eu esperava. Em vez disso, pareceu preocupado. "Eles levaram tudo."

"Você está assumindo que eu tinha muita coisa para começar," grunhi amargamente. Arrumei uma cadeira, coloquei-a atrás da mesa e sentei pesadamente. "Eu deixo a vida me levar."

Heero foi até o mural na parede atrás de mim e tentou decifrar meus rabiscos, meu calendário e algumas fotos que eu havia pregado por motivos... contemplativos.

"Como você..." ele começou, mas o cortei certo do que diria a seguir.

"Sim, fotos de rapazes! Sou gay! Você é esperto, já tinha descoberto, né? E daí? Se te deixa com nojo então dê o fora!" fiquei surpreso o quanto meu rosto ficou vermelho e como eu não conseguia olhar pra ele.

Heero disse calmamente: "Eu não ia dizer nada sobre as fotos. Não tenho nenhum problema com sua orientação sexual. Eu ia perguntar sobre sua programação. Eu não consigo entender o que escreveu aqui".

Se acha que minhas bochechas estavam quentes antes, podia derreter gundanium nelas agora. Rangi os dentes e então, tentando me desculpar, falei: "Desculpa. Acho que me acostumei com as pessoas tendo a reação contrária".

"Hn," ele consegui fazer isso soar simpático. Incrível.

Tentei me recompor, tentei empurrar para longe toda a lembrança de ontem e sim, dessa manhã também, _droga_, e lidar com Heero com uma boa atitude. Dei um tapa em minha testa. "Tenho tudo aqui," informei. "Mas não há muito o que explorar em meus arquivos mentais. Os negócios..." É aqui que eu deveria admitir minha falha e não era nem um pouco fácil. "Os negócios não vão muito bem."

Ele não perguntou 'por que não'. Senti-me estúpido por ser grato. Talvez ele tenha entendido o quão difícil foi para mim confessar isso e, quem sabe só estava me dando uma folga antes do próximo nível? Porém, falou: "Ainda não comi. Pago o café da manhã se me mostrar onde posso comprar suprimentos para a cabana que vou ficar".

Isso soava menos como caridade. Meu estômago já fazia barulhos alegres. "Feito," concordei e me levantei. "Vamos ter de caminhar um bocado. Não há nenhum ônibus que vá por entre os lotes."

"Aceitável," respondeu em um tom de voz que me lembrava a guerra. Tive calafrios e senti a necessidade de sair para o calor dos raios de sol. Era repentino, mas havia uma sensação de alívio em fazer isso. Tinha o poder de fazer muitas coisas ruins irem embora.

Heero me seguiu para fora. Peguei um caminho já muito usado para os fundos e passamos pelo portão chegando à ruela entre os terrenos. Neste momento, houve um ronco alto que encheu o mundo. Heero se surpreendeu e olhou feio para o céu. Ele teve que piscar rápido. A luz vinha do sol, refletida para a estação por grandes coletores. Podia ser tão doloroso quanto o verdadeiro sol. Não me incomodava. Eu sabia o que ele estava vendo; grandes placas de metal se estendendo para fora nas laterais da estação, o zunido das turbinas, o barulho do vento sendo sugado por elas e então liberado novamente os demônios da poeira amarela e 'sujeira' vermelha rodopiando com o oxigênio. Contei até vinte e o barulho parou, as placas se retraíram. A sujeira começou uma vagarosa e colorida volta para o chão.

"Quatro vezes ao dia," comentei casualmente ao começar a andar amarrando minha bandana ao redor da cabeça, as bordas caindo sobre meu rosto para esconder meus olhos. "Eles não se incomodam em atualizar o sistema por aqui. Se funciona, não troque. Sabedoria de L2."

Quando o olhei, Heero parecia perturbado ao me seguir.

"Você não esteve por muito tempo em L2, não é?" perguntei.

"Não," respondeu, confirmando minhas suspeitas. "Eles... Eles não têm esse sistema na cidade."

Eu sorri. "Não."

"Deve ter uns 50 anos de idade," ressaltou desnecessariamente.

"85 na verdade," corrigi. "Quebra de vez em quando, mas mesmo os burocratas de L2 não querem vidas de homens da sucata em suas mãos. Eles consertam. Não foram muitos que morreram por causa disso."

"Não foram muitos?" Heero ficou chocado. "Isso é-"

"Criminoso, eu sei," dei uma risada quase macabra, "Acostume-se. Isso é L2".

Heero estava silencioso. Viramos uma esquina e seguimos outra direção, o caminho amarelo-avermelhado parecia interminável quando uma onda de calor obscureceu a distância. "Você mudou," Heero finalmente soltou, como se estivesse segurando isso por um tempo.

Dei de ombros. "Não muito. Eu sempre fui desse jeito. Eu só disfarçava bem durante a guerra."

"Por quê?" Heero se espantou. "Por que se incomodar com um 'disfarce'?"

"Quem gosta de um espertalhão maníaco depressivo de temperamento ruim, malandro de rua e terrorista?" ri mesmo sem ver muita graça nisso. Era melhor deixar passar. Doía um pouco menos, fazia a memória daqueles dias obscuros, aquela solidão, aquela necessidade de ser aceito e acolhido como amigo pelas pessoas a minha volta, menos aguda.

"Eu queria que as pessoas me deixassem em paz," Heero admitiu. "Queria me focar inteiramente em ganhar a guerra."

"Quer dizer que aquela sua atitude de 'assassino frio de pedra' era apenas um show também?" fiquei boquiaberto e seus lábios moveram-se levemente em um sorriso enquanto ele concordava uma vez com a cabeça. Gargalhei abertamente dessa vez, relembrando. Sosseguei quando vi uma pontada de dor em seus olhos azuis. Não foi fácil para ele também. Nossos 'atos' não eram à prova de balas.

"Acho que estamos recomeçando então, nos conhecendo outra vez," falei ao secar suor da minha testa. "Sem mais encenações, tá?"

"Concordo," Heero respondeu e foi como se fizéssemos um pacto aqui e agora.

Fazendo nosso caminho para o Mercado Rowe, Heero aos tropeços e suando ao meu lado, era mesmo difícil de lembrar que ele era um agente disfarçado dos Preventers. Quando pensei melhor, bufei para mim mesmo e me chamei de idiota. Claro, seria legal ter Heero realmente trabalhando para mim, dividindo meu lugar... Dividir minha vida? Eu me entretinha com idéias assim durante a guerra e um pouco depois, mas era claro para mim que Relena era quem tinha toda sua atenção. O que será que aconteceu? Talvez um piloto Zé-ninguém de Gundam não fora o suficiente para ela no final das contas, especialmente agora sendo ela a Rainha de tudo. Fiquei mal por Heero.

Esfreguei meu estômago, lembrando dele rosnando para mim, bravo comigo, confuso por minha culpa e falta de comida e me torturando. É, já fomos colegas íntimos antes. Talvez eu tivesse a chance de catar o que Relena chutou? Sabe, realmente não vale o esforço de ser sarcástico consigo mesmo.

"Duo!" uma mulher cantou e acenou energicamente de uma barraca ao lado da estrada suja. Havia uma fileira delas, cheias de tudo que se pudesse imaginar sendo vendido por pessoas de todos os tipos.

Era um jogo, pelo menos para mim, e barganhar era apenas parte disso. Acenei de volta, dei meu maior sorriso e fui com prazer até a barraca. Ela estava bonita de saia e um top feito de jeans. Seu cabelo era um emaranhado de cachos dourados por baixo da aba do chapéu de sucateiro e seu rosto era quase angelical com seus grandes olhos azuis. Porém, Teresa estava longe de ser angelical. Ela piscou pra mim enquanto virava uma frigideira com bolinhos em um fogãozinho com a habilidade de quem já está acostumada.

"Estou faminto Teresa," falei ao esfregar meu estômago e deixar minha mão descer até minha virilha. Ela podia adivinhar 'de quê' eu estava falando.

"Coitadinho!" Teresa falou manhosa. Ela sorriu para mim em retorno. "Eu podia dar um jeito nessa sua fome, gracinha." De repente ela se virou e deu uma levantada na saia, flertando, revelando por um instante um fio dental cor-de-rosa. Ela se voltou para mim, toda comportada novamente e disse rouca, apontando sua pequena cabana com a espátula: "Eu tenho um pouco de privacidade lá atrás..."

Dei a ela o patenteado olhar_ Duo de cachorro na forca_. "Eu quero, quero mesmo, mas eu tenho que mostrar os arredores pra esse cara," apontei com um dedão para o japonês que franzia o cenho e revirei os olhos. "Ele precisa de suprimentos e eu preciso de um café da manhã, depois temos que trabalhar. Talvez... Mais tarde... Porque, Deus, você está maravilhosa hoje!"

Ela sorriu maliciosa e virou uma pilha de bolinhos quentes em um pedaço de papel. Ela jogou açúcar neles e me passou. "Você pode me dar um pouco agora e pagar o resto mais tarde."

E assim foi o jogo. Quando olhei para Heero, ele se aproximou receoso para pagar alguns créditos a mulher. Cuidadosamente, fiz malabarismos com os bolinhos jogando-os de uma mão a outra para evitar me queimar, ao lado de Heero, descemos a rua. "Relaxa, é só brincadeira. Elas só querem um pouco de atenção e eu dou isso a elas. Se eu realmente resolvesse tentar passar daquele fio dental, aquela linda jovem provavelmente chamaria seu grande e feioso marido pra me esfaquear."

Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se. "Ela é casada?"

"Os caras trabalham duro aqui, Heero," expliquei dando de ombros. "Muitas vezes não sobra energia para romancear suas esposas ou namoradas. É por isso que elas gostam de flertar comigo. Eu falo algo que as agrada, elas têm um sonho erótico de nós transando e eu continuo meu caminho com algumas coisas com o preço reduzido e um sorriso."

Heero grunhiu, se em entendimento ou desaprovação, não saberia dizer. Bem, _foda-se_, pensei. Se ele queria julgar, estava no lugar totalmente errado.

Inclinei-me para outra tenda e a mulher franzindo com um coque apertado balançou o dedo pra mim. "Eu não sou Teresa, Maxwell, e eu sei qual é a sua, lembra? Eu que entrego sua correspondência."

Corei desconfortavelmente. "Tá bom, tá bom!" recuei e gesticulei para Heero. "Ela vende coisas de qualidade. Não tem como se enganar comprando da Kylee."

Esperei o agente disfarçado escolher entre o estoque dela. Comprou mais algumas roupas, um espanador e alguns aparelhos domésticos. Kylee observava como se estivesse confusa e então lembrei que ela era ex-militar. Senti um temor apertar meu estômago, mas então ela cedeu um desconto para Heero e deu a ele um aceno de cabeça, séria. Ele fez o mesmo como se eles se entendessem perfeitamente e a pagou. Pegando seu pacote, prosseguimos o caminho.

"Então, o que foi aquilo?" perguntei curioso.

"Algo que não é um jogo," Heero retrucou. "É respeito."

"Isso não é arriscado?" quis saber, não gostando de seu tom condescendente.

"Não," ele respondeu. "Há muitas pessoas que estiveram na guerra. Não é suspeito."

"Ah." Digeri isso por um minuto e disse: "Isso não teria funcionado com Teresa".

Ele sorriu. "Não, não teria."

Era, mais uma vez, um encontro de grandes mentes e ficou difícil não parecer um idiota impressionado. Lembro de como tínhamos trabalhado juntos durante a guerra. Ele era fechado e abrasivo, mas ainda assim conseguimos dar um jeito de trabalharmos em parceria naturalmente, astuciosos, quase instintivos, com nossas ações. Havia me surpreendido na época e esse 'entendimento' não mudara. Heero e eu estávamos nos dando bem. Éramos... Interrompi essa parte e reprimi a dor como se fosse um machucado repentino. Ele era um policial, eu um sucateiro suspeito de ser ladrão. Ele precisava de mim. O instinto das ruas entrou em alerta. Como disse antes, não vivi tanto sendo estúpido e isso vale por ser ingênuo também. Talvez estivéssemos nos tornando amigáveis, mas não me garantia baixar minha guarda caso fosse verdade.

"Chove por aqui?" Heero perguntou curioso, evitando a luz intensa ao nosso redor. Um calor desses, você poderia aturar quando era feito pela natureza. Afinal, o homem não tem o que fazer sobre isso e apenas agüenta. Quando se sabe que o dedo de alguém está no controle, aí se torna bem mais pessoal.

"Nem sempre, enferruja a sucata e as turbinas de qualquer jeito," falei e zombei em seguida: "E os figurões lá de cima preferem manter a maior parte da água em seus parques e piscinas particulares. Há apenas um tanto limitado de água, sabe como é!"

"E é por isso que temos ar-condicionado, sacos de gelo e jaquetas revestidas pra neve!" uma voz gritou de uma das barracas. Um homem forte e alto sorriu para mim e acenou para sua mercadoria. "Se os homens importantes não querem nos dar água e temperatura descente, devemos fazer nós mesmos".

"Ignore-o," resmunguei e comecei a comer um dos bolinhos, agora frios o suficiente. Ofereci um ao japonês que o pegou enquanto olhava quase saudosamente a máquina na barraca. "Nem tente," avisei. "É melhor se acostumar com o clima do que tentar lutar contra ele com essa porcaria."

Heero aproximou-se mesmo assim e eu suspirei. Ele apontou para um chapéu como o seu próprio, mas feito de palha e tiras de pano. A palha o tornava bem mais caro. O homem o entregou e me olhou de cima a baixo. Olhei afrontosamente para outro lado.

"Como anda, Maxwell?" o homem perguntou de forma sugestiva. "Já está cansado de ser solitário? Pode até estar quente, mas um homem fica com a cama fria quando se é o único nela."

Continuei olhando para a feira. "Frio pode ser bom, considerando a alternativa," resmunguei.

"Quanto custa?" Heero perguntou abruptamente. O lojista respondeu. Estremeci diante do preço. Meu novo empregado pechinchou e se safou pagando apenas um pouco menos que o absurdo. Ele me surpreendeu colocando o chapéu em minha cabeça enquanto caminhávamos. "O lenço não é bom o suficiente," justificou.

Não conseguia me decidir como me sentir sobre isso, uma parte nervosa pela caridade e a outra parte ainda mais brava por ele pensar poder me paparicar como uma mãe e outra parte ainda... Quase impressionado com... Sabe quando vê um bife bem suculento ou encontra o mais doce pedaço de torta que já viu, mas sabe que não pode ter, pois não está em seu direito pegar...? Sim, era esse o sentimento.

"Por que não flertou com ele?" Heero perguntou e havia uma cautela em sua voz que não consegui entender.

"Ele não estava brincando," respondi direto.

O Preventer de olhos azuis terminou suas compras e depois nos comprou garrafas de refrigerante geladas. Bebemos pelo longo e empoeirado caminho de volta ao meu ferro-velho. Passando pelo portão... Sabe, você não percebe o quanto é solitário enquanto não abandona uma multidão. Isso me consumia um pouco, mas então olhei para Heero do meu lado. Acho que não estava mais sozinho. Era um sentimento muito bom, até eu notar o homem dos impostos, em um terno completo, plantado na minha varanda.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_E-mail:__**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br**__ou botão verde no fim da página, olha lá que bonitinho, clica nele!_

_

* * *

  
_

Agradecimentos:

**Cristal Samejima: **Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Uma coisa que adoro nessa fic é a caracterização dos personagens, realmente é muito bom ver um Duo forte e decidido ao invés de como ele é geralmente colocado, como um bobo alegre ou submisso. Que bom que está gostando, logo postarei outros capítulos revisados!

**Keiko Maxwell**. Olá menina! Caramba, a Kracken realmente sabe cativar fãs. Fico feliz pela fic estar melhor do que antes e grata por me deixar saber disso. Ela foi postada até o capítulo 15 no xyzyaoi e como a Dhandara e suas lacaias ainda estão ignorando a mim e ao Grupo de Tradução, a fic ainda está postada no site. Ela vai até o capítulo 24 e não se preocupe, tem um final sim e será traduzido. Pode ter certeza que nossos projetos não só não foram abandonados como serão continuados e haverão novos. Muito obrigada pela força e abraços!

**Harumi**, que pena que não tem comentários engraçados para essa fic, mas realmente ela tem um tom mais sério e dramático. Fico feliz por também gostar dela! Heero foi sacana em pedir salário, mas ele só está fazendo isso para não parecer que o Duo é obrigado a contratá-lo por ser Preventer. Dá aquela sensação de "você é meu funcionário" e não ao contrário. Obrigada pelo comentário (como sempre ^^) e fico aliviada por tudo parecer bonitinho! Abraços!

**Tutih-ruthsamela**, obrigada pelo comentário! Que bom que achou interessante, espero que continue acompanhando! Já estava na hora de postarmos aqui no site. Até!


	6. 05 De Acordo com os Números

**Lawless Hearts**

_De: Kracken_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Parte 05 – De acordo com os números**

"Amigo seu?" Heero perguntou num tom de voz de quem sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Não acho que ele tenha amigos, bem, a não ser os ratos," murmurei.

"Sr. Maxwell," o homem cumprimentou quando chegamos na varanda. "Haroldo Kimmins, Fiscal da Receita Federal de L2".

Heero passou por mim para abrir a porta e entrar. Observei-o colocar suas sacolas em minha escrivaninha vazia e o entendimento quanto a minha situação desamparada me atingiu de uma vez. Laptop: roubado. Arquivos: roubados. O inventário cuidadosamente organizado por Hilde: desaparecido. Nunca hesitei, nem mesmo quando fiquei frente a frente com uma tropa de móbile dolls, mas esse baixinho, magrelo, com um sorriso de coveiro me deixou tremendo até as botas. Esqueça a parte de desistir dos negócios, esse homem pode acabar com tudo com apenas uma assinatura.

Heero voltou com as mãos nos bolsos e tomou a posição ao meu lado como se fosse meu braço direito. Era reconfortante e eu não tinha certeza do porquê. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para me tirar dessa bagunça prestes a acontecer no ferro-velho Maxwell.

As turbinas da colônia se recolheram. Kimmins e eu nem nos mexemos, ficamos imóveis, acostumados com a distração, sabendo que tínhamos de esperar até o processo terminar para continuarmos. Heero estava inquieto. A poeira o fez tossir. Eu e Kimmins já havíamos levantado os cachecóis para proteger nossas bocas e narizes. O som metálico do mecanismo em funcionamento enfim cessou. O ar em movimento parou de rodopiar e a sujeira começou a descer lentamente em direção a 'terra'.

Kimmins continuou, como se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos: "Nós, da Receita, temos umas perguntas para lhe fazer após recebermos o seu último pagamento de impostos, Sr. Maxwell". Ele deu umas batidinhas na pasta de couro que segurava. "Se pudesse esclarecer algumas discrepâncias, ficaríamos muito gratos".

"Discrepâncias?" estava ganhando tempo. Sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando. Contudo, minha mente girava em círculos tentando encontrar um jeito de escapar das garras do leão que se fechavam ao meu redor, afiadas com minha própria contabilidade criativa.

O homem acenou com a cabeça para o quintal. "Você tem equipamentos que não estavam na sua lista de posses e vários de seus empregados se inscreveram no seguro-desemprego. Não havia nenhuma menção de empregados em seu último pagamento."

O homem sorriu. Tubarões devem sorrir assim logo antes de estraçalharem suas presas e devorá-las. Ele sabia que me tinha na palma da mão. Não estava perguntando por estar confuso, perguntava porque queria que eu perdesse o controle e admitisse meus erros propositalmente. Acontece que Duo Maxwell não perdera o controle nem debaixo de tortura da Oz e certamente não cederia às lágrimas na frente desse carinha. Comecei a responder, mas de repente a mão de Heero se fechou em meu braço. Doeu. Dizia o quanto ele queria que eu calasse a maldita boca. Olhei feio para ele, mas me ignorava, acenando agora para Kimmins entrar.

"Vamos nos sentar, senhor". Heero disse, mas Kimmins não tinha intenção de entrar em meu barracão. Ele parecia desconfortável, pronto para recusar. O japonês não lhe deu chance. Apenas guiou Kimmins para dentro e puxou uma cadeira na mesa para que o mesmo se sentasse.

"Meu tempo é limitado." Falou Kimmins, significando que não queria ficar por muito tempo, com medo de contrair alguma doença do meu lixão.

"Não vai demorar," Heero o assegurou. Tirou seu chapéu e passou uma mão pelo cabelo ao explicar: "Duo Maxwell recentemente perdeu seus arquivos e foi forçado a refazer tudo sozinho até o prazo padrão. Ele não tinha qualquer conhecimento de seu contador não ter incluído o novo equipamento no relatório. Quanto aos empregados, eles não trabalhavam para o Sr. Maxwell, mas estavam ocupando sua propriedade. Como eram indigentes, o Sr. Maxwell não teve coragem de despejá-los. Se tivermos um prazo prolongado e um modo de corrigir o relatório, tenho certeza que o Sr. Maxwell poderá completá-lo no tempo designado e pagar a quantidade devida mensalmente".

Kimmins franziu. "Pagamentos, senhor?"

Sentia-me como uma terceira roda, um espectador, uma mosca na parede, mas não estava a ponto de interromper justo quando obviamente Heero salvava o meu traseiro. Recuei para um canto e lhe dei o espaço necessário.

"O Sr. Maxwell foi roubado. Muitos de seus bens e registros foram furtados." O moreno explicou. "Levará algum tempo para reconstituir os registros e recuperar o valor monetário perdido. Acredito que haja um programa para que casos desafortunados como estes possam pagar suas taxas até seu imposto ser totalmente coberto?"

Kimmins pareceu bem infeliz. "Há sim... Mas haverá algumas penalidades, senhor."

"Claro." Heero respondeu.

"Hmmm..." Kimmins franziu o cenho novamente. Ele não queria ajudar. Queria a caça abatida, o gosto de sangue do sonegador de impostos, mas ele não poderia refutar o que meu colega dizia. Com um som exasperado, começou a retirar formulários da pasta. Heero os pegou, checou para ter certeza que eram os apropriados e agradeceu a Kimmins que o analisou, pensando 'sucateiro safado', mas perguntou duvidoso: "Você fará as contabilidades do Sr. Maxwell agora?"

"Não." Heero respondeu. "O Sr. Maxwell será seu próprio contador de agora em diante."

"Bom," resmungou Kimmins ao fechar sua pasta e se levantar. Espanou a poeira de seu terno impecável, feito sob medida, com batidinhas leves dos dedos ao se dirigir à porta. "Não terá outra chance de arrumar isso, já vou avisando".

"Entendido." Heero replicou.

Kimmins foi embora e fechei a porta à suas costas. Vigiei sua retirada do terreno por uma janela escura, antes de me virar para meu salvador. Eu estava extremamente envergonhado. "Hilde costumava cuidar de toda a papelada." Comentei, coçando a nuca nervosamente. "Não tenho muito talento pra isso."

Esperei Heero insistir, exigir uma explicação, mas ao invés disso apenas pegou seus suprimentos. Notei que deixou uma sacola para trás. Comecei a pegá-la achando que queria ajuda, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

"Isso é pra você," o agente disfarçado me disse e então, sabendo que precisava ouvir aquilo, acrescentou: "Pode me pagar depois".

Ajudou como se alguém tirasse alguns grãos de areia de uma montanha, a montanha de vergonha e desamparo que me esmagava nesse momento. Não conseguia olhá-lo ao abrir a porta e segui-lo para fora. O silêncio entre nós, enquanto andávamos para os fundos do terreno, fazia-me imaginar o que ele deveria estar pensando. Não consegui me impedir de tentar explicar, não aceitando sua oferta silenciosa de esquecer o acontecido.

"Sou bom em negociar." Falei. "Sou bom com mecânica, em consertar essas porcarias e arrumar alguém que compre, mas não sou nada bom com a papelada, o inventário, em deixar toda essa sucata organizada. Hilde era boa nisso... Muito boa".

"Não se precisa de talento." Heero retrucou como se estivesse se divertindo, _maldito seja_. "Precisa de disciplina. Eu... Eu mesmo tive alguns problemas quando a guerra acabou e tentava achar o meu lugar".

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Você teve?" Somei dois com dois. "Você sabia de tudo aquilo lá atrás por que passou por isso também?"

Heero confirmou. Ao menos uma vez, mantive minha grande boca fechada e retornei a cortesia. Não perguntei e nem condenei. "Aprendi..." ele ofereceu "a não fazer certas coisas eu mesmo. Existem profissionais para lidar com isso".

Fiz uma careta. "Caso não tenha reparado Heero, estou duro."

"Não por muito tempo." Ele me disse. "Trabalhando juntos, acho que conseguiremos tornar mais desses maquinários em máquinas funcionais e comerciáveis".

Isso fora um problema com Hilde. Ela conseguia voar e pilotar um móbile suit, mas realmente consertá-lo ou qualquer outra coisa, estava fora de sua especialidade. Parecera uma boa sociedade, eu consertava e ela cuidava da papelada. Infelizmente, como Heero me chamou a atenção, eu conseguia consertar coisas e preparar o ferro-velho para a venda, mas sozinho não era tão eficiente. Você não consegue créditos sem ter nada para vender.

Alcançamos a cabana nos fundos da propriedade, o japonês silencioso e eu, com possibilidades girando pela cabeça. Fui interrompido quando abrimos a porta e pairou no ar um cheiro que era indescritível. Havia três sacos de dormir alinhados com a parede. O chão entre eles estava coberto de imundice. Mijo e vômito misturavam-se com comida estragada. Afastei-me da porta e coloquei o cachecol sobre o nariz.

"Merda!" exclamei.

"Provavelmente." Heero respondeu, neutro, mas parecia tão enojado quanto eu.

Puxei sua regata. "Vamos. Você NÃO vai ficar aqui".

O moreno de olhos azuis franziu o cenho e ignorou minha tentativa de fazê-lo se afastar. "O lugar precisa ser limpo, não importa se vou ficar aqui ou não".

"Eu posso simplesmente botar fogo nele." protestei.

Heero grunhiu. "Muitos bens a serem desperdiçados".

"Não está falando sério!" protestei novamente quando vi aquela expressão decidida e teimosa, aquela que ele usava quando estava determinado a completar algo, mesmo que morresse fazendo.

"Precisarei ficar com você algumas noites até terminar de limpar." O Preventer ofereceu e agora era uma pergunta.

Mentalmente, pisei em cima daquele pedacinho de mim que pulou como uma criança idiota super excitada e me impedi de gritar '_Yahoo!'. _Não era um encontro. Não era nada, a não ser um platônico convite para 'dormir no mesmo quarto'. _Cai na real Maxwell_, disse a mim mesmo com severidade. Heero já ficaria bem desconfortável dormindo tão perto de um homem gay, ainda mais de um homem gay que estava babando em cima dele... Bem, não babando... Desejando... Risque isso... Querendo... Esperando... Tá legal, não havia um jeito melhor de dizer que eu havia acabado de beijar o céu e não conseguia evitar dar uma espiada em um grande sonho, um que tinha escondido desde a guerra. Estava pronto e esperando apenas por esse incrível e impossível momento.

_Ele não é gay, ele não é gay, ele não é gay_. Disse a mim mesmo pelo menos umas cinco vezes antes de poder sorrir para Heero e falar com algum controle: "Tudo bem, pode ficar com meu sofá, mas eu ajudo a passar a mangueira nesse lugar. É meu afinal".

Meu novo empregado respondeu: "Ajuda seria bem-vinda".

"Ótimo," puxei sua regata novamente. "Agora vamos dar o fora daqui antes que eu faça parte da decoração".

Heero riu e voltamos para o barracão principal. Olhei-o de esguelha e falei: "Não me lembro de você rindo, bem, exceto daquele jeito bem maligno que você tinha durante a guerra".

"Maligno?" Heero sorriu sem jeito. "Acho que tentava soar maduro".

Também me juntei na risada. "Maduro? Soava bem psicótico, isso sim, Heero".

O chão começou a tremer de repente. Agachei, mãos espalmadas no chão. Heero parecia perdido. Dei um solavanco em suas calças quando ele cambaleou e então seguiu minha orientação, agachando-se também. O tremor aumentou e um baixo ronco de máquina desgastada ecoou por todo lado. Algumas das minhas peças de metal caíram da pilha, barulhos metálicos se juntaram ao ruído. Quando o agito parou, lentamente me reergui junto com Heero e continuamos a andar.

"O que foi isso?" perguntou com temor, seus olhos sondando as paredes a nossa volta. Talvez estivesse esperando uma rachadura a qualquer momento.

"Ninguém sabe o que causa isso," respondi. "Acontece de vez em quando, não é muito freqüente. Talvez estejam relacionadas com a rotação da estação ou os coletores de umidade, as turbinas ou ainda os canos subterrâneos... ou... Bem, só acontece nessa parte da estação, então claro que ninguém se incomodou em consertar... Seja lá o que for".

Heero grunhiu. "Quer dizer, ninguém morreu ainda, então tudo bem?"

"Certo." respondi brilhantemente. "Você meio que tem de ter fé que tudo está se segurando, Heero, ou fica louco rapidinho".

Alcançamos meu barraco e entramos. Havia ar condicionado, mas apenas alguns graus mais fresco do que lá fora. Era bem melhor ligar os ventiladores e abrir as passagens de ar no chão que chegava à temperaturas mais frias bem abaixo de nós. Economiza o custo de energia. Heero me observou abri-las e se inclinou em uma para pegar a rajada de ar frio.

"Não ventila gases lá de baixo também?" ele quis saber, franzindo o cenho.

Ergui um dedo e o sacudi na sua frente. "Tente não pensar em coisas assim, Heero. Uma pessoa comum na parte ruim de L2 vive em geral até setenta e dois anos e a maioria das pessoas respira a poeira e os gases das ventas. Pode até fazer mal, mas nem tanto. Normalmente é muito pior pra quem trabalha com a radiação das naves de carga".

Refrescado, joguei meu chapéu na mesa e carreguei minha sacola para quarto. Heero me seguiu. Colocando os pacotes no chão, fuçamos neles. As refeições prontas para esquentar, empilhamos em um armário mais baixo. As bebidas estavam seladas e com etiquetas para resfriar ou aquecer, dependendo de como as quiséssemos. Foram para um armário também. Era a comida de verdade que precisava da pequena geladeira. Pregada ao chão por causa dos tremores aleatórios, meus três ladrões não conseguiram levá-la. Colocamos alguns vegetais, alguns pacotes de carne e, maravilha das maravilhas, salgadinhos e batatas fritas* - incluindo um pacote com seis latas de refrigerante. Sorri para Heero.

"Achei que você era alguém que comia coisas saudáveis." Comentei.

Heero deu de ombros. "Meus treinadores não permitiam comidas industrializadas e eu sempre temi que pudessem prejudicar minha eficiência durante a guerra. Agora não tenho de me preocupar com isso," ele corou. Eu o encarei e sorri de orelha a orelha.

"Tentando recuperar um pouco da juventude perdida, né?" perguntei propositalmente.

Ele me olhou, aqueles olhos azuis quase pesarosos e pedindo desculpas. Na verdade, sentia-se culpado por querer voltar as rodas do tempo que haviam atropelado nossas vidas.

Peguei um refrigerante e joguei para ele. Pegando um pra mim mesmo, abri a tampa e tomei um gole, enquanto sentava de pernas cruzadas na cama. "Olha Heero, não há nada errado nisso. Ainda somos jovens. Talvez precisemos traçar nosso caminho nesse grande universo, mas ainda podemos nos divertir e agir como crianças de vez em quando também. Podemos beber refrigerante e comer..." Olhei para os biscoitos e salgadinhos "...coisas que não fazem bem nenhum".

Heero se ocupou com sua garrafa. "O treinamento tem sido bem difícil de superar... E pessoas deram suas vidas para me fazer o que sou. Eu sinto..."

Eu o cortei: "Fazê-lo como você ERA, colega," corrigi. "Agora você é apenas Heero Yuy, agente dos Preventers. Um rapaz jovem se preparando para as suas primeiras cáries".

O japonês se avermelhou novamente e tomou um gole de seu próprio refrigerante para cobrir o desconforto. Eu senti que realmente precisava quebrar esse momento vergonhoso. Pude ver que ele estava jogando para o alto seu lapso dietético ao extremo. Aquilo abriu uma janela para dentro do homem sentado ao meu lado. No fundo, ele ainda era um soldado preocupado em estar em condições perfeitas, ainda pensando, talvez, que era apenas uma arma para a paz e não merecia aproveitar a nova vida normal que lhe fora dada. É, admito que era interpretar demais em cima de apenas alguns sacos de batata frita e doces, mas eu nunca corei de vergonha por causa de um bolinho recheado.

"Acho que isso é bem melhor que as alternativas," falei inclinando-me para trás e encostando-me na parede. "Eu cheguei a beber e fumar... Tabaco e outras besteiras que pensei que me fariam esquecer várias coisas". Quem estava ficando vermelho e parecendo tímido agora? Mas eu tinha bons motivo. "Mas não foi por muito tempo. Quatre me pegou e me fez ir para reabilitação e algumas sessões com um psicólogo. Hilde veio ao meu resgate depois disso e montamos um negócio. Estou limpo desde então. Eu fui tão estúpido e... fraco. Então, veja bem, hoje prefiro me viciar em algumas batatinhas do que em coisas pesadas".

"Sinto muito." Heero disse soando muito compreensivo, quase triste. "Você fez uma nova vida aqui e chegamos destruindo tudo e a viramos de cabeça para baixo".

Ah sim, esqueci... Estava quase chegando à falência quando isso aconteceu. Minha 'nova vida' não estava indo muito bem. A cilada de Heero e Wufei foi, na verdade, uma boa distração disso; um jeito de escapar da realidade, apesar do modo que me trataram. Eu falara como se minha vida fosse uma história de sucesso: o ferrado do Maxwell consegue juntar algumas migalhas e tem a vida perfeita. Aquilo fora verdade de início. Não era verdade agora.

Dr. G disse uma vez que a vida é cheia de oportunidades, a pessoa apenas tem que esticar a mão e agarrá-las. Eu havia intencionalmente agarrado uma mão cheia de espinhos e não estava animado para repetir a dose. Porém, teria que fazê-lo. Você não sobrevive, não consegue nada hesitando, sendo um frangote. _Tenho que levar isso até o fim_, pensei, _e pular fora quando terminar_. Só espero ter outra oportunidade depois dessa, a qual eu esteja pronto para aproveitar.

"Palitinho de mel?" Heero ofereceu e segurou um tubo fino de cor marrom-amarelada, açucarado e com mel dentro.

Olhei para ele ao pegar o tubo e sorri. Ele sabia no que eu estava pensando, tenho certeza disso, mas não sabia o porquê dessa certeza. Estava completamente convencido, de alguma maneira, que ele sabia de todos os meus problemas e não estava sendo apenas compreensivo, mas estava 'ali' pra mim. Conseguia interpretar muito em uma simples oferta de doce. Deveria zombar de mim mesmo e me xingar, 'trouxa' e 'sonhador' sendo dois deles, mas, se quer saber, não o fiz... Pois sinceramente não queria nesse momento. Sentia-me muito bem acreditando que Heero se importava comigo.

"Obrigado," falei, significando bem mais do que apenas um agradecimento com aquela única palavra. Ele assentiu e sentados juntos, voltamos à infância ao chuparmos os palitos de mel.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_**N/T**__: *junk-food (literalmente: comida lixo) = expressão pejorativa para comidas gordurosas, como lanches, salgados e salgadinhos, frituras, fast-food, bolinhos, doces; enfim, alto teor calórico e pouquíssimos nutrientes._

_E-mail:__**maymacallyster**__(arroba)__**yahoo**__(ponto)__**com**__(ponto)__**br**__ou botão verde no fim da página, olha lá que bonitinho, clica nele!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Agradecimentos (respondidos pela tradutora Aryam):_

**Manda-chan43,** nenhum comentário é desnecessário! Entendo o que quer dizer sobre 'comer do Duo' nessa fic. Tenho vontade de pegar ele no colo e cuidar. Vai sofrer pra lá! Que bom que ela te dá um sensação boa apesar da angústia. Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio!

**Keiko Maxwell**! Novamente, obrigada pela ajuda com a revisão ^^ Sei que tem seus próprios problemas, mas decidi revisar esse eu mesma e já postar, aproveitando minha folguinha de feriado pós semana de provas. Acho que vou levar um tempo até retomar aonde parei a tradução... Mas ela com certeza será terminada! Estou doida para traduzir _Instincts_ da Kracken também. Bom, sobre o rolo do xyzyaoi eu não sei o que vai virar, só estou torcendo para o lance do site der certo logo (a tal da Mirela é muito cara de pau!), mas deixa isso pra lá. Abraços e como sempre, obrigada pelo comentário!

**Cristal Samejima**. Realmente o ponto forte dessa fic é a caracterização de um Duo mais forte e sem ser bobalhão e chorão. Fico feliz que goste! Não se preocupe que continuará sim. Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Harumi**! Ainda não conformo com você achando o Heero um poço de candura XD ele é mestre-mor na arte do "Hn" (dá até para ver ele virando escritor: "Como grunhir 'hn' em 50 tons diferentes – de simpático a ameaças de morte" _por_ _Heero Yuy_ e foi assim que ele ganhou milhões...). Não dá pra deixar esses meninos em paz, principalmente o Duo. Que bom que ama essa fic, eu também! Não vou desistir dela não, já traduzi até a metade e aceitação é boa. Eu que agradeço o comentário!

**Ci-chan**, dá vontade de sacudir o Duo toda hora mesmo! Mas não posso culpá-lo pela sua auto-estima ser duvidosa. A Kracken escreve de um modo simples e cru mesmo (tudo bem que com algumas frases jogadas no meio sem nenhum sentido...), mas é exatamente o que cativa. Nossa, já leu em inglês e lê a tradução? Que bom que gosta (geralmente os que lêem no original não querem nem saber de adaptação). Obrigadíssima pelo comentário e pelos elogios!

Oi dona **Ilía Verseau!** Já te comentei o lance da _red 'dust'_ ('poeira' vermelha), mas muito obrigada por me deixar um comentário! Espero que a senhorita esteja melhor! Sempre fico contente em ver seu nome quando abro a página de 'reviews' ^^

**Vivian, **olá! Sim, o site do xyzyaoi ficou meio parado desde que saímos e as fics de cada tradutora (pois cada tradutora tem autorizações específicas de cada autora) saíram com elas, por isso as atualizações pararam por lá, mas para não deixar as leitoras na mão, resolvemos voltar a postar as continuações aqui. Que bom que gosta dos projetos, obrigada pelo comentário! Essa fic é ótima mesmo ^^ Só um detalhe: essa tradução em particular foi dada a mim, Aryam, ok (não a Illy)? Abraços!

**Lis Martin, **obrigada por se incomodar em me deixar um comentário! Isso faz mesmo uma grande diferença! Que bom que está gostando, espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos!

**Aikachan00, **olá moça! Primeiramente, aqui é a Aryam, não a Illy. Apesar do nome do Grupo ter o nome dela no início, cada tradutora está postando suas próprias traduções. O site tem previsão de sair logo, é o que todas esperam! Que bom que gosta e obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos!

**Lunnafianna, **a Kracken é uma autora diferenciada por saber retratar jovens que passaram por traumas pesados como uma guerra, por isso as caracterizações dela são tão reais e profundas Que bom que gostou! Obrigada pelo comentário e pelos elogios, fico muito feliz. Espero que continue gostando.


	7. 06 Suor e Lágrimas

**Lawless Hearts**

_De: Kracken_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A**: Muito obrigada mesmo à: **Harumi**, **Silas Fiorella**, **Karoruyue**,** Aoi-Tsukii, Vivi-hydeist**, **Manda-chan43**, **Neko Lolita**, **Simca**, **Lunnafianna **e a todas as que acompanham essa fic! Não acho que preciso salientar que essa e todas as postagens são dedicadas a vocês. Fico muito agradecida pelos comentários e encorajamentos, espero que gostem de mais esse capítulo.

* * *

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Parte 06 – Suor e Lágrimas**

Cresci nas ruas e morei em lugares estranhos. Conseguia dormir em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora. Era como apertar um botão; liga e desliga. Porém, naquela noite, quando os refletores inclinarem-se para longe do sol e deixaram a escuridão dominar L2, eu estava totalmente acordado e mandando olhares furtivos para Heero deitado no sofá. Os agentes não haviam estragado muito do móvel e o moreno me assegurou ser mais do que estava acostumado. Ele se despira até ficar apenas em seu samba-cançãocinza de algodão com botões na frente, e com sua regata. Assisti atentamente seus músculos se flexionarem enquanto se esticava para ficar confortável. Encarei-o quando passou uma mão pelo cabelo bagunçado, suspirou, e simplesmente dormiu... Como eu também queria agora mesmo. Não ajudava que as luzes de segurança da propriedade passavam pela janela e o faziam... bem... brilhar e muito visível.

Quando eu lhe perguntara sobre roupas, o agente japonês puxara uma bolsa de debaixo da escada. Dera de ombros e disse algo sobre não querer assumir que seria bem-vindo e me deixar nervoso desnecessariamente. Ele percebera, após o dia anterior, meu estado irritadiço. Quando foi tomar banho, eu, claro, fui vasculhar suas coisas. Meias, roupas íntimas, camisetas, regatas e alguns pares de jeans eram tudo o que tinha. Sua arma estava estranhamente faltando. Não era possível escondê-la naqueles shorts que estava usando. Isso me fez coçar a cabeça. Um Heero Yuy desarmado simplesmente não parecia certo, por alguma razão. O homem de quem me lembrava não correria este tipo de risco. Essa realização me obrigou a estreitar os olhos e analisá-lo de outra forma, uma não envolvendo minha libido há muito negligenciada. E se houvesse alguém nos vigiando? Agentes dos Preventer usando a Inteligência de Segurança Pública da colônia para nos espiar?

Minha paranóia me dominou a ponto de fechar bem as cortinas. Ainda entrava alguma luz, mas não o suficiente para poder se distinguir algo. Minha libido queria me estrangular, mas meu instinto de rua concordava sabiamente. Ouvi Heero respirar e quase consegui odiar aquela sabedoria ganha nas ruas, o instinto que jamais me deixaria baixar a guarda completamente. Foi assim que me mantive vivo, mas me tornou solitário também. Como alguém poderia se aproximar de mim quando eu não conseguia me fazer confiar em ninguém?

Tentei ficar confortável. Vestia uma camiseta excessivamente grande caindo até meus joelhos e uma bermuda de algodão com um logo de uma marca esportiva. Eu nunca fui muito de praticar esportes. Ele me dera uma olhada de cima a baixo e fiquei meio sem jeito. Seu olhar não revelou nada e eu queria que tivesse. Estúpida, estúpida esperança. Nunca conseguia deixá-la presa por muito tempo. Aqui estou eu, dormindo ao lado de Heero Yuy, não bastando ser hetero, provavelmente era parte de uma enorme e secreta operação armadilha dos Preventer, que poderiam estar nos observando agora mesmo. Claro, havíamos trocado confidências, e não acho que ele poderia ter fingido suas emoções tão bem, mas dever era dever e era conhecido por ser o segundo nome de Heero. Mentalmente atirei na 'esperança' com um estilingue e ela fugiu choramingando.

Finalmente fui tomado pelo sono. Entretanto, tive sonhos agitados sobre a guerra, claro; mas algo me acalmava toda vez, antes de se tornarem muito ruins. Quando por fim acordei, sentei bocejando e encontrei o sofá vazio, apenas a marca de um corpo ainda impressa nos lençóis.

Tomei meu banho matinal, barbeei os poucos pêlos que teimavam em crescer, escovei os dentes e coloquei uma calça jeans e camiseta. Caminhando suavemente para fora do quarto, encontrei o pequeno escritório igualmente vazio. Contudo, a mochila do japonês ainda estava lá, e os restos de uma marmita no lixo. Ele ainda estava por perto, talvez dando uma olhada pelo quintal. Não queria pensar que tivesse ido para a cabana começar a limpar. Não senhor, nada disso, não antes de um café forte e algum tempo para acordar direito.

Após a sensação da minha noite mal dormida desaparecer junto com o café, finalmente enfiei os pés nas minhas botas e abri a porta da frente. O calor me atingiu violentamente. Furioso, corri da varanda, peguei um pedaço de metal e atirei para o céu gritando "VAAAAI SE FUDEEEEER!!!". O objeto caiu com um tinido e Heero saiu de trás de uma pilha de peças de máquinas.

Ele espiou rapidamente o céu, a aba comprida de seu chapéu sombreando os olhos, então virou para mim com divertimento. "Espero que não acredite que o técnico do controle de clima seja Deus."

Fiz cara feia e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos do meu jeans. "Com o que mais vou me irritar? O equipamento que controla a temperatura, entre outras coisas, está além do meu alcance, então... Jogo qualquer merda para o céu."

Minha referência para 'outras coisas' nem mesmo provocou o moreno de olhos azuis, talvez eu estivesse sendo muito sutil ou ele apenas bancava o bobo. Heero foi até o barracão, voltou com meu chapéu e me entregou. "Estava fazendo o inventário." explicou. "Deveríamos terminá-lo juntos e mandar o relatório corrigido para quem quer que você escolha como contador".

"Créditos," lembrei amargo. "Estou sem um tostão para pagar um contador".

Heero tinha um plano. Podia ver estampado em seu rosto. Na verdade, ele parecia até excitado. Minha paranóia subitamente diminuiu. Naquele momento pude ver, claro como o dia, a vontade de Heero em me ajudar e seu entusiasmo com um novo desafio. Ele não ficaria assim se estivesse me sacaneando, ficaria?

A Esperança estava esticando sua cabeça risonha novamente. Meus instintos das ruas queriam um martelo para esmagá-la de volta para seu lugar, mas não tinha nenhum por perto, então a Esperança apareceu, toda ávida e ansiosa. Deus, eu conseguia ser tão tapado... Bem, quando o assunto era Heero, eu relevava. Queria acreditar nele. Queria...

"Se trabalharmos juntos," voltou a falar, "Podemos acabar rápido. Primeiro precisamos saber o que você tem, para poder separar as peças que possam ser vendidas, consertá-las e colocá-las no mercado".

Bufei. "Onde vamos colocar o inventário? Em nossas mãos? Meu laptop foi roubado, lembra?"

Heero retirou um palmtop do bolso. O treco era tão pequeno e fino quanto um cartão de crédito.

"Você usa isso para manter contato com os agentes que estão nos vigiando?" Fiquei bravo, tá? Ele escondera aquilo de Duo Maxwell, o astuto piloto gundam. O que mais ele conseguiu esconder de mim? Não sou muito bom em manter minhas emoções escondidas. Nunca fui bom em ser discreto e segurar as cartas até o momento certo. Se eu as tinha, jogava-as de uma vez e esperava para ver o que acontecia.

Sua expressão pareceu confusa e então ficou séria quando entendeu do que eu estava falando. "Não estamos sendo monitorados."

"Não?" arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, querendo dizer que não engolia aquela baboseira. "Você não está armado. E nem é o tipo de cara que faz isso, a não ser que saiba que tem reforços".

"Sucateiros andam armados?" Heero perguntou, mas podia ver que já estava ciente da resposta.

"Geralmente não," repliquei com um murmúrio.

"Eles trabalham com uma automática presa atrás da calça?" persistiu quase friamente. Quando olhei para outro lado, nervoso e corado, ele respondeu por mim. "Não, eles não fazem isso. Estou disfarçado. Não posso ter uma arma. Estou correndo riscos, eu sei, mas essa é uma operação armadilha que vai levar tempo para se desenvolver. Não posso me dar ao luxo de fazer alguém suspeitar de mim. E sobre ser monitorado: está fora de questão. O pessoal que estamos tentando prender duvidaria de nossas intenções com os ferros-velhos em L2".

Meus olhos se arregalaram e o olhei com atenção. "Quer dizer... Que são tão importantes assim?" Quando ele assentiu com a cabeça, assoviei. "Ninguém se atreveu a ir atrás deles antes, Heero. Isso é perigoso pra caramba".

"É sim." Heero concordou e pareceu preocupado: "Por isso eu deveria ter protestado mais, quando foi sugerido que o usássemos de isca. Pensei..."

Fiz uma careta. "Você pensou que eu não estava assim tão abaixo da cadeia alimentar deles, eu sei". Minha expressão então clareou, ao perceber que Heero acabara de se isentar da culpa e eu estava sendo um cabeça-dura com excesso de paranóia. Isso merecia uma... "Desculpa, tá?" esfreguei minha nuca nervosamente. "Eu tive uma vida difícil. Confiança não é algo que entrego facilmente a alguém". Tudo bem, não é algo que entrego de jeito nenhum, mas ele não precisava saber disso.

Heero relaxou e me deu aquele sorriso, aquele que me fazia sentir muito bem por dentro. "Não esperava menos," falou. "Não começamos muito bem".

"Nem precisa repetir!" lamentei, e acenei para uma pilha de sucata. "Podemos começar?"

"Duo..." Talvez Heero fosse se desculpar pelo atrito inicial, mas o cortei.

"Esquece, Heero," comecei a andar em direção à pilha. "O que está feito está feito. Se parar e ficar se remoendo com coisas assim, isso só vai te deixar para baixo cada vez mais. A gente tem que seguir olhando pra frente. Eu sinto muito, você sente muito, então está tudo bem".

E estava. Não, eu ainda não confiava nele completamente, mas ao lutarmos e suarmos para completarmos aquele inventário, soube que estava o mais próximo quanto podia ficar de alguém.

Heero estava meticulosamente focado. Eu andava para todo lado, me distraindo com qualquer coisa e basicamente sendo subjugado por tudo que precisava ainda ser feito. Ele me mantinha na linha, conseguia me evitar de passear de pilha em pilha e traçou um sistema. Olhei para tudo aquilo e julguei 'infinito'. Ele olhou para tudo e julgou 'possível de ser organizado em curto espaço de tempo'. Heero me mostrou rapidamente estar certo. Não contamos cada pedaço de lataria como temia. Ao invés disso, estimamos o que parecia ser mais relevante, e nos concentramos em contar apenas os itens maiores e mais caros do terreno. O maquinário era fácil. Eu tinha um guindaste com uma garra em concha e um guincho substituível que trocava dependendo do que precisava. Fazia o trabalho das máquinas das quais nunca pude comprar. Porém, o que não fazia, tinha de ser feito em árduo e exaustivo trabalho manual. Vi Heero observar a monstruosidade enferrujada já nas últimas e olhar para mim, antes de jogar o preço lá em baixo.

Odeio pena, sempre odiei e sempre vou odiar. Era como meter uma estaca no caixão; você já está morto, agora vamos profanar o corpo. Fazia meu temperamento se incendiar instantaneamente. Queria gritar com Heero, dizer algo para me fazer sentir melhor, mas... Não o fiz. Que merda poderia dizer? Teria de ter uma tirada de qualidade que compensasse. Não consegui pensar em nada.

Terminamos um pouco depois do meio-dia e fiquei ali, atônito, limpando o suor e a poeira do meu rosto com minha bandana, dificilmente acreditando termos terminado, enquanto Heero calculava tudo. Quando ele ergueu o olhar, esperei pelo pior. Não estava preparado para sua expressão satisfeita.

"Você tem umas máquinas boas de vender aqui," anunciou. "Elas só estão em pedaços. Se juntarmos as partes, poderemos reconstruí-las e teremos uma soma considerável, para recuperarseus créditos."

Pisquei. "Pedaços?"

Heero apontou para os montes de sucata ao terminar as anotações. "Estão espalhados por todos os cantos. Tomei nota de cada peça de máquina que encontrei e as adicionei à contagem enquanto trabalhávamos."

"Eu... Acho que sou bem mais desorganizado do que esperava." Estava sentado numa montanha de dinheiro e não sabia! Que fosse Heero a mostrar... para mim, um maldito sucateiro... Era mais difícil de engolir do que piedade. Eu repliquei, um pouco defensivo: "Talvez não fossem peças aproveitáveis e nunca me incomodei com elas".

O agente disfarçado ergueu a vista, finalmente vendo como eu estava tenso. "Pode ser. Duo..." Pausou escolhendo suas palavras cuidadosamente, não querendo me ver mais derrotado. "Isso não é trabalho para um homem só. Você merece um grande reconhecimento por conseguir levar esse comércio tão longe, considerando o nível de competição."

Expirei um pouco de ar, a raiva escapando aos poucos como vapor saindo de uma panela de pressão. Escondi-me atrás da aba do chapéu. "É, valeu..." Meu orgulho não seria exigente com o tipo de confete que me era jogado.

"Olha Duo," Heero começou meio inseguro. "Tudo bem se esperarmos mais um dia para limpar o outro barraco? Acho que devemos montar essas peças e colocá-las para funcionar o quanto antes."

"Por que me importaria?" estranhei.

"Você não dormiu muito bem." Ele reparou. "Minha presença deve estar te incomodando."

Eu estava apaixonado pela aba do meu chapéu. Escondia bastante, incluindo a vermelhidão queimando pela minha face. O chão de repente se tornou muito interessante. Nossa, veja só, magníficas partículas de metal. Quais seriam seus efeitos no pulmão do homem? Tá bom, pense, pense, pense... Não posso dizer 'Você é simplesmente tudo o que eu sempre quis em um homem, não consegui evitar te secar a noite toda'. Tinha de ser mais... Razoável e menos... Ameaçador. Não queria Heero repentinamente achando minha varanda ou a mesa do escritório mais confortável do que ficar comigo no mesmo cômodo. Ah, acho que encontrei o que queria e era meio verdade... "Vê-lo outra vez, conversar como fizemos noite passada," expliquei: "Fez com que me lembrasse da guerra. Tive alguns pesadelos. Mas não acho que isso vai continuar acontecendo, então, é, você pode ficar no meu quarto por mais alguns dias. Se não começarmos a fazer algum dinheiro, nenhum de nós vai ter de se preocupar em qual cabana ficar; não teremos mais uma propriedade pra morar".

"Concordo," o moreno falou e fez com que eu me sentisse um gênio com aquela única palavra, como se tivesse acabado de calcular o Pi até um grau infinito de ponta cabeça e assobiando... Ave! Eu estava perdido! Eu costumava odiar gente dependente tanto de outro alguém assim. Chamava-os de estúpidos, retardados, ingênuos...

Heero colocou o computador no bolso e começou a escalar a pilha de ferro para alcançar seja lá o que ele havia identificado mais cedo. Todos os pensamentos do quão idiota eu realmente era desvaneceram da minha cabeça. Heero usava um jeans azul desbotado e sujo, mas era justo em sua bunda e eu tinha uma bela visão dela, enquanto ele subia até um ponto mais acima na pilha. Eu também tinha uma bela visão do seu...

"Me ajuda a tirar isso!" Heero chamou.

Tive que sacudir fortemente a cabeça para acordar do meu transe, parecendo uma cadela no cio. "Uh... Com prazer... Uhm... Quer dizer, já estou indo." Realmente estava me acostumando a corar nessa altura do campeonato, mas aquele rubor combinava com o ataque repentino de 'que diabos?' que tive quando vi Heero olhar para baixo e... Sorrir convencido. Ele... Percebera meu deslize, meus pensamentos obscenos revelados em poucas palavras e ele não estava... bravo... desconfortável... pronto para me bater. Apenas sorria desdenhoso.

O sorriso sumiu quando ele franziu o cenho para um pedaço grosso de uns 10 quilos de uma máquina meio enterrado no lixo enferrujado. "Nem se mexe," ele me disse, todo profissional agora. "Se puxarmos juntos... Mas temos que ter cuidado. A pilha não está tão estável."

Estudei a dita-cuja que subia por mais quase dois metros, muito daquilo era bem pesado. "Desce e eu pego o guincho. Vou mover um pouco disso para outra pilha," sugeri.

Ele concordou ao limpar o suor da testa. Seu cabelo caia desordenado sobre aqueles olhos azuis escuros e suas bochechas começavam a se bronzear levemente. Saiu impulsiva, uma dúvida que não conseguia mais guardar, a pergunta que nunca imaginei fazer a Heero Yuy, suposto adorador de Relena Peaecraft: "Você é gay, Heero?"

Heero riu, seus olhos cintilando para mim. "Sempre invejei isso em você; destemido, sem medir conseqüências."

Pisquei e sorri para ele, desafiador. "Bem?"

O japonês pausou, ajustou a aba do chapéu, e então disse olhando para meu lote de ferro-velho. "Lembra no Centro de Operações dos Preventer... Quando o doutor estava olhando suas revistas?"

Grunhi. "Sim."

Heero pausou novamente e então o rosado em suas bochechas se tornou mais resplandecente. "A edição que ele estava segurando... Também era minha favorita."

Meu queixo caiu, gargalhei, e então voltamos ao trabalho com um novo entendimento.

_**Continua...**_


	8. 07 Cada Vez Melhor

**Lawless Hearts**

_Por: Kracken_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

  
_

_N/T: __Para facilitar minha vida, estou transferindo todas as minhas traduções para a minha conta do ffnet, elas passarão a ser atualizadas por aqui. Não vou tirar nenhuma fic do perfil do Grupo de Traduções e também não sai do Grupo. Desculpem o inconveniente e obrigada pela compreensão._

_Um imeeeeeso beijo e um abraço bem apertado para **Simca**, **Vivi-hydest**, **Aoi-tsukii**, **Maho Malfoy** (perguntei para a autora, mas infelizmente ela não me deu o nome da revista preferida dos garotos XD), **Cristal Samejima**, **Neko Lolit**__**a** e **zilettssouza** (assino embaixo: gundam wing yaoi pra sempre!). Também a quem acompanha a história, mas não se manifesta. Obrigada! Vocês são demais! Espero que continuem gostando da fic! Desculpe a demora para postar novos capítulos._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 07 – Cada vez melhor**

O trabalho foi exaustivo, longo e quando enfim tínhamos tudo empilhado para organizar no dia seguinte, estava quase grato por estar exausto para pensar em outras coisas do tipo: agora que sabia que eu ser gay não afetava Heero em absoluto, como eu lidaria com ele em um quartinho apertado.

Só porque Heero também era gay, isso não o tornava disponível. Na verdade, nossa proximidade podia gerar muito mais desconforto do que quando eu o achava ser hetero. Não éramos mais colegas de quarto sem nada em comum no departamento de orientação sexual, agora tínhamos... potencial? Estremeci internamente. Não potencial para florescer algo entre Heero e eu, mas potencial para que um Duo Maxwell acabasse fazendo algo muito, muito estúpido que poderia ser incompreendido... Ou, não incompreendido, mas rejeitado por um Heero Yuy, enfiando um punho na cara do tal Duo Maxwell.

Ele pode ser gay, mas Heero provavelmente tinha alguém. Quero dizer, olhe pro homem; musculoso, confiante, Preventer... Sim, ele definitivamente tinha alguém o esperando em casa. Talvez dois companheiros, talvez três, quem sabe... Quem sabe eu não poderia ser o número quatro?

Balancei a cabeça fortemente e joguei a última peça da lista para baixo, onde Heero esperava no pé da pilha de sucata. _Acabe logo_, disse a mim mesmo, _coma, tome um banho, bata um papo, vá para a cama._ Mantenha sua libido nas calças. Era muito fácil me enganar, esquecer que meu ex-companheiro de guerra só estava aqui comigo porque queria por as mãos em uns caras maus. Tudo bem, má escolha de palavras. Claro, Heero estava sendo legal comigo... e... bem... amigável... Mas isso não significava que ele jogaria para o alto toda a operação, mudar de trabalho para se tornar um sucateiro e viver eternamente comigo em um pequeno barraco em L2, com um cachorro, um gato, um comércio e sexo intenso e quente regularmente... Certo, concentre-se Maxwell... Termine o trabalho, comer, banho, dormir... Terminar trabalho, comer, banho, dormir... Realmente não queria um olho roxo.

Houve um barulho bem acima de mim e a luz mudou sutilmente. Pisquei e olhei para o alto, empoleirado no topo da pilha de sucata. Os refletores que estavam nos assando por absorver os raios de sol giravam. Observei com temor. Alguém bem no topo da cadeia alimentar decidiu que enjoou de dias quentes de verão. Podia ser bom ou ruim dependendo de sua vontade no momento. Eu só não queria ver neve...

Ouvi as comemorações vindas dos outros terrenos, todos vaiando e gritando, assim que os refletores pararam e o ar refrescou uns vinte graus. Havia até uma brisa suave. Eu ri, tirei o chapéu e estiquei os braços para senti-la. Resfriou o suor em meu corpo, mas sorri com todo o meu ser, enquanto alguns pequenos fios soltos do meu cabelo esvoaçaram em volta do meu rosto e senti um momento de pura felicidade.

Enfim, olhando para baixo, peguei Heero me assistindo. Não conseguia interpretar aquele olhar. Ele sorria, mas sua contemplação era bem intensa, como se estivesse me observando e vendo algo muito, muito... interessante? Ridículo? Embaraçoso? Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender. Dei de ombros e meio deslizei, meio escalei para baixo até chegar ao chão.

"Foi mal, foi uma sensação muito boa," murmurei encarando meus pés ao colocar o chapéu de volta.

"Você parecia..." Heero parou de falar de repente. Atrevi a espia-lo por debaixo da aba do meu chapéu. Ele olhava para longe incerto. Ótimo! Ele me achava um lunático.

Suspirei e dei um tapinha na peça que ele segurava. "Coloque isto com o resto e encerramos o dia."

O japonês engoliu seco, mexeu inquieto com a peça, jogando de uma mão para outra, e concordou com um movimento de cabeça se retirando até a pilha e atendendo meu pedido.

O metal a nossa volta rangia. A temperatura mudou rapidamente e o ferro resfriava e se contraia. Olhei o céu. Algumas vezes, esse tipo de mudança no clima criava chuva, mas não via nenhuma. Talvez o deus dos controles do clima tivesse compensado por isso. Sendo assim, era difícil de sentir o ódio de sempre quando finalmente conseguia aproveitar ar fresco.

Heero se juntou a mim e voltamos ao barraco. "O chuveiro é meu primeiro," avisou ao subirmos os degraus da varanda.

"Maldito!" reclamei, enfiei as mãos sujas em meus bolsos e grunhi: "Ta bom". Sempre respeitei quem reivindicasse seus direitos.

"Enquanto você toma banho," Heero sugeriu. "Esquento o jantar e arrumo na varanda. Precisamos aproveitar o clima o quanto durar."

"Boa idéia," respondi, aliviando minha irritação. "Está certo sobre aproveitar. O clima fica assim uma vez na vida e outra na morte."

Heero franzia o cenho ao entrarmos no barraco e começou a tirar sua regata imunda no caminho para o chuveiro. "Não consigo entender por que eles mantêm esse lugar tão quente."

"Acho que o cara encarregado gosta do poder de nos fazer sofrer," bufei e sentei no canto do sofá para tirar minhas botinas. Dei de ombros. "Ou os malditos refletores são tão velhos que não funcionam 90% das vezes que tentam vira-los. Vai saber..."

Heero ergueu as sobrancelhas para a segunda teoria. "Faz sentido considerando o que vi até agora..."

Ele chutou seus sapatos, espalhando poeira vermelho-amarelada pelo chão, abriu o zíper dos jeans e o deixou cair. Sim, ele usava aquela roupa de baixo cinza com botões... Meus olhos provavelmente estavam enormes como pratos. Eu não esperava um show de striptease tão espontâneo, e estava muito cansado para esconder ou me recuperar do choque rápido o suficiente. Heero saiu de seu jeans no caminho para o banheiro, totalmente distraído.

Suas pernas eram como obras de arte musculosas, arqueadas e proporcionais. Sua pele tinha cicatrizes aqui e ali, como a minha, mas ainda era deslumbrante para mim. Seus braços eram fortes e suas mãos largas. Os ombros eram bem definidos. Podia chamá-lo de magro e esbelto, mas isso o faria pensar em alguém fraco. Heero era masculinidade compactada; bronzeado, perfeitamente esculpido... E Deus! Olhe só para aquela bundinha redonda!

Minhas mãos cobriram e abaixaram a repentina elevação nos meus jeans. Engoli seco e me esforcei, quero dizer, realmente me forcei a virar. A porta fechou com um baque e a água do chuveiro ligou. Eu tinha, talvez, cinco minutos. Não, não estou envergonhado... Um cara faz o que tem que fazer. Disse 'olá' para a Senhora Mão em meu escritório, me tornando um exausto Duo Maxwell pós-coito, me limpei e estava de volta no canto do sofá como se nada tivesse acontecido, a tempo de ver Heero sair.

Secando seu cabelo castanho escuro com uma toalha, ele avisou desnecessariamente: "Sua vez".

_Não,_ _sua vez_, pensei irritado, e comecei a me despir na frente dele. Oras, ele era gay! Devia saber muito bem o que diabos fez, certo? Chamamos pessoas assim de provocativas. Tentei não pensar que talvez eu estava tão abaixo em sua escala de interesse que ele nem ao menos considerou minha provocação. Eu ainda tinha um pouco de ego, muito obrigado. Mesmo assim, Heero não parecia mesmo do tipo de pessoa que seduziria assim... Quero dizer... Para que me tentar se não... se ele não queria... se eu não era alguém que... terminaria o trabalho... Bom, isso já é passado, comer... Não, banho, depois comer, e então ir pra cama... Esqueci de provocar Heero. Chutei meus jeans para um canto e com passos pesados fui até o banheiro.

Olhando para meu mim mesmo no espelho rachado, dei um peteleco na testa do meu reflexo. "Pare!" sussurrei bem baixinho. A Esperança espiou sobre meu ombro e deu uma risadinha. Não queria desistir, não importando as improbabilidades de Heero e eu ficarmos juntos... Um cara na posição de Heero e um carinha humilde do ferro-velho como eu... Um policial em missão e alguém a um passo da cadeia... A Esperança sorriu amplamente, ousada, ignorando simples lógica e pura realidade, enquanto eu imaginava como seria... Heero e eu rolando pelos lençóis, nus, gritando de prazer, dizendo... sei lá, o que quer que seja que as pessoas dizem quando realmente...

Eu precisava exorcizar essa maldita Esperança! Liguei a água fria e nos dei um banho congelante.

Quando saí do chuveiro, convencido de que poderia encarar o homem sem me humilhar muito, encontrei Heero esparramado em seu sofá. A comida estava fumegante e ele parecia ter adormecido esperando as etiquetas fazerem seu trabalho.

"Droga," murmurei me sentindo traído de alguma forma.

Cuidadosamente coloquei suas pernas no sofá e o cobri com um cobertor. Os geradores de calor ligados à noite mantinham a temperatura constante, mas trabalhar o dia todo no calor e logo em seguida tomar banho resfriava o corpo de uma pessoa despencando sua temperatura corporal bem rápido... Ta, então eu estava arrumando desculpas para tocá-lo e ajeitá-lo. E daí?

Levei minha comida e um refrigerante bem gelado para a varanda, sentei com as costas apoiadas em uma pilastra e fitei a escuridão onde estava a bagunça que era meu inventário, enquanto comia meu jantar.

Um rato correu por ali. Meus vizinhos brigavam aos berros, algo sobre motor e células de combustíveis desgastadas. Havia o som de metal sendo arrumado, sibilando, e vez ou outra, caindo com barulhos agudos, tombando. Essa era L2 numa noite calma, tão quieta como poderia ficar. Com esse pano de fundo, encontrei minha mente tentando organizar o que aconteceu em minha vida em tão pouco tempo. Havia se tornado um trem descarrilado de encontro a uma montanha, mal agüentando sobreviver, a mesma coisa de antes. É, eu ainda estava no mesmo caminho, mas havia uma drástica nova dimensão.

Pra falar a verdade, eu era muito solitário. Hilde preenchia um fim de tarde quieto com conversa e seu ávido otimismo. Doeu pra caramba quando aquele otimismo morreu e eu vi aquele olhar 'Oh, como tenho pena de você, seu coitado bastardo' em seu rosto, e ela me disse que queria novos ares, um novo homem em sua vida, um que realmente se interessasse por ela, e um futuro. O último motivo doeu ainda mais. Não havia nenhum futuro para Duo Maxwell, aquelas palavras implicavam, nada de pegar uma carona na cauda de um cometa e ir com a maré. O navio de Maxwell estava afundando e até os ratos pularam fora... Outro rato passou por perto... Bem, um rato pelo menos.

Não, não era justo. Empurrei de lado minha comida e tomei um longo gole da bebida. Era bom senti-la descendo, gelada e refrescante. Ninguém pode culpar uma garota por querer uma vida comum, por se cansar de estilhaços de sucata e engolir poeira. A vida na cidade tinha mais a ver com ela. Longe de mim e meu Titanic e ponto final.

Sentei com meus braços apoiados nos joelhos, cabeça suspensa olhando para o nada. Pela milésima vez pensei em vender o negócio para o desgraçado que mora ao lado, mudar completamente, trocar de emprego e nunca mais ter areia amarelo-vermelha até na cueca todo dia. Pensei em escritórios nos prédios com ar-condicionado, um distintivo importante e... o quê... Exército? Preventers, como Heero? Pensei em uniformes engomados e uma arma carregada ao lado. Essa idéia já me deixava na margem da adrenalina, apenas imaginando os perigos, armas, perigo, armas... Parei no meio do caminho e mudei de marcha com esforço e outro gole de soda. Poderia vender cachorro-quente na esquina. Nada de errado com isso...

Peguei um punhado de terra com partículas de metal enferrujado e deixei escorrer por entre os dedos. Era áspero, duro e um pouco tentava ser absorvido em minha pele. Sei que a emoção da batalha, de estar em missões, era como uma droga que eu não me via conseguindo superar, mas... Tentei imaginar deixar aquele vizinho filho da puta tomar conta do meu negócio, visualizei-o em minha mente gargalhando ao derrubar meu muro e clamar para ele minhas coisas, aquela merda toda na qual eu suei sangue para conseguir juntar.

"Só por cima do meu cadáver!" reclamei e joguei o resto da terra no chão.

Esfreguei a mão em meu jeans sujo e pensei no cenário da guerra. _Era_ como uma guerra, exceto a parte onde eu não podia matar meus inimigos. Havia sustentado meu campo de batalha e era em um acre em L2 sobre terra e ferro-velho. Perder essa guerra não parecia uma opção razoável. Era muito como ficar dependurado pelas unhas sobre um imenso abismo sem fundo e deixar soltar. Eu tinha certeza de que nunca alcançaria o fundo e jamais escalaria outra vez.

Quando chegava a isso, acredito, era meu porto seguro, um lugar onde eu provara ser mais do que apenas um órfão, um passageiro clandestino dos Sweepers e, bem, um assassino. Sei que era meio louco, tudo bem, talvez bem louco, colocar todas as minhas esperanças nisso como se fosse minha única chance, mas já vi vários outros tomarem o caminho fácil depois da guerra, o caminho de viver em um mundo pacífico com o qual não sabiam lidar. Senti... como... como poderia ser um deles, tudo fácil demais, entretanto, talvez... lá no fundo... provavelmente sabia que não daria certo. Apenas o potencial me assustava... Assustava o suficiente para não desistir... Nunca... Não até que essa vida fosse arrancada, forçosamente, de minhas mãos.

"Vá se ferrar e vá pro inferno," falei na direção do meu vizinho e o brindei com o resto de refrigerante. Então levantei, mas não voltei para dentro. Heero estava lá afinal e, mesmo dormindo, achava difícil encará-lo.

Ele era um agente Preventer. Estava comigo porque queria me usar. Queria me colocar em perigo me seguindo e arriscar meu negócio usando-o como cobertura. Pensei no que aconteceria quando prendesse 'seja lá quem fosse'. Heero Yuy pegaria esse homem, não tinha dúvida. Ele era o melhor e era apenas questão de 'quando' e não 'se'.

Heero poderia me arruinar, eu ajudando ou não. Poderia me jogar na cadeia, talvez não com as acusações originais, mas por um bando de outras coisas. Leis em L2 eram numerosas, complicadas, fáceis de serem burladas e bem estúpidas. Andar mascando chiclete provavelmente te daria uma sentença perpétua. Usando essas leis, o agente poderia me matar de pouco a pouco me multando por qualquer coisa desde uma pilha de sucata muito grande até minha escova de dente não estar no tamanho regularizado.

Heero também podia me fazer desaparecer.

Havia várias maneiras para me encaixotar, trancar e embrulhar para presente. Mentalmente, pratiquei encarar meus companheiros sucateiros e dizer a eles que não sabia de nada sobre a armadilha. Poderia convencê-los, quem sabe, se o cara indo para a prisão fosse do alto escalão. Todos os sucateiros, no fundo de seus corações, queriam vingança de cada um dos malditos do governo. Contudo, era correr risco, apostando que não seria um de nós. Se fosse, os outros me expulsariam, cortando meus suprimentos, clientes ou pernas, literalmente...

Lógica me dizia para chegar lá dentro e dar porrada nesse japa folgado. Eu deveria estar muito puto de raiva. Deveria estar... Deveria querer... Mas não queria. Conseguia ver seus olhos azuis em na minha cabeça, alegres e cintilando para mim, sua boca em uma pequena curva gentil e... Senti como se traísse a mim mesmo, ou pelo menos várias partes de mim eram traidoras. Minhas partes baixas ansiosas tentavam chamar a atenção só de imaginar Heero esparramado no sofá apenas naquelas curtas boxers cinza. O outro era mais difícil de reconhecer... Meu coração nunca havia se apaixonado antes... Pelo menos por nada que fosse vivo. Um enorme Gundam mal encarado não conta como amor da vida.

Tentei e experimentei umas relações amorosas algumas vezes, todas com resultados desastrosos. Minha primeira queda, um integrante dos sweepers pelo nome de Dirk (**1**), ele parecia experiente; loiro, olhos azuis frios e um queixo como monumento de granito. Dando em cima de mim no chuveiro comunal foi errado de tantos jeitos que nem podia contar, mas eu tinha apenas quinze anos na época, o que diabos eu sabia? Tudo o que eu TINHA descoberto, até aquele ponto, era que ficaria louco se não conseguisse algum tipo de alivio e ele havia sido tão, tão prestativo para me ajudar. Não passou de masturbação mútua, antes de sermos descobertos. Dirk foi escoltado para longe pelos meus colegas Sweepers e nunca o vi novamente. Os Sweepers me apresentaram as revistas pornôs e então algumas dicas práticas de tomar conta de... bem... mim mesmo.

Passei assim por uma guerra, mas durante aquele tempo, descobri, enfim, que tinha preferência por homens, não mulheres. Porém, mantive essa descoberta um segredo total. Não achava que meus companheiros soldados ficariam muito entusiasmados com isso, especialmente em quartéis fechados. No fim da guerra, consegui 'sair do armário' para Quatre e Trowa, vendo que estavam na mesma situação, mas para mais ninguém.

Decaindo para drogas e bebidas, tive oportunidades de experimentações outra vez. Ficar dopado e bêbado, diminui suas inibições... E seu gosto. Amassos e esfregas atrás de bares, banheiros e em quartos de estranhos não foram comuns, mas aconteceram. Acho que cheguei ao fundo do poço quando dei um boquete de joelhos para meu fornecedor de drogas quando estava sem dinheiro, e deixei um cara mais velho enfiar suas mãos na minha calça e me molestar. Não, nada bonito, nem romântico... Só sexo... Só alivio... E só... Estremeci. Não queria me lembrar de nada disso. Larguei os vícios e parei com tudo. A única coisa que poderia dizer em minha defesa era que não me tornei mesmo um prostituto, nunca fiquei de quatro pra ninguém. Ninguém realmente 'comeu' Duo Maxwell e... Bem... Nunca 'comi' ninguém também. Só não conseguia passar do impessoal, da mentalidade de ainda querer estar com meus sapatos e meias para poder dar o fora logo depois. Nunca parei de me sentir lixo mais tarde, ou como se um monte de esgoto saiu dos canos só pra se atirar sobre mim.

Será que sou tão romântico assim? Joguei minha lata vazia na pilha de sucata e ouvi sua pancada para depois sair rolando. Por que eu tinha problema com o que a maioria dos caras não pensaria nem duas vezes, o que a maioria dos caras considerava como 'conquistas para contar vantagem'? Não queria ser metido. Queria vomitar. Quando chegava a isso, suponho, queria mais do que apenas ter que trocar a roupa debaixo e ser bom em dar desculpas esfarrapadas para me livrar das 'transas casuais'. Talvez fosse por causa da minha vida, por causa da guerra. Eu vivo numa fase na qual a maioria das pessoas não chega até seus trinta anos. Estava pronto para me fixar, ter tudo aquilo de normal, ter... amor, vida doméstica, alguém para abraçar e conversar, alguém para... Queria que significasse alguma coisa, droga!

Puxei meu cabelo até doer, então deixei as mãos caírem e fiz caretas para o nada. Hilde se foi e fez o que eu havia sonhando. Ela estava feliz. Essa era a verdadeira raiz da minha raiva. Verde de inveja. Queria tanto isso.

Meus vizinhos finalmente acabaram sua discussão. Meus pensamentos se voltaram para dormir e para Heero de novo. O que eu esperava? Estava atrás dele apenas por que sentia pena de mim mesmo, desesperado? Ele havia despencado sobre mim e considerei inimigo. Ao invés disso, provou ser um melhor amigo... Pelo menos, até onde sabia. Não abandonaria minha natureza desconfiada tão logo.

Quando olhei para Heero, vi o que podia ser, bem, se fizesse vista grossa e ignorasse os obstáculos para a fantasia dar certo. Tinha a impressão de estar nublando meu bom senso, talvez me fazendo ver coisas em Heero que não estavam realmente lá. Queria pintar uma imagem de um Heero Yuy me desejando secretamente todo esse tempo. Na verdade, ele estava atrás de Relena Peacecraft.

Talvez dividíssemos interesse em homens, mas parecia que Heero podia cortar pro outro lado também. Isso fez meu estômago revirar. Nada contra bissexuais, mas não queria que Heero fosse um. Estragava totalmente minha fantasia, fazia seu interesse por mim parecer ainda mais irreal.

_Encare os fatos_, disse a mim mesmo. Estão a mundos de distância. Talvez ele te ache bonitinho... Não, gostoso... ou... alguma coisa assim, mas mesmo que fosse mais do que isso... por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia nos ver em uma vida juntos. Somos diferentes demais, estamos em diferentes degraus na escada da vida, e eu esperando que...

Puxei meus cabelos novamente. "Cala a boca e vai pra cama Maxwell," ordenei miseravelmente. "Mantenha suas mãos e seus sonhos molhados para si e esqueça Heero Yuy. Ele é problema, muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho e está só te usando mesmo."

Um bom tapa na cara da realidade. _Bom pra você Maxwell_, falei em minha cabeça. Estalei os dedos. De manhã eu seria profissional, distante, irritado, não babando em cima do moreno de olhos profundos. Deixaria que visse o quanto não confio nele, como sua óbvia manipulação não havia funcionado, como não estava gostando dessa atuação de cara legal, como eu...

"Merda! Quem estou enganando?"

Fiz cara feia até o ponto onde imaginava Heero dormindo, como se pudesse enxergar por entre as paredes. Deliberadamente, sentei e me escorei no pilar. Encolhendo-me e envolvendo os braços em torno de minhas pernas, dormi como na minha juventude, onde pudesse. Talvez uma noite sendo miserável convencesse minhas partes traidoras a se conformarem com meu rabugento instinto de rua dizendo para não me apaixonar por ninguém e nunca me apegar. Todavia, não conseguia evitar pensar, ao ser dominado pelo sono com uma farpa do poste se enfiando em meu pescoço, que, se Heero tivesse aparecido em minha varanda sem toda essa história de Preventer, então não teria nenhum motivo para não me deixar levar pelo romance.

_Continua..._

* * *

_(**1**) Dirk significa, em inglês, "punhal", "adaga". Optei por uma adaptação, mas literalmente seria: "_um sweeper com o nome de Dirk, e sim, ele parecia um punhal_"._


	9. 08 Enlameado

**Lawless Hearts **

_Autora: Kracken_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nota da autora:** Depois que chove na Flórida, temos esse maravilhoso costume de levar nossas queridas caminhonetes e jipes em trilhas inundadas e 'cair na lama', que é uma corrida aberta para todos em pistas enlameadas, com poucas regras, homens exageradamente excitados e movidos a testosterona, e muito álcool. É divertido, perigoso, em maior parte ilegal e... mencionei divertido? ^_^ Essa é a versão de L2.

* * *

_Corações sem Lei_

**Capítulo 08 - Enlameado**

A mudança nos ares me alertou. Estava pesado. Era o único modo de descrever, mas essa sensação era tão diferente da usual que me acordou. Sentei, sentindo como se estivesse desgrudando meu corpo de seu suporte de madeira. Minha boca parecia o fundo de um radiador enferrujado e minha cabeça estava girando, pensando "que diabos...?", enquanto eu tentava entender o que acontecia.

O cérebro pegou no tranco. Ah sim, tinha decido parar de sonhar acordado com Yuy e tratá-lo pelo que era: um forte agente Preventer mandado para assegurar que eu cumprisse minha parte da barganha. Para comemorar minha resolução, me submeti à tortura de dormir do lado de fora. O que tinha dois propósitos convincentes: o de me irritar o suficiente e de poder continuar a cumprir minha resolução e, segundo, lembrar meu passado. Renovei meu orgulho. É fácil deixar alguém alimentá-lo quando se está morrendo de fome, mas quando não se está mais, corta-se o cordão umbilical e caminha-se com as próprias pernas.

Precisava mudar Yuy do meu barraco para poder me livrar dessa maldita tensão que me enlouquecia, e precisava vender alguma sucata para pagar minhas dívidas. Quando fosse independente outra vez e não devesse nada a ele, sentia que poderia tomar de volta as rédeas da minha vida. Eu não queria ser controlado. Não queria ser forçado. Realmente não queria fazer algo por ele já que desejar Heero resultava em fazer tudo o que ele queria. Duo Maxwell era senhor de si e sempre seria.

"Limpar a outra cabana e juntar as peças para vender," murmurei ao forçar meu corpo dolorido a se levantar. _Mas não hoje_, emendei ao olhar para o céu e sorri. Hoje seria um dia bom pra mim.

Cambaleei para o barracão e ouvi Heero conversando. Ele bocejou entre algumas palavras e soava como se tivesse acabado de se levantar, sua era voz suave e pomposa. Parei ao lado da porta do quarto e escutei.

"´Tá certo, Chang," Heero resmungou irritado, "mas não vamos nos precipitar nessa operação. Precisamos integrar a nova mercadoria lentamente, montar o negócio e então jogar umas pistas quando estivermos prontos para vender o contrabando. Não podemos dar a impressão de que sabemos o que estamos fazendo. Devemos ser pobres vendedores de sucata que de repente têm algo grande em nossas mãos. Isso vai atrair nosso alvo como um tubarão que sente sangue na água e ele vai querer tirar vantagem de nós". Uma pausa... "O quê? Ah, ele está cooperando. Você estava completamente errado sobre ele, Chang... Não, não espero ter problema nenhum. Entro em contato com você amanhã".

Então entrei, espreguiçando, e, enquanto me inclinava para o armário para pegar alguns pacotes de café-da-manhã e café nos recipientes, falei: "Era o Senhor Enrustido?"

"Hn," Heero respondeu neutro e em seguida: "Trabalhei por longas horas seguidas. Desculpe ter caído no sono ontem à noite".

Trouxe o café e o pacote de refeição para ele, cai de pernas cruzadas no sofá, e arranquei as etiquetas das tampas. A comida ficou entre nós enquanto esquentava. Tentando não reparar o quão charmoso ele estava com o cabelo todo espetado de dormir e seu rosto exposto ainda acordando, perguntei: "Você tem um palmtop com você?"

O japonês continuou sentado e pude vê-lo decidindo se eu era confiável para lidar com o tal aparelho ou não.

"Não precisa me dar a senha," assegurei. "Apenas ligue e me passe."

Heero, então, alcançou sua bolsa e o tirou. Um dedo apertou botões sucessivamente e me entregou o aparelho. Peguei e dei uma olhada. Era muito mais sofisticado do que eu estava acostumado, mas não iria fazer nada muito complicado. Fiz uma planilha com uma calculadora, adicionei alguns itens e devolvi o computador. Ele olhou para a tela com curiosidade.

"Essa é minha conta," falei firmemente. "Quando vendermos essa sucata, vou te devolver cada crédito".

Ele poderia ter discutido, dito que estava tudo bem, que não tinha dívida nenhuma, mas não o fez. Ele sabia que eu estava decidido, podia dizer pelo seu suspiro quase exasperado ao guardar o aparelho novamente. Ao invés disso, enquanto nossas comidas apitavam anunciando que estavam quentes, ele finalmente cumprimentou: "Bom dia".

Sorri largamente e repliquei com uma risada: "bom dia," antes que pudesse me segurar. Certo, eu deveria ser retraído, agir como um Duo irritado essa manhã. Bem, acho que não tinha problema em ser educado.

Comemos e bebemos nossa refeição matinal em silêncio. Heero não se alimentara na noite anterior, portanto estava faminto. Assisti-o quase aspirar seu café-da-manhã e beber dois potes de café. Comi mais vagarosamente e disse com um pigarreio: "Era eu quem estava morrendo de fome Yuy".

Heero ficou constrangido, levantou e recolheu o que estava vazio. "Tenho metabolismo alto," explicou, mas então olhou para mim ao colocar o lixo na lixeira ao lado da geladeira. "Talvez você devesse comer mais também? Quer que esquente outra embalagem?"

Fiz uma careta. "Nunca fui muito animado para tomar café-da-manhã. Compenso mais tarde, não se preocupe".

Heero pegou seu pacote da noite anterior e colocou na prateleira. Não estando aberto, poderia ser requentado. Não tem como não amar essa tecnologia eficiente, especialmente quando passando necessidades. Evitava muito desperdício.

"Deveríamos começar logo com aquelas peças," Heero sugeriu, começando a colocar uma calça jeans.

Mantive meus olhos no café, observando o vapor flutuar preguiçosamente. É, o clima definitivamente mudou. "Wufei estava em cima de você?" perguntei com uma risada abafada.

Houve um longo silêncio e então o agente se recuperou dizendo: "Quê?"

Revisei minhas palavras e quase engasguei em meu café. Engoli o líquido quente e dei uma risadinha. "Droga, que mente poluída a sua Yuy! Quis dizer, ele queria que você concluísse a armadilha?"

Heero fez uma ótima imitação de um peixe. Era muito bom tê-lo desconcertado de vez em quando. Respondeu: "Sim, ele... Ele queria saber se você estava me dando algum problema".

Foi honesto. Então também fui. "Hoje é meu dia de folga, portanto PRETENDO ser um problema."

Heero franziu o cenho. "Dia de folga?"

Concordei com a cabeça, terminando o café. Deus! Era tão bom ter o bucho cheio e o corpo não gritar pra mim que estava em inanição. Sorri bobamente. Alcançando debaixo da cama, puxei a caixa de madeira contendo minhas roupas. Explorei o conteúdo e encontrei uma camiseta bem larga com uma foice feita bem toscamente nas costas. Tudo bem, eu não era nenhum artista. Vesti e puxei um par de jeans rasgado nos joelhos e algumas manchas respingadas em marrom escuro. Tirei uma camiseta reserva com o mesmo desenho e enrolei na minha mão.

"Heero, o clima aqui é bem constante," expliquei, "é quente, quente, quente, um pouco quente, geralmente no Natal é congelante e chuvoso pra variar. Chuva é tão raro aqui que quando acontecem, todos fazem trégua e tiramos o dia de folga para ter alguma diversão."

Heero abriu a cortina e olhou duvidoso para fora. "Eu não vejo nenhu-"

"Você sente quando está prestes a acontecer," cortei. "Leva tempo para a umidade se juntar o suficiente para chover. Na hora em que eu sair para o 'campo', vai começar".

O japa estava franzindo a testa profundamente agora. "Mas o que vai fazer... É muito importante que façamos uma venda logo, Duo. Relaxar agora é..."

"Irresponsável?" Gargalhei. "E daí? De vez em quando Heero, a gente tem que dizer 'que se dane!' e ter um pouco de diversão. Te vejo hoje à noite".

Heero não desistiria tão facilmente. Colocando os sapatos, pegou uma regata e me seguiu para fora do barraco. Fui para um pequeno galpão ao lado e abri a porta. Ali estava ela, Mudhopper [1], meu orgulho e alegria. Okay, admito que minha máquina não parecia mais que um glorioso cortador de grama, mas minha queridinha podia arar qualquer pasto. Ela precisava ser assim para o que eu tinha em mente.

"Maxwell!" meu vizinho estava empoleirado no topo da parede de sucata tapando meu muro e apontando um dedo para mim. "Arraste seu traseiro para o 'campo' pra que eu possa enterrar sua cara suja a sete palmos!"

"Você e que merda de exército?" rebati e o ignorei enquanto acariciava a lataria riscada e amassada da minha Mudhopper. Minha mão parou e tremeu um pouco, o orgulho me atormentou quando precisei pedir para Heero: "Pode colocar duas caixas de cerveja na minha conta, parceiro?"

"O quê?" Eu era magro e Heero esguio, mas eu tinha ombros largos, do tipo que ele teve que olhar por cima. "Talvez se você explicasse..."

"Temos um jogo, acontece na lama," informei, ao pegar Mudhopper e trazê-la para fora do galpão. Heero me ajudou e logo levamos minha querida para o sol. Minha Nossa, como era feia, mas ainda assim eu amava cada porca de parafuso dela. Enormes pneus dentados e motor reforçado, frente emborrachada e pára-choque traseiro, pintura preta descascando por causa de batidas e arranhões; cicatrizes de batalha. "É perigoso, intenso, provavelmente ilegal de várias maneiras, mas divertido pra caramba".

Pendurei minha camisa extra no guidão de couro. Heero pegou e analisou. "Pra quem é isso?"

Não consegui decifrar seu humor. Toda a sua atenção estava na camisa. "Bem," comecei, esfregando a nuca. "É aí que a cerveja entra. Uma caixa é a taxa de entrada e a outra é pra subornar alguém para ser meu co-piloto. Ano passado... Bom, ele com toda certeza não deu certo comigo."

"Por que não?"

Limpei a garganta ao me inclinar para checar o motor. "Bem, ele ficava mais tempo com as mãos na minha bunda do que cuidando do motor."

"Aquele homem do mercado?" Heero adivinhou, e ele realmente pareceu se irritar.

"É, ele," murmurei e mudei de assunto. "Então, seja o Senhor Responsável e comece a trabalhar nas peças, que eu vou me divertir na lama," dei a ele um tchauzinho com a mão e abri o painel para checar o filtro. "Tenha um bom dia."

Uma mão avançou e pegou a camiseta. "Você disse que poderia ser perigoso?"

Franzi o cenho. "Bom, um monte de caras bêbados, com uma coleção de carros de batida feitos de sucata descartada, deslizando e espirrando lama, tentando desmantelar o próximo e alcançar a linha de chegada... Sim, pode ser bem perigoso".

Uma regata caiu perto dos meus pés. Ergui o olhar e vi Heero vestindo minha camiseta de 'time'. Ele me encarou intensamente. "Essa armadilha depende da sua participação nela. Não posso permitir que você seja comprometido. Uma vez que não tenho uma arma para detê-lo à força, terei que acompanhá-lo para mantê-lo seguro."

"Não consegue resistir, não é?" zombei. "O chamado da testosterona e da máquina!"

Heero sorriu malicioso e não respondeu. Não iria admitir nada. Perguntou: "Já ganhou essa competição?"

Foi difícil admitir. "Não, nunca, mas cheguei perto."

Heero me olhou incrédulo. "Você é um piloto Gundam..."

Fiz uma cara feia. "Isso não tem muito a ver com habilidade Heero. Precisa de muita sorte e isso, eu nunca tive muito."

Eu estava fazendo de novo, esquecendo que o homem ao meu lado, parecendo tão amigável e tão ansioso para me ajudar, fazia tudo isso apenas porque tinha um maldito trabalho a fazer. Quase pedi para ele esquecer, quase pedi para ficar e trabalhar, mas... Mais um dia, deixaria passar só mais um, para sermos apenas dois caras se divertindo... Conseguia fazer isso, certo? Afinal, era minha folga. Amanhã poderia bancar o Duo bravo de nariz empinado, que não cai nas técnicas de charme de um Preventer metido a besta.

"Prepare-se para ficar absolutamente imundo Heero, meu caro!" gritei feliz e girei a manivela da Mudhopper quando a chuva começou a cair.

Não há enchentes em L2. Há ralos para drenar a preciosa água, filtrá-la, oxigená-la e mandá-la de volta para tanques. Claro que a sujeira deixava tudo enlameado e difícil de pilotar, mas nada maior que uma poça se formava. Era onde o 'ilegal' entrava. Para preparar o campo para a competição, os ralos eram bloqueados e a água misturada com o barro.

Enquanto montava no assento acolchoado da Mudhopper e Heero sentava-se na traseira com a caixa do motor entre as pernas, falei: "Olha, sei que é um policial, Heero, mas a parte boa vai acabar rapidinho se sair por aí prendendo gente!"

Tive que gritar sobre o rugido do motor. Heero franziu a testa, mas então respondeu: "Não sou Oficial da Patrulha de L2. Sou das Forças Especiais, aqui para uma missão especial. Vou considerar isto fora de minha jurisdição!"

Sabia o que significava. Se a coisa ficasse muito feia, ele cumpriria seu dever, mas apenas pura diversão não seria ilegal em seu manual hoje. Sorri aliviado e aumentei a marcha de Mudhopper. As rodas atiraram lama para todo o lado e a pequena máquina acelerou. O tempo guardado no galpão não prejudicou seu desempenho.

Uma vez fora do quintal, virei para uma passagem entre os lotes, um lugar onde é tão acidentado e desigual que ninguém consegue se assentar e pilhar sucata. O que já é muito. Sucateiros são durões e teimosos. Não admitiam derrota facilmente.

Levei Mudhopper pelas cercanias, as grandes rodas passeando pelo terreno bruto tranqüilamente. Podia ver homens recolhendo a água enquanto chovia, misturando e preparando o campo. Um arrepio passou por mim, mas também me fez pensar, ao estacionar perto de um vendedor se organizando, se eu tinha forças para isso. Comprei minhas duas caixas de cerveja, Heero pagou por elas e o encarei feio até que as anotasse no computador. Enquanto esperei, repassei mentalmente minha situação.

Os tempos haviam sido difíceis, as refeições poucas e espaçadas. Consegui dar um jeito, mas agora minhas reservas estavam praticamente esgotadas. Em uma competição física assim, pergunto-me se tenho energia suficiente para passar por isso.

Joguei minha 'taxa de entrada' na mesa, onde os juízes já discutiam e abriam latinhas para se embebedar. Eles apenas concordaram com a cabeça e me acenaram irritados, um gesto de reconhecimento significando 'dê o fora' e voltaram a discutir e beber. É, eu era durão e teimoso também e não me daria por vencido sem tentar. Acho que descobriria se tinha garra pra isso durante a competição e não antes.

Heero não era tão lesado. Lançava-me olhares. Olhares os quais ignorei enquanto subimos novamente em Mudhopper e nos dirigi para o meu banco. Talvez ele não pensasse que a pista fosse tão difícil. Não era apenas deslizar pela lama, era um campo de lixo enterrado inclinado e barro.

Meu banco era apenas isso, um pedaço grosso de material plástico exatamente como os que circundavam o campo. A maioria marcava seus bancos para usá-los nos anos seguintes. Esse era um território seguro para nossas coisas e ninguém roubava o que se deixava ali. Ferramentas, cerveja, computadores, etc. estavam fora dos limites até a competição terminar. Meu banco era distinto já que eu havia encravado toscamente meu nome no topo dele.

Descarreguei minhas ferramentas e uma alavanca de partida extra do compartimento lateral de Mudhopper, e as deixei junto com a cerveja no banco. Minha máquina continuou a rugir até girar a manivela e desligá-la completamente. Levantei sua 'saia' para me certificar de que todos os parafusos estavam apertados e a lama do nosso curto passeio não comrpometeu seu interior.

Heero assistiu por longos minutos e então se agachou ao meu lado. Não perguntou se eu construí Mudhopper. Era óbvio que ela era feita de cada pedaço excedente esquecido debaixo do sol. Ao invés disso, perguntou: "Pra que a segunda caixa de cerveja se não vai precisar subornar um ajudante?"

"É um 'pagamento' não suborno," bufei, ajustando um parafuso, e limpei a sujeira com meu cachecol. "Preciso da segunda caixa para comemorar. Eu não bebo, mas é legal entregar as latinhas para quem bebe," minha expressão era desgostosa. "Se fosse qualquer outro dia, aqueles caras ali embaixo," apontei a linha de pessoas revisando suas máquinas, "cortariam as asinhas do meu negócio para me deixar cair feio de qualquer maneira, mas hoje, somos melhores amigos."

Senti minha trança ser erguida e puxada para as minhas costas. Olhei de esguelha para Heero. Estremeci. Ninguém tocava em meu cabelo. O gesto invadia de tal maneira meu espaço pessoal que não consegui evitar me afastar bruscamente. Sua mão se recolheu.

"Desculpe," Heero pediu rapidamente e me senti um idiota, como uma garota estúpida, especialmente quando ele me chamou a atenção: "Você não amarra, não protege o cabelo de algum jeito, quando trabalha com máquinas?"

"Sim," grunhi, lembrando como aprendi do pior modo a fazer exatamente isso. Nada o faz ser mais zeloso com esse tipo de coisa do que ter sua trança enrolada em uma engrenagem giratória. Porém, fui sortudo o suficiente de estar perto do botão de desligar e me salvar de ter uma trança e um couro cabeludo arrancados violentamente. Dei uma batidinha na Mudhopper com a minha chave de fenda. "Nada fora de lugar," indiquei.

Foi a vez de Heero parecer estúpido. Ele assentiu com a cabeça uma vez e desviou o olhar como se checasse os competidores. Sou um maldito ex-piloto Gundam. Será que ele achava que eu tinha perdido meu cérebro depois da guerra? Pensando nos meus negócios, estremeci. Talvez ele tivesse razão para duvidar de mim.

A chuva estava nos encharcando. Ninguém ligava. Uma ou duas vezes me inclinei para trás apenas para deixar as gotas respingarem no meu rosto. Meu Deus, eu amo isso! Era uma tentação jogar essa competição pro alto e ir sentar em algum lugar para aproveitar enquanto durava. Entretanto, meu vício em adrenalina e desafio, a necessidade de superar meus vizinhos pelo menos nisso, era muito mais forte.

A chuva diminuiu, tornou-se uma garoa. O sinal para o inicio da corrida foi dado por uma alta sirene.

Olhei para Heero enquanto colocava minha trança por dentro da camisa e do jeans. Fazia cócegas nas costas, mas estava protegida de dano. "Regra número um," comecei. "Essa máquina pode capotar. É muito pesada e nada pode impedi-la de te esmagar se cair em você. Pule se tiver algum problema. Número dois, essa lama não é macia. Está cheia de lixo e escoamento de todos os terrenos. Provavelmente tem coisas enterradas aí que ninguém sabe o que são. Algo tóxico pode ser a última coisa com a qual tenha que se preocupar. O que estou dizendo é: não caia a não ser que tenha que cair. É melhor enfrentar uma turbulência e ser atingido do que tentar pular no barro, ´tá?"

Fechei Mudhopper e joguei minha chave de fenda no montinho de ferramentas no banco. "Pronto?" perguntei. "Fica bem agressivo lá, Heero. Você tem que ser minha defesa enquanto eu piloto."

"Precisamos chegar à linha de partida," Heero afirmou e me deu um sorriso impetuoso. Ele sentia a onda de adrenalina também. Caraca, nós somos muito doidos! Acho que por isso nos transformaram em pilotos aos quinze anos.

"Hei Maxwell!" uma mão passou pela minha bunda e deu um aperto de palma cheia. "Não vai me dar nenhuma chance esse ano?" era aquele cretino do mercado. Lembrava dos acontecimentos do ano passado detalhadamente e isso me deu forças para dar-lhe um gancho bem dado na cara. Ele se espatifou, deslizando na lama antes de eu me dar conta que Heero também lhe dera um soco nem menos de um segundo depois de mim. O homem estava fora do jogo.

Um médico correu ao seu encontro, já coberto de lama dos joelhos pra baixo. Não perguntou 'por quê?', brigas eram tão numerosas quanto as gotas de chuva no dia enlameado. Como procedimento, o doutor checou suas pupilas, grunhiu e enfiou uma almofada debaixo da cabeça do homem. "Ele ficará bem."

"Que pena," Heero rosnou.

Esfreguei os nós dos dedos doloridos. Arrisquei um olhar de soslaio para Heero, vendo o quão nervoso ele estava e me perguntei o porquê. Indignei-me para encobrir minha insegurança. "Eu dou conta de um cara que tenta me fazer de corrimão Heero, não precisava de-"

A expressão de Heero era feroz. "Sim, eu tinha. Ele mereceu," retrucou. "Vamos para a linha de partida."

"Sim senhor!" zombei, meio nervoso, meio envergonhado e realmente incerto de qual era o placar entre Heero versos 'Time da casa'. Não que eu precisasse saber imediatamente. Precisava mesmo me focar na corrida.

Liguei a Mudhopper outra vez. Ela rugiu alto como um tigre. Aiai, eu a amo. Montamos nela e a levei pela lama, escalando para o topo do campo. Todos os outros já estavam lá. Agüentei as provocações.

"Esse pedaço de lixo não está funcionando, Maxwell?"

"Quer que a gente te reboque atrás de nós?"

"Com medo da grande colina, Maxwell?"

"Esse é seu novo tarado? Você devia ter um segundo 'mecânico', sabia?"

"Por que você não aposenta esse monte de lata velha e arranja uma máquina de verdade, Maxwell?"

Eu os ignorei e me concentrei em posicionar minhas rodas. Heero encontrava o melhor jeito de se segurar e tentava vários movimentos para testar a estabilidade da Mudopper. "Ela vai ficar de pé," assegurei. "Contanto que ninguém a ataque por baixo." Possibilidade improvável? Nem tanto se você pudesse ver o percurso. Havia várias oportunidades para alguém atacar quando se está descendo.

Heero fez uma pergunta que um policial faria ou um homem em missão. "Alguém já morreu nessas corridas?"

Sorri forçado. "Claro que sim! Agora se segura pra valer!" gritei para trás e dei partida na Mudhopper quando a sirene tocou.

* * *

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Notas da Tradutora:**

Muito obrigada à **Neko Lolita**, **Simca** e** Vivi-hydeist** pelos comentários! Este capítulo está aqui para vocês. Abraços!

* * *

[1] _Mudhopper_ – literalmente 'calha de lama'.

A queridíssima Mudhopper de Duo é um pequeno jipe/cortador de grama. A artista P.L. Nunn fez um desenho comissionado pela autora Kracken. O desenho está no site da própria autora. A imagem está disponibilizada no meu livejournal (aryam-mei) ou tire os espaços e substitua os (ponto) por (.):

http: // kracken (ponto) bonpublishing (ponto) com (ponto) art / gw_plnunn_mudrace (ponto) shtml

Ou ainda no site da própria artista, P. - Bishonen Works.

http: // bishonenworks (ponto) com / art_gallery / main / display (ponto) php?id=16&count=28


	10. 09 Se Deixando Levar

**Lawless Hearts**

_Por: Kracken_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

**N/T:** _Obrigada a todos(as) que acompanham essa fic!_

_**Atenção**, este capítulo contém cenas... quentes. Aconselho preparar uma limonada geladinha para ler ^_~_

* * *

_Corações sem lei_

**Capítulo 09 - Se deixando levar**

Faltava uma boa distância para a linha de chegada. Uma distância duplicada se considerar todas aquelas máquinas grandes, homens se empurrando e xingando, e o terreno perigoso. Os novatos, claro, caiam na lama tão rápido que era como se mergulhassem na lama sozinhos. Fui 'agraciado' com a visão de uma das máquinas de um iniciante, um pedaço grande de metal girando perigosamente, passando pelo meu pára-choque e se chocando contra outras duas máquinas. Foram ao chão, e meu lado esquerdo ficou livre para manobras.

Não tem como simplesmente correr até o final. Ninguém o deixaria fazer isso por uma razão: era como 'chamar para a briga'. Ao invés disso, você tem que se voltar para os oponentes e se assegurar de que não cheguem também. Quando ninguém termina a corrida, o desafio muda para 'o último de pé'.

Chutamos, empurramos e golpeamos uns aos outros. Ossos e músculos trabalham duro enquanto fazemos omelete da lama debaixo das rodas. Aquela lama espirrava por todo lado, lançando para cima seus segredos em blocos deformados com a tendência de voar para qualquer direção. Eu os despistava, desviava e me abaixava mesmo dirigindo, enquanto Heero dava aos oponentes o melhor de nós.

Tenho que reconhecer, Heero fez um ótimo trabalho para uma primeira vez. Ele se segurava firme, o que era a maior parte da batalha, e se comparava a qualquer rival que vinha para cima de nós. Estava até ficando convencido, pensando que tínhamos uma chance. Nunca tive uma antes. Precisa-se de certa dose de brutalidade para vencer. Eu não tinha essa crueldade, nem queria ter. Estava nessa pela diversão. Teria sido legal vencer, mas, fazer o quê...

Um chute no queixo fez minha cabeça girar. Vi luzes e caí por cima do guidão; Heero fez um som me alertando que alguém estava prestes a virar patê. Tateei para trás, mesmo quando me esquivava de outra bota e agarrei a camisa de Heero. "'Tô bem!" assegurei-o, forçando-me a me endireitar e escapando de mais um ataque. Minha cabeça pulsava e um olho estava embaçado. Pisquei rapidamente e senti o inchaço. Minha Nossa, como doía!

"Duo?" Heero chamou.

"'Tô bem!" repeti e voltei à direção.

Olhei para trás quando ouvi um motor rugir quase na minha orelha, e vi Heero fazer algo incrível. Agarrando a parte de trás de meu assento, equilibrou-se em suas mãos e chutou com os dois pés. Derrubou meu vizinho de lote no chão e gritei de alegria, um segundo antes de Stubbert cair quase debaixo de minhas rodas. Não sou um psicopata que mata pessoas só porque me irritam e tentam me tirar dos negócios. Eu tive apenas uma opção para conseguir me desviar rápido o suficiente. Assim, empinei as rodas frontais e joguei Mudhhopper para o lado. Foi tudo à base de reflexo. Reflexo que não contava com Heero sentado bem na traseira e uma máquina imunda bem no meio do caminho.

A queda foi feia. Lama e metal rodopiando e indo para os ares. Quicamos outra vez como uma mola por causa da força de nossa aterrissagem. Começamos a rolar para trás. Não tive nem tempo para dizer 'Que merda!'. Mas tive tempo para soltar um 'Porra!' e raciocinar a certeza de estarmos prestes a sermos esmagados por Mudhopper.

Braços circundaram minha cintura por trás e me puxaram com força para longe de Mudhopper. Quando caí de vez na lama, estava levemente ciente de Heero me segurando contra seu peito e chutando algo para cima. Estúpido, inútil... Um homem não era forte o suficiente para parar aquele tipo de peso e força. A pancada foi forte e afundamos. Senti meu corpo entorpecido pela dor. Soa estranho, mas era como parecia. Acho que apaguei antes de cair a ficha de que estava machucado, de que metal golpeara meu pobre couro, de que Duo Maxwell estava provavelmente destruído além do que um médico poderia remendar. Pelo menos morrer não era tão ruim quanto achei que seria.

Porém, acordar foi uma desgraça. Dei por mim com o médico, Heero e Stubbert me arrastando. Fui carregado para a lateral da pista. Minha pele parecia ter sido atacada por cacos de vidro e pregos enferrujados, minha boca ardia com gosto de lama e respirar resumiu-se a ofegos forçados em meu diafragma judiado. Acredito que os guidões tentaram fazer picadinho de meu peito.

"Não ouse morrer, Maxwell!" Stubbert rangeu os dentes. "Ainda tenho que te levar a falência!"

"V-v-vai s-se f-foder!" Arfei e cuspi terra mais ou menos em sua direção.

O homem riu. Não me lembro de jamais ter ouvido aquele som saindo desse desgraçado antes. Talvez ele apenas não quisesse ser atormentado por culpa; Duo Maxwell, seu inimigo mortal, salvara sua vida a custa da própria. Nossos colegas sucateiros nunca o deixariam esquecer.

Estiquei o braço e agarrei Heero, puxando-o para perto. Ele limpou meu rosto com pedaços de pano dados pelo médico, enquanto este limpava meus ferimentos com anticéptico ardente. Heero limpou uma camada de lama de meu único olho. Pisquei ainda tonto. "'C-cê ta legal?"

"Perna esquerda," ele admitiu como se não importasse. Parecia um soldado reportando mesmo continuando a me limpar. "Um corte fundo na panturrilha. Uma contusão no ombro esquerdo." Aquela monotonia em sua voz acabou de repente e perguntou ansioso "Você está bem?"

Bufei assim que consegui retomar minha habilidade de respirar. "Não deveria estar..." Fiquei confuso com sua expressão preocupada e pálida. Fez-me ficar repentinamente com medo. Mentalmente, chequei-me. Eu não sentia nenhum pedaço de metal perdido dentro de mim, nem nada esmagado ou seriamente fora de lugar, então, que diabos...?

"Eu estou bem, não estou?" perguntei.

O médico fez um som irritado. "Vocês rapazes vão até lá, tentam se matar e fica preocupado agora?" Ele teve piedade quando meus olhos giraram para vê-lo. Eu devia estar obviamente a beira do pânico. "Você está bem!" ele me assegurou bruscamente. "Vai ficar dolorido por alguns dias. Mantenha esses malditos ferimentos ensopados em anticéptico e, ao primeiro sinal de infecção, vá direto para o hospital antes que algo tenha que ser amputado por gangrena."

"Aposto que foi condecorado por sua incrível habilidade em consolar pacientes," zombei, logo antes dele picar uma agulha em meu pescoço e injetar algo que queimou minha veia. "Porcaria, que merda foi essa?"

O doutor acenou para o campo e os homens ainda batalhando. "Você não quer saber o que tem ali pra precisar de uma injeção," falou para Heero e se levantou. "Leve esse cara para casa e limpe-o. A corrida acabou para ele."

Isso foi o que mais doeu.

Stubbert levantou-se também e olhou feio para Heero. "Precisa de uma mão?" perguntou no mesmo tom de voz que se perguntaria: 'precisa que te encha de porrada?'

"Dá o fora, Stubbert!" reclamei.

Stubbert bufou e sua bota enlameada me deu um chute, bem, só um cutucão, para ser honesto, porque Heero levantou a mão e o parou. "Seja espertalhão o quanto quiser, Maxwell," meu vizinho avisou. "Conseguiu trégua por hoje. Amanhã, veremos."

E se foi. Agora era apenas Heero e eu, e me sentia derrotado até a alma. Suspirei. Tentei afastar minha franja suja do rosto, mas estava tremendo demais. "Perdi de novo," falei com intenção de brincar. "Não queria quebrar meu recorde."

Heero chacoalhou lama do pano em suas mãos e o jogou por cima do ombro. Foi então que percebi que ele estava coberto de lama também. Afinal de contas, havia ficado debaixo de mim. Pensei sobre isso, pensei em como ele poderia muito bem ter me abandonado e se salvado. Ao invés disso, ele deliberadamente competira sua força com a da máquina... por mim.

"Desculpe," pedi, não sabendo mais o que dizer.

Heero olhou para mim confuso. "Por quê?"

"Te coloquei em perigo por não pensar rápido o suficiente. Acho..." pausei envergonhado e então terminei toscamente: "acho que estou ficando enferrujado..."

O Preventer grunhiu como se eu tivesse dito algo engraçado enquanto recolhia nossas coisas, para depois me erguer. Quando me levantou, jogando-me por cima do seu ombro, precisei me perguntar sobre a força desse cara, ignorando os próprios ferimentos, facilmente me carregando de volta para meu terreno.

A chuva começava a acalmar. Ele por fim falou: "você não é mais um soldado."

Isso dizia muitas coisas e sabia que ele estava certo. Era uma desculpa que eu queria agarrar e segurar firme. Não queria me sentir um inválido ainda. Perder no campo de lama já fora ruim o suficiente.

Lembrei de algum orgulho ou ao menos tentei ganhar um pouco de volta. "Pode me colocar no chão. Posso andar."

Heero se esforçava para andar, avançando pesadamente pela lama, curvado sob o meu peso. Grunhiu: "você tem um ferimento na cabeça".

"O que me dá uma dor de cabeça infernal, mas não afeta minhas pernas, Yuy. Me põe no chão!" tentei me empurrar de seus ombros, mas era difícil de minha posição. Acabei por falhar inutilmente.

Tudo bem, não gosto de ficar envergonhado ou de fazer papel de palhaço. Não quero ser visto por todos sendo carregado, e não gosto de fazer Heero pensar que eu precisava ser carregado. Era uma facada no meu ego, com a lâmina funda o suficiente para cutucar meu temperamento.

Sabe, às vezes pode se ficar nervoso sem nem perceber. A raiva se esconde e cresce mais e mais, magoando-se cada vez mais até que algo ou alguém a desperte. Infelizmente, Heero acabou sendo o gatilho. Acho que ainda estava bravo sobre a operação armadilha, por ter sido mentalmente despido e exposto onde todos poderiam me julgar; por ter minha cabana roubada, por precisar de ajuda, por ter perdido a merda da corrida. Tudo o que sei é que em um momento eu estava pendurado sobre os ombros de Heero, enquanto ele se recusava a me descer, e no outro, eu estava apertando meu braço em seu pescoço e o socando.

Fomos ao chão como um saco de batatas. Heero tentou se recuperar, mas o instinto o fazia tentar desviar da minha chuva de socos, defender-se e me derrubar ao mesmo tempo. Ele caiu por baixo de mim, mas isso não me dava vantagem. Enquanto a lama respingava para cima e voltava para nos cobrir, ele me girou para que eu perdesse meu aperto em sua garganta e me empurrou.

Eu xingava endoidecido, nem ao menos ciente do que diabos falava. Não conseguia parar. Meu temperamento era como um vulcão em erupção. Estava cego de raiva, dormente para todo o resto a nossa volta e apenas reagindo. Agarrava a camisa de Heero, apertava-a, puxando-o, não o deixando escapar.

Quando dei por mim, senti a junta dos dedos ardendo. A dor se registrou lentamente. O que percebi em seguida era que Heero não revidava. Ele desviava habilmente de todas minhas investidas mesmo que eu estivesse tão perto e o segurando. Percebi completamente o que fazia quando comecei a ficar rouco.

"Seu filho da puta desgraçado! Acha que pode voltar para minha vida? Quer ver a merda na qual Duo Maxwell está vivendo? Quer me ver jogar meu próprio negócio pro fundo do poço? Quer ver como não consigo arranjar o que comer? O piloto Gundam fodão não consegue nem vencer uma corrida na lama! Já riu o bastante? Conseguiu o suficiente para levar de volta para os colegas do trabalho racharem de rir? Aposto como está aliviado de não ter ficado comigo depois da guerra. Aposto que está feliz por ter acertado sua droga de vida com Releca Bitchcraft! Hilde se tocou e deu o fora também. Quem seria idiota pra ficar perto de mim? Você vai achar muito melhor ir para bem longe quando isso acabar, não vai? Daí não vai ter mais que fingir pelo bem da missão que dá a mínima pra mim!"

Foi como uma purificação vocal. Ouvia minha própria voz como se pertencesse à outra pessoa, um trouxa que precisava de um pé enlameado enfiado na bunda por ser um maldito chorão. De onde veio toda aquela baboseira? Não havia percebido como eu era bom em engarrafar as coisas e colocar uma máscara feliz. Tinha convencido a mim mesmo de que tudo estava muito bem com a minha vida e com Heero. Até parece...

Parei quando perdi o fôlego e apenas sentei ao lado de Heero na lama endurecida, ofegante, ambas as mãos de punhos fechados na frente de sua camisa. Havia sangue, percebi espantado, sangue de meus dedos sujando a camisa e a pele de Heero. Ele tinha claramente um olho roxo.

Nossos olhares se encontraram. Meus olhos estavam vazios como minha mente nesse momento, mas os de Heero... angustiados, cheios de preocupação por mim. Quando sua mão larga se enlaçou na minha nuca e uma mão encheu-se com minha trança, pensei com certeza que interpretei mal aquele olhar e que ele iria acabar comigo. Ao invés disso... ao invés disso, Heero me forçou para baixo pelo cabelo e apertou ferozmente seus lábios nos meus. Foi um beijo rude, profundo, cheio de terra, um pouco de sangue da boca cortada e gosto de... testosterona? Seja lá o que for, tinha um gosto selvagem, primitivo, e eu queria mais. Enfiei minha língua e explorei sua boca, não me importando com o que havia acabado de acontecer entre nós, sem ligar para onde estávamos, sem me importar... com... nada...

Já fez algo e teve aquele sentimento de 'certo'? Perfeitamente 'certo'? Absolutamente 'certo'? Bem, eu nunca tive esta sensação antes. Enroscado com Heero na lama, tentando engolir sua língua inteira, sentindo suas mãos fortes me apertando contra ele como se fossemos lutar, tive o sentimento de 'certo' e foi tão forte que cegava, dolorosamente, tudo junto, enlouquecedor e totalmente assustador. Queria enfiar a mão dentro dele e puxar a outra metade da minha maldita alma, pois junto com aquele sentimento de 'certo' tinha uma forte sensação de Heero possuir aquela parte de mim todo esse tempo e nunca dei falta dela até agora.

Não, não estava para me tornar eloqüente e poético ou o que queira chamar. Tinha intuição. Estava amedrontado e carente. Queria beijar aquele bastardo para sempre. E, no mínimo; queria mesmo ter a transa de nossas vidas bem aqui e agora como nunca quis com ninguém mais antes.

O beijo tinha que terminar. E realmente assim foi. Separamo-nos com o som de sucção estalado e apenas nos encaramos. Não dissemos nada. Tínhamos a mesma expressão; expectativa. Ambos sabíamos o que viria a seguir. Ajudamos um ao outro a levantar, ignorando a lama pingando, ignorando nossos machucados e ignorando as pessoas boquiabertas nos olhando. Vagarosamente coloquei um braço sobre os ombros de Heero e ele deslizou um em volta de minha cintura. Nós nos suportamos e mancamos de volta para meu lote.

Sussurrávamos e não sei por quê.

"Abra a porta."

"Tá."

"Tudo bem?"

"Sim."

"Precisamos nos limpar."

"Tá."

Trancamos a porta da minha cabana colocando a cadeira debaixo da maçaneta. Mancamos para o quarto e para o banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro, enquanto Heero trazia as toalhas, xampu, sabonete e uma escova como se fossemos passar por uma importante cerimônia.

Encaramo-nos outra vez e sorrimos. Mãos começaram a puxar as roupas e despimos um ao outro. Heero acariciou as laterais de meu corpo, minhas costas nuas, procurando por arranhões e cortes, checando por ferimentos largos. Fiz o mesmo com ele.

Eu ri por conta de toda aquela lama sobre nele. Ele usou o polegar para limpar um pouco meus olhos e riu levemente em retorno. Dividimos um longo olhar e então... Estendi o braço e acariciei sua ereção crescente e, ainda segurando-a, puxei-o de modo ousado para o chuveiro, com a ajuda da outra mão atrás de seu pescoço. Nossos lábios se encontraram e procurei aquela sensação, aquele gosto selvagem em sua boca de novo. Ele moldou minha bunda com as duas mãos e a apertou.

Ensaboamos-nos, nos enxaguamos, nos ensaboamos mais uma vez. Heero correu uma mão para a fenda entre minhas nádegas e 'lavou' minhas bolas gentilmente com os dedos calejados. O suave 'arranhar' fez meus benditos dedos do pé se contraírem. Continuei acariciando-o, adorando sentir sua masculinidade e virilidade. Eu o queria, queria explorar cada gosto dele. Comecei a me ajoelhar, a água caindo sobre nós.

Heero me parou, trouxe-me de volta, segurou meu rosto e me beijou por inteiro. Passou xampu pelos meus cabelos desfazendo a trança e pacientemente tirando toda a sujeira. Certa hora, afastou minha cortina de cabelo molhado para o lado e se esfregou em mim, deixando-me saber o quão duro estava, o quanto me desejava. Afastando-se um pouco, empalmou minha ereção. Abri as pernas para evitar cair, fechei os olhos e aproveitei.

Mãos me puxaram. Desliguei a água. Não estávamos relutantes em deixar o chuveiro. Promessas foram feitas com sorrisos e olhos brilhando de paixão crescente. Enxugamo-nos. Meu cabelo foi escorrido, escovado e secado o melhor que conseguimos, e então estávamos a caminho da cama.

Não chegamos lá de uma vez. Fui pressionado contra a parede e atacado. Puxei Heero para mim e montei em seu joelho, balançando e roçando-o contra o espaço entre minhas bolas e minha entrada. Ele levantou minhas pernas e me fez colocá-las em volta de sua cintura, sua ereção me provocando, mas não passando disso, não tão cedo. Ainda estávamos machucados. Heero ainda mancava. Entretanto, a dor ficou no fundo de nossos pensamentos e não sentíamos desconforto. Endorfinas eram ótimas por isso. Talvez pagássemos por isso mais tarde, mas não ligávamos naquele momento.

Espalhamo-nos em minha cama estreita e ficamos na posição meia nove. Gemi e senti meus olhos rodarem para trás da cabeça, enquanto Heero sugava minha ereção em um calor úmido; sua língua girando e sua mão esfregando meu membro em um aperto firme. Retornei o favor. A masculinidade de Heero estava inchada e erguia-se de um ninho de cabelos castanhos. Parecia que me chamava; aquela parte de mim que me fazia diferente desde meu nascimento, aquela parte que dizia 'Eu gosto de caras! Minha Santa, como os desejo!' em vez de querer garotas. Avidamente engoli Heero e movi minha boca com força. Não me enjoaria disso tão cedo. Agarrei suas nádegas e o puxei mais para dentro, afundando meus dedos, trabalhando para cima e para baixo, adorando aquele maravilhoso, rígido, longo pedaço de...

"Deus!" Heero exclamou em uma voz estrangulada. Gozou tão forte que engasguei. Puxei-o para cima e o deixei escorregar para fora de minha boca junto com seu líquido branco e quente, enquanto eu mesmo tentava me recuperar.

Heero não me deixou na mão. Mesmo estando ainda ofegante com seu próprio orgasmo, estava me masturbando, drenando meu sêmen com estocadas firmes, sua mão bem apertada em minha ereção. Quando ele me engoliu até a base, gritei em choque com a sensação de atingir suas amídalas, e gozei tão forte como nunca na vida.

Nenhum de nós tinha força para fazer mais nada depois disso. Puxei o cobertor por cima dos corpos suados e nos esparramamos. Heero estava completamente mole e respirando calmamente, adormecido; enquanto eu me aninhava em suas costas e jogava um braço sobre ele. Esfreguei o rosto em seus ombros e o mordisquei, um tipo de vingança ou uma indignação tardia da nossa luta na lama. Ou talvez uma punição por toda a minha confusão. Ainda estava confuso. Minha mente queria descobrir o que aconteceria quando acordasse com a certeza de que esse ato, que parecera tão natural e maravilhosamente perfeito, não pareceria tão perfeito assim quando estivéssemos descansados e com nossas cabeças no lugar.

Toquei os cabelos bagunçados de Heero e os afastei de seu belo rosto. Meu coração doía. Minha libido cheirava sexo e queria mais. Meu cérebro girava. Amargurado, esgotado, excitado, queria procurar pela mentira, engano, a razão que isso explodiria em na minha cara depois.

O japonês suspirou e murmurou, uma parte dele ainda ciente de mim. "Duo." Soou com desejo e... amor.

A Esperança apareceu de fininho, tentando me convencer desse carinho.

Mordi Heero outra vez, mais forte. Ele grunhiu e franziu o cenho, dormindo. Dane-se a Esperança. Dane-se amanhã. Dane-se pensar que aquilo fora mais que apenas sexo e loucura temporária. Era mais seguro assim. Não poderia me desapontar se pensasse assim.

Beijei a mordida e encostei minha bochecha sobre ela, todo meu pensamento despencando em uma pilha mental. Não conseguia. Não poderia fingir que o que acabara de acontecer não significou nada. Havia sido algo, o mundo girando, o começo de uma mudança... alguma coisa... Tudo o que esperava era Heero sentir o mesmo e eu não ter apenas perdido a cabeça.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_Resposta aos comentários:_

**'Deiisoca**_, obrigada por comentar! Espero que continue curtindo a fic ^_~ Abraços!_

_Olá _**Asuka Maxwell**_! Obrigada pelo comentário! Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando essa fic. Ela é bem calma e gostosa de ler. Acho que esse capítulo resolve suas suspeitas do Heero estar é se aproveitando da missão para ficar mais tempo com o Duo XD Vamos ver se o cabeça-oca de cabelos compridos vai saber aproveitar isso ou não... *abraços*_

**DW03** _*_* Acho que já te respondi, mas seguinte: estou revisando todos os capítulos e, acredite, eles precisam de revisão . Não estou mudando nada de essencial para a história, mas tinha muitos detalhes que precisavam ser reescritos. Quando eu chegar no capítulo 15, capítulos novos serão postados, não se preocupe. O 16 e o 17 já estão traduzidos. Abraços!_


	11. 10 Sucateiros

**Lawless Hearts**

_Autora: Kracken_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da tradutora:**__ Dia da publicação das fics do __Desafio Amores Possíveis__ foi adiada! Por favor, olhem o blog por mais detalhes (link no perfil do Desafio), mas agora as fics ficarão disponíveis aqui mesmo no FFnet dia 27 (domingo) de junho. Não percam!_

_

* * *

_

_Corações sem Lei_

**Capítulo 10 - Sucateiros**

Alguém anotou a placa do mobile suit que me pisoteou? Todos os músculos e ossos doíam. Minha cabeça estava me matando. Podia sentir cortes profundos, alguns machucados e definitivamente coisas grudadas em mim aqui e ali. Meu estômago tentava se atirar para fora do meu intestino e encontrar algo para comer sozinho e,... abri os olhos e confirmei o que meu nariz me dizia. Meu rosto estava enterrado na axila de alguém... a axila de Heero Yuy, para ser exato. Tomamos banho antes, mas bem que ele poderia tomar outro...

Sentei, contendo um gemido, e olhei para meu companheiro de cama. Ele parecia estar prestes a acordar, seu rosto se contorcia levemente e seu corpo, esparramado com metade debaixo de mim e tomando a maior parte do espaço, começava a se mexer. Tive segundos para decidir qual atitude eu teria, que expressão mostraria para esse homem quando abrisse os olhos, e a impressão que eu queria dar sobre minha opinião de termos 'feito aquilo'.

Pulei para fora da cama como um gato escaldado e me ocupei em vestir uma calça antes daqueles olhos azuis abrirem. Quando o ouvi se sentar e gemer de dor, eu o entreguei uma xícara de café quente e comecei a esquentar comida. _Continue se mexendo_, pensei, _para conseguir escapar do momento no qual duas pessoas optam em classificar o momento como 'um mar de rosas' ou 'cadê meus sapatos para que eu possa dar o fora daqui?_' eu sempre fui o que pensava na segunda frase. Era mais difícil depender da escolha do outro pela opção A ou B.

O ex-piloto bebericou seu café e senti seu olhar sobre mim. Abri minha refeição e comecei a comer, queimando um pouco minha língua no processo, mas estava por demais faminto para parar e muito covarde para dar uma abertura a Heero.

Heero começou a comer também. O primeiro pacote de comida desapareceu rapidamente, mas lentamente ele começou a comer mais dois. _Isso deve mantê-lo ocupado_, pensei ao jogar o recipiente de plástico no lixo e fui vestir uma camiseta. Pausei para escovar os dentes e limpar o resto de lama que tinha sobrado do banho mais cedo. Estava distraidamente esfregando com força um ponto abaixo da minha orelha, quando braços me envolveram por trás e me seguraram gentilmente. A presença de Heero era quente e sólida, e ele soprou contra meu pescoço: "Você está bem?"

Estremeci. Não queria me virar. Pendurei a bucha e pisquei para a pia. Havia um pouco de cuspe e pasta de dente ali. Abri a torneira e escutei o encanamento fazer barulhos enquanto a água lavava a pia rachada. "Eu... eu não sei o que pensar. Foi tudo tão... repentino." _Então, aqui está, Yuy_, pensei amargo, _as cartas postas na mesa_. _Estou assustado, droga, agora vá em frente e ria de mim_!

Os braços de Heero estreitaram-se em um abraço, e então se afastou me dando justamente o que precisava no momento: espaço. Espiei sua expressão séria no espelho da parede e ele falou: "Nunca pensei em nada além das missões durante a guerra. Depois disso, eu tinha muito tempo para lembrar de você, para pensar em você. Sempre senti que perdi algo importante, no mínimo sua amizade. Quando te vi de novo naquele caminhão com os giros contrabandeados, senti... não era amizade que estava sentindo... E não era... sexo... Eu..." Heero desviou o olhar e deu de ombros, percebi que ele estava no limite e tão inseguro quanto eu. Ele não planejara isso, mas, como eu, queria que acontecesse.

Ambos não sabíamos como continuar daqui; como essa importante situação caberia em nossas vidas. Era como se um elefante tentasse se enfiar em uma caixinha de fósforos. Era como nós dois nos sentíamos, acho eu, era tudo muito grande e muito confuso. O elefante precisava perder peso ou virar um contorcionista, porque aqui e agora ele simplesmente NÃO cabia.

"Acho que não pensava muito nisso durante a guerra também," respondi vendo-o continuar calado. _Mentiroso_, chamei a mim mesmo, e se quer saber, provavelmente ele dizia a mesma coisa pra si mesmo. Dá um tempo! Adolescente, gay, e em situações de risco constante, claro que pensávamos um no outro... Porém, para ser sincero, um relacionamento não era uma prioridade na lista naquela época. Éramos jovens demais e dedicados demais tentando morrer pela causa.

Fiz uma coisa típica de garotos. Se algo o incomoda, você dá um chega pra lá neste algo até que seja derrubado por ele. Emoções, momentos tocantes, declarações de... qualquer coisa... Não estava pronto para isso. Sabia dos meus sentimentos. Sabia o quanto queria aquele cara com cabelos bagunçados e bermuda folgada.

Bermuda folgada... eu a olhei. Era minha. Tinha alguma coisa muito excitante em ter outro cara usando sua bermuda, talvez para heteros fosse nojento, mas pra mim... Apenas fazia uma parte da minha psique choramingar 'não faço idéia do que fazer!'

"Temos alguma luz do dia ainda," comentei. Soava como outra pessoa. Minha voz estava nervosa e estranha. "Vamos ver se conseguimos achar mais algumas peças e arrumá-las."

Heero não ficou magoado, mas aliviado. É, coisa de homem. Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu até descobrirmos como lidar com isso. "Tudo bem," respondeu com a mesma voz falsa, estranha, neutra, sem comentários. "Vou terminar de comer e me vestir."

De repente Heero franziu o cenho e fiquei tenso quando tocou meu ombro. Senti uma dor aguda e percebi que ele olhava para uma lasca de metal banhada em meu sangue. Era pequena, nada demais, mas ele já pegara minha pinça.

"Temos que cuidar disso primeiro," grunhiu. Quando ele terminou de tirar porcarias de mim e me remendar, e eu terminei de fazer o mesmo por ele, já tínhamos voltado à relação de companheiros. Bem, ultrapassamos a um bom tempo da relação agente e sucateiro-informante, pois é, apenas colegas se ajudando. Nada para ficar animadinho.

"Está bem para trabalhar?" ele perguntou preocupado.

Dando de ombros, respondi: "Não importa se estou ou não, certo? Os negócios precisam dar um dinheirinho agora, então temos que trabalhar, mesmo estando fodidos." Certo, péssima escolha de palavras. Ouvi Heero pigarrear, mas não esperei sua resposta, peguei minhas botas e fiz minha escapada, o rosto tão quente que poderia ter esquentado meu café nele.

Passei um tempo do lado de fora, colocando tudo em um pedaço de terra que não estava tão enlameado. As bombas já zuniam, drenando a água de volta para as cisternas para filtrar e limpar. Entretanto, ainda havia poças, buracos e fendas na sucata que mantinha a água parada e eu tinha que ziguezaguear entre elas para procurar peças com as quais poderia, espero, montar uma máquina inteira. Toda essa porcaria estava muito instável, sucatas tombando e deslizando das pilhas, algumas pesando mais do que eu.

"Alguém vai trazer sua máquina de volta para cá?" Heero perguntou ao juntar-se a mim. Estava usando jeans e regata. Desviei os olhos quando vi as marcas de mordida no seu ombro quando se inclinou para vasculhar o que eu organizei no chão. Não, ainda não estava pronto para aceitar o 'nós'.

"Depois que a água for escoada do campo," respondi, "tenho que pegar o guincho e rebocar a Mudhopper. É quase certeza que ela não vai pra lugar nenhum com o próprio motor agora."

"Que pena," comentou distraído. "Achei que sua a máquina era superior a todas as outras lá. Juntos, poderíamos ter ganhado."

Rangi os dentes, odiando que ele tenha conseguido me apunhalar quando menos esperava. "Bem, avalio a vida de um homem com mais do que apenas ganhar uma competição na lama idiota!"

"Mais do que a sua própria também," respondeu calmo, apesar do meu mau-humor. "Você poderia ter sido esmagado."

"É, bom..." dei de ombros desanimado. "Não tive tempo de pensar nisso."

Heero me lançou um olhar perspicaz, enquanto se dirigia para um dos montes de metal: "Acho que teve sim."

Encarei suas costas enquanto ele começava a escalar a pilha em busca de uma peça. "Cuidado!" gritei. "Está cheio de água e está instável!" Eu o vi concordar com a cabeça e continuar a subir. Ele parecia tão forte e confiante, músculos deslizando debaixo da pele, o rosto belo franzindo o cenho em concentração. Fazia-me pensar sobre mais cedo, mas não sobre o sexo.

Eu DEVIA estar pensando sobre sexo, o quão bom era o gosto de Heero, sua pele na minha, seu cheiro... Como gozamos juntos e 'feito aquilo' como... como se estivéssemos fazendo há muito tempo. É, assim, fácil e familiar. Ao invés disso, pensei, 'Se estiver certo, então eu estava pronto para matar você também para salvar aquele filho da puta do meu vizinho. O que diz sobre isso Heero Yuy?' isso me perturbava e repassei o acontecido na minha cabeça, de novo e de novo, enquanto tentava lembrar perfeitamente, tentava lembrar se realmente tinha pensado em tudo.

Reunimos as peças e as examinamos quando conseguimos o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa com elas. Infelizmente, a pilha dos rejeitados crescia mais do que a pilha do que 'pode ser vendido'. Senti um nó se formando no estômago, crescendo e crescendo toda vez que ouvia o barulho do metal descarregado na pilha de sucata. Afinal, cada rejeitado era mais um prego para o caixão do meu negócio.

Mangueiras de combustível ruins, em maioria. Muita ferrugem, camadas que arruinavam a peça. Queimados. Quebrados. Engrenagens ruins. Geradores internos ruins. Nada que tinha por aí parecia útil, nada que poderia pagar já há um tempo. Acho que era a razão a qual eu nunca me incomodei de juntar essa bagunça desde o início. Minha memória fenomenal já tinha percebido o que Heero estava entendendo agora. Era tudo puro lixo.

Agachei-me com as mãos relaxadas entre meus joelhos e a cabeça abaixada. Nem ligava que a ponta de minha trança tinha caído em uma poça. Simplesmente não importava. Ainda conseguia ouvir Heero procurando por peças, não querendo desistir ainda, não como eu. _Obrigado mesmo assim_, pensei, _por me dar uma boa tarde, ante_s... _disso_.

Então ouvi uma engrenagem com um ruído familiar e a explosão do motor. O barulho quase foi coberto pelos filtros do ar descendo e sugando a pesada umidade do ar para limpá-lo. Levantei e corri, ignorando os gritos surpresos de Heero, ignorando as dores e o esforço e músculos distendidos, ignorando a gritaria, a dor violenta que parecia querer rachar minha cabeça ao meio, enquanto fazia meu caminho para o portão de trás do terreno e disparei a toda pela viela enlameada abaixo.

O motorista da caminhonete pisou fundo no freio quando pulei no capô, encarapitei na janela do motorista e me segurei nela como uma lagartixa, enquanto gritava por cima do barulho dos filtros: "Micky! Micky! Micky! Estou tãããão feliz em te ver! Como tem passado? E as crianças? Como está a esposa? Bem, chega de pôr o papo em dia, você pode estacionar no meu terreno e vamos direto aos negócios."

"Sai fora, Maxwell!" o homem gritou de volta em um tom irritado e entediado. Ele nem ao menos olhou para mim. "Todo mundo sabe que você não tem nada."

"E todo mundo sabe que você também não," rebati nervoso. Quando ele tentou colocar o veículo em movimento e me empurrar, peguei suas chaves. A caminhonete rugiu e parou, mas não antes de uma última explosão.

"Vou chamar a polícia," Micky avisou ainda não olhando pra mim, apenas a mandíbula funcionando.

"'Tá, pra que eles possam te prender?" perguntei irônico. "Você ainda deve ao Wilks uma pilha de engrenagens enferrujadas, cheia de água, não é mesmo?"

"Você não tem nenhum dinheiro," Micky zombou, finalmente olhando feio pra mim. Ele parecia um furão; a boca para frente, pequeno, nariz pontudo, olhos pequenos e brilhantes e cabelo crespo. Tinha o caráter de um furão também. Comeria seus próprios filhos por alguns créditos.

"Tenho um parceiro novo com melhor conhecimento nos negócios do que eu". Esclareci, não tendo mais que gritar já que os filtros haviam terminado o trabalho e se retraído. "Você vende para mim e tem uma boa chance de ganhar alguns créditos."

"Olhe aqui, Maxwell," Micky começou, em zombaria. "Dizer que seu novo amante está cuidando das coisas não vai me fazer confiar em você o suficiente para descarregar meu material."

Peguei uma mão cheia da sua camiseta suja. "Quem disse isso?"

"O quê?" retorquiu.

"Que ele é..."

"Ninguém, adivinhei," Micky zombou ainda mais ao empurrou minha mão.

Olhei em volta e vi meus concorrentes em seus portões. Não vinham em nossa direção e nem tentariam oferecer ofertas melhores a Micky. Isso me dizia tudo o que precisava saber. Eu o tinha na minha mão. Sorri. "Sou tudo o que você tem, Micky. Na verdade, aposto como já estava indo para meu terreno, estou certo?"

Micky ficou em um tom roxo que me deixou preocupado com sua pressão sanguínea. Uma veia realmente saltou de sua testa. Ele olhou para o volante, passo a mão pelo plástico quebrado e me fuzilou com o olhar outra vez. "65% ou nada."

"40%" reagi instantaneamente.

"60%" pediu.

"45%" rebati.

Micky arrancou suas chaves de mim e ligou o motor. Puxou a marcha ré.

"50%" concedi.

Micky parou. Seu maxilar funcionou novamente e então ele grunhiu, enquanto olhava pelo retrovisor. "Aquele é seu novo parceiro?"

Virei para onde ele olhava e vi Heero parado perto da caminhonete de um jeito que me fazia pensar que estava pronto para pular e arrebentar Micky.

"Sim, é ele," respondi com um sorriso.

Micky estudou Heero e comentou: "Ele parece que tem mais neurônios do que você. Certo, trato feito."

Pulei fora e fiz um gesto para Heero me seguir ao guiarmos a caminhonete para o lote. Aberto o portão, Micky dirigiu para dentro. Uma vez estacionado, subi na traseira e tive um desconfortável flashback. Cheirava a gasolina, óleo e terra. Tive a lembrança de Heero, todo de preto, apontando uma arma para minha testa. Era uma imagem muito diferente do homem que subiu na caçamba comigo e olhou as caixas esperando minhas instruções.

Peguei a mais próxima e abrimos. Estava cheio de ferro-velho, algumas haviam sido tratadas para não parecerem apenas pedaços velhos para olhos destreinados. Inspecionei tudo, me cortando com as lascas. Finalmente rejeitando tudo, irritado empurrei com o pé a caixa para o lado e fiz o mesmo com outras caixas. Era mais ferro-velho.

Passei uma mão, coberta em sujeira e um pouco de meu próprio sangue, pela minha franja e limpei o suor. Droga, estava quente na caçamba. Aquele nó em meu estômago voltou e apertou tanto que me fez sentir nauseado.

"Duo?" Heero perguntou preocupado. "Eu termino aqui."

Rodei os olhos. "A Mudhopper caiu em você também, então pare de bancar o Super-Homem, seu idiota."

Ele sorriu para mim e me ajudou com a próxima caixa. É, ele conseguia sorrir, mas eu parecia tão doente quanto me sentia. Heero podia voltar para seu confortável trabalho de Preventer quando quisesse. Eu é que seria deixado com as cinzas e o 'e agora?'

Finalmente! Senti um alívio tão profundo que precisei sentar em uma caixa. Mangueiras de combustível com carga, algumas partes boas com dano mínimo e duas engrenagens. Pelo menos dessa vez Micky tinha alguma coisa que prestasse e não estava apenas tentando enganar alguém... bem, eu.

"Parece que ainda estamos nos negócios," afirmei para Heero, e finalmente eu estava sorrindo também.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_Resposta aos comentários:_

**DW03,**_ pois é, memória um ruim é um causo (eu tomava até remédio pra isso XD mas não adiantou muito...). Desculpa, mas não tenho previsão para chegar aos capítulos novos. Só posso dizer que pretendo fazer isso o mais rápido possível para voltar a traduzir essa fic. Mas no momento, em se tratando em fandom Gundam Wing, estou tentando me concentrar mais em Boot Camp. Mas Corações Sem Lei terá atualizações constantes. Obrigada pela paciência! Fico feliz que ainda esteja acompanhando e se entretenha com minhas traduções. *abraços*_

'**Deiisoca, **_aqui está um capítulo novinho em folha! Espero que goste! Mas infelizmente, esse já não tem mais suco de frutas cítricas XD Obrigada pelo comentário! Abraços._

**Aoitsukii,**_ que comentário fofo! Obrigada! Espero que curta o resto da história. E é isso aí: 1x2 OTP forever XD Abraços._


	12. 11 Oscilação

**Lawless Hearts**

_Autora: Kracken_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

**N/T: **_Desculpem pela demora imperdoável para postar mais capítulos dessa fic! Prometo atualizá-la com maior frequência agora que consegui recuperar o que já estava traduzido. Muito obrigada a **aoi-tsukii** (Heero e Duo = amor!), **Asuka Maxwell** (adorei seu comentário dinâmico enquanto lia os capítulos! Duo e suas frescuras são só para enlouquecer as leitoras...), **Lis Martin** (foi por força maior que negligenciei tanto essa fic, mas aqui está mais! E acredito que vai gostar do capítulo), **Deiisoca** (aqui está a continuação! E tem um suquinho cítrico como pediu ^_~) e **DW03 **(moça, obrigada por me cobrar mais de LH! Daqui para o capítulo 15 - onde estava no xyzyaoi - vai ser um pulo!). Muitos beijos, abraços e lemons para todas vocês, lindas leitoras!_

* * *

_Corações sem Lei_

**Capítulo 11 - Oscilação**

Heero catalogou a sucata, enquanto eu insultava e pechinchava com Micky. Quando finalmente descarregamos e o liberamos tive a compulsão de limpar todo o lugar. O homem era realmente trabalhoso.

"Acho que temos partes suficientes para vinte e seis máquinas, onze delas vendáveis," o japonês me informou dando uma olhada na pequena tela de seu computador. Não precisava conferir para saber que ele calculava os preços. Estendi a mão e fechei o bendito aparelho.

Falei entre um bocejo, "Já chega por hoje. Podemos começar amanhã de manhã."

Heero estava pronto para discordar, mas de repente, ele também parecia muito cansado como se a explosão de adrenalina, que havia o mantido de pé até agora, tivesse se esgotado. Concordou e colocou o computador no bolso. Balancei a cabeça enquanto voltávamos para o barracão. Perguntou-me, "O quê?"

"Você ama números, não ama?" Era uma análise. Sempre pensei nele como o Sr. Certinho durante a guerra. Fazia sentido ele ser um nerd também.

"Gosto," admitiu, mas não elaborou. Finalmente me virei e o peguei encarando o nada, pensativo.

_Boa Maxwell_, pensei irritado comigo mesmo. Devo ter ferido seus sentimentos.

Voltamos ao barracão e tranquei a porta, colocando a cadeira debaixo da maçaneta outra vez. Precisava lembrar de consertar a fechadura. Estava exausto demais para me preocupar com uma porta essa noite ou com Heero e, além do mais, parecia que eu tinha estragado com o seu humor.

Quando fomos para o quarto, não estávamos desconcertados ou envergonhados. Não havia nenhuma pressão sobre o que aconteceria em seguida. Estávamos esgotados, imundos e famintos. A cama nos chamava e sexo, com certeza, era a última coisa em nossas mentes.

Tomei banho e quase dormi no chuveiro. Cabelo lavado meia-boca e de bermuda úmida, deixei o banheiro para Heero. Enquanto ele tomava banho, sentei no chão e esquentei nosso jantar. Quase fiz o mesmo que ele, caindo no sono. Quando meu ombro foi sacudido, pisquei sonolento. Heero estava vestindo calças largas e sem camisa. Seus mamilos amarronzados me encaravam, no mesmo nível da minha boca já que se inclinou para me chacoalhar. Foi a única coisa erótica que pensei antes que colocasse a comida esquentada em meu colo e um garfo em minhas mãos.

"Coma e vá dormir," comandou simplesmente ao se sentar no sofá e começar a comer.

Comi entorpecido. Ambos quietos. As bombas de água de L2 ainda escoando, coletando água de chuva e os respiradouros abertos no chão sopravam levemente, enquanto o ar saia das profundezas. O suave barulho preenchia o espaço entre nós. O que não camuflava o fato de ali ter um problema; a tensão naquele silêncio humano.

Acredito que, ter estado nas ruas grande parte da minha juventude, aprendi a ser cuidadoso com o humor das pessoas, a senti-los, percebê-los até com os mais discretos gestos. Pessoas podem ser bem más, psicopatas, se cruzar seu caminho na hora errada. As ruas estavam cheias de raiva, até mesmo loucos, alguns apenas esperando o pavio acabar de queimar, uma oportunidade, uma desculpa; um jovem garoto no lugar errado na hora errada. Heero estava disparando meu alarme. Era óbvio como um sinal em neon. Algo o irritava.

"Que foi?" finalmente perguntei após engolir minha última garfada e jogar o recipiente com uma perfeita cesta na lixeira.

Heero não disse nada, enquanto rastejei do chão para a cama; eu estava limitado a um ser de dor e cansaço. Estiquei-me de lado, ajeitando-me debaixo da coberta mesmo sem precisar.

Estava afundando na sensação de 'não dou a mínima', apesar do meu instinto de rua protestar. Estava simplesmente exausto. Falei, com um último enorme, "Desembucha."

"Não sou uma máquina," Heero afirmou e havia raiva em sua voz.

"Hnh?" tentei processar, enquanto meus olhos se fechavam. "Não disse que era," resmunguei sonolento.

"Você disse..." Heero pausou e tentou explicar, "As pessoas costumavam dizer que eu era... desumano, por causa do modo que fui treinado... Quando você disse... Você perguntou sobre os números... Pensei..."

Bufei e bocejei longamente. "Não uma máquina," consegui soltar. "Só um... geek."

"Oh..."

A raiva deixou o recinto. Meu instinto de rua se 'acalmou'. Tudo dentro de mim concordava: queríamos entrar em coma.

"'Noite, nerd dos números," murmurei e rapidamente comecei a ser levado pela inconsciência.

Houve uma pequena risada e um corpo quente se colocou próximo ao meu. "Boa noite," a voz rouca sussurrou e então desmaiei em sono.

* * *

Um telefone tocava. Encolhi-me e coloquei o travesseiro em cima da cabeça. Um corpo quente... Heero... Moveu-se ao meu lado. Percebi que tinha os braços envoltos em mim e que era uma sensação boa. Ele pegou o celular de algum lugar próximo e respondeu lentamente.

"Yuy."

Meu rosto estava encostado no peito de Heero. Sua voz vibrava em minha orelha juntamente com a batida de seu coração.

"Hn... Estamos progredindo," dizia. "Demos entrada em um carregamento... Isso foi providenciado... Ele foi roubado, não tem nenhum registro... Vai ter que acreditar na minha palavra... Pessoal?" Uma mão gentilmente me acariciou. "Sei o quão importante é esse caso Chang, tenha um pouco de confiança em mim... 'Tá certo... Amanhã".

O celular foi descartado. Ouvi-o quicar no colchão do sofá. Não conseguia fingir que dormia. As carícias de Heero faziam meus dedos dos pés se curvarem. Não tinha outra escolha senão encará-lo e... Decidir o que fazer, o que dizer agora.

Virei barriga para cima. Estávamos desajeitados. Não tínhamos muito espaço. Heero deitado de lado, apoiou-se no cotovelo, olhos azuis focados em mim. Ele ainda estava meio sonolento, cabelos nos olhos e expressão distante como se estivesse sonhando.

"Hei," falei e então me senti estúpido.

"Bom dia," retornou e bocejou. Com o cotovelo dobrado debaixo si, deixou o corpo tombar de volta para o colchão. Esperei alguma conversa... Talvez um flerte com um toque da temida conversa de relacionamento, a tal 'que diabos é tudo isso e até onde pretendemos ir'. O que não esperava era Heero virar e me dar as costas, pretendendo, acho eu, voltar a dormir.

"Muito cedo," murmurou.

Reprimi um suspiro de alívio e sorri, para então colocar um braço em sua cintura, puxei-o contra mim e deixei a cabeça descansar de leve em seu ombro. Heero, por sua vez, grunhiu e segurou minha mão. Depois de um tempo sua mão relaxou, soltando a minha, e ele adormeceu.

Sim, estávamos sendo íntimos; outro passo mais próximo para haver um 'nós dois', mas não um passo enorme e assustador. Era um pequeno e confortável engatinhar.

* * *

A segunda vez que acordamos, dei a Heero um aperto e o soltei, ainda querendo evitar olhar fundo nos olhos e tudo mais. Rolei da cama e vesti uma calça jeans. Enquanto colocava minha botina, ele já se levantava e ia ao banheiro. Escutei-o urinar e lavar as mãos, depois foi à cozinha esquentar o café-da-manhã. Terminado meu próprio turno no banheiro, sentamos ombro a ombro no sofá e comemos.

"Wufei está ficando impaciente?" perguntei de boca cheia.

Heero estava quieto, encarando feio sua comida, até finalmente responder, "Sim."

Abafei um riso. "Isso diz muito sem dizer nada. Tradução: 'Trate de colocar a mão na massa, Heero, ou vamos até aí 'ajudá-lo' a terminar o trabalho'. Acertei?"

"Na mosca," grunhiu. E mudou de assunto. "Precisamos arrumar sua papelada e também reconstruir aquelas peças. Você tem cópias dos arquivos em algum lugar?"

Apontei minha testa. "Aqui em cima."

Ele não pareceu muito contente com isso. "Não estou questionando sua memória," garantiu, "mas tudo aqui é tão desorganizado. Acho que precisamos organizar caixas e separar toda a sucata. Precisamos encontrar as partes que nunca iremos reconstruir e vender o metal".

Balancei a cabeça, "Não há mercado para isso aqui, Heero. Tem muita sucata sobrando na colônia."

"Então precisamos nos livrar de tudo nos incineradores," considerou. "Você não deveria ter sucata inútil no seu ferro-velho. Espaço é igual a dinheiro se usarmos o espaço para o que tem valor."

Tive essa imagem mental de sucata categorizada organizadamente em caixas arrumadas. Não parecia natural. Eu gostava de acumular coisas por uma boa razão e jogá-las fora, mesmo sendo inúteis, era contra tudo o que aprendi nas ruas, naquela existência de se consumir o que se tem e esconder o que sobra. Queria protestar, mas não o fiz. Ele estava certo e se conseguisse fazer acontecer, não seria o idiota para ficar em seu caminho.

Terminamos de comer e vesti uma camiseta. Peguei Heero me apreciando. Qualquer pensamento sobre sucata voou pela janela. Distraidamente amarrei minha bandana e peguei meu chapéu. Transaríamos outra vez, sem dúvida. Éramos dois caras, com tesão um pelo outro, com libido normal. Era apenas questão de 'quando' e não 'se'.

Com nosso novo acordo silencioso, sexo não era mais assustador como antes. Faríamos sem toda aquela busca espiritual, conversa sentimental e o peso da preocupação do nosso futuro romântico. Encontrei-me esperançoso e ansioso, apesar da ideia de fazer outro meia nove com Heero já me deixava sem graça. Era fácil quando estávamos respondendo ao desejo sexual e à sensação estarrecedora de 'pertencemos um ao outro para sempre', mas na luz do dia, era difícil tocar no assunto – sem acabar dizendo algo muito vergonhoso ou inadequado – que me levaria a abaixar as calças de Heero e levar a minha boca no seu... Bem, se pensasse nisso agora não chegaríamos a lugar nenhum ainda hoje.

Heero se vestiu também e se juntou a mim na varanda, passando os dedos por seus cabelos bagunçados e colocando o chapéu em seguida. Estava quente e seco, mas não a fornalha de antes. As bombas pararam e estava tão quieto quanto poderia estar em L2, o que não dizia muito.

"Você não tem que fazer isso por mim," ouvi alguém dizer abruptamente e percebi, espantado, que era eu. Meu instinto de rua nunca tira férias. Nunca deixava de lado pessimismo ou desconfiança.

Heero passou levemente os dedos em meu braço nu. Estremeci quando me falou, "Não é mais apenas um caso e você sabe," e então desceu os degraus para o terreno, aquele pedaço de honestidade sendo desconfortável para nós dois. Senti meu coração fazer algo engraçado. Juro que deu uma pirueta para trás e um salto triplo gritando em alegria. _Quieto!_ Repreendi irritado, mas sorria e não conseguia parar nem mesmo quando me juntei a ele e começamos a trabalhar lado a lado.

Foi um trabalho pesado e cansativo. Ficamos cobertos de poeira e ferrugem, e exibíamos dedos ralados e queimados por nos enfiarmos debaixo das máquinas e lentamente montando peças e testar compressores, mangueiras de combustíveis e engrenagens. Trabalhávamos como uma máquina bem lubrificada e, mais de uma vez durante esse longo dia, fiquei maravilhado e com um grande bem estar. A caixa de ferramentas virou instrumento de médicos-cirurgiões. Éramos especialistas em nosso campo, sabendo exatamente o que deveria ser feito e fazendo como se fossemos uma mente com quatro braços. Era mesmo uma coisa linda, um pedaço de perfeição que eu não atingia em muito tempo.

Heero acabou acertando. Acabamos com a quantidade exata de máquinas funcionais que ele havia previsto. Eu o vi sorrindo, percebendo a mesma coisa. Sim, um completo nerd dos números. Não consegui evitar as risadas, enquanto limpava a sujeira e o suor do rosto com minha bandana.

"Quê?" Heero me olhou de esguelha inserindo números no computador. Estava fazendo o inventário das pilhas de peças mais próximas quando nos sentamos para descansar. Ele havia terminado as menores por hora, mas sabia que as pilhas maiores não seriam tão fáceis.

"Apenas pensando em como somos diferentes," admiti sentando no para-choque da escavadeira. Cheirava a combustível velho e óleo barato. "E tão parecidos".

Heero sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. "Também estava pensando nisso."

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram até a raiz do cabelo. "Estava?"

"Trabalhamos tão bem juntos," respondeu terminando de digitar os registros. "Sempre fomos capazes disso. E sempre me perguntei como era possível quando nossas personalidades e métodos podem ser tão diferentes."

"Objetivos comuns?" aventurei e ele sorriu pra mim. Abaixei a cabeça e me escondi atrás da aba do chapéu.

Sabia no que ele estava pensando. Trabalhamos bem juntos por causa daquela palavra com 'A', aquela que eu guardava bem lá no fundo, mas que não deixava chegar nem perto da minha língua ainda, nem de longe. Ele não a diria também e abandonou o assunto em vez de seguir esse caminho. Sei que é besteira, mas é muito cedo. Mal nos conhecemos. Senso comum dizia que não podia acontecer assim, em um instante, portanto, estavamos dispostos a acreditar que era apenas atração sexual e amizade por enquanto... Bem, pelo menos eu estava. Não era um telepata, afinal. Não poderia saber o que o Preventer estava pensando com absoluta certeza.

Ele olhava para o pátio, talvez bolando planos para o dia seguinte. Os refletores escureciam devido ao entardecer. Ainda tínhamos um tempinho para trabalhar, mas eu já antecipava a noite e ficar logo a sós com um certo moreno. Não sentia mais o mesmo nervosismo, especialmente desde que observei seu peitoral pouco escondido por aquela regata o dia inteiro. Definitivamente eu tinha uma queda por braços e ombros definidos, e Heero tinha que ser referência quando se tratava de corpo em forma.

Acredito que fiquei semi-ereto por boa parte do dia, a libido a todo vapor. Isso me chamou a atenção para meu estado despreparado caso decidíssemos levar as coisas um pouco mais a fundo do que da última vez. Tenho vivido celibato como um monge por algum tempo, e sem comprar certas coisas como lubrificante e camisinhas, foi o meu jeito de manter meu desejo sexual sob controle. Precisava perguntar para Heero sobre seu atestado de saúde também, e não era a pergunta mais embaraçosa de se ter de fazer? Masturbações mútuas em banheiros ou atrás de prédios podem te dar algumas DSTs, mas o serviço completo poderia muito bem te levar a morte. Seria difícil iniciar uma conversa com 'posso ver sua carteira de saúde, porque pretendo te comer ou ser comido por você?' o que levantava outra questão. Ativo ou passivo? Sem perceber fiquei o encarando... Imaginando...

Heero levantou o olhar de seu trabalho e me encarou de volta. Piscou e então perguntou preocupado, "Fiz alguma coisa errada?"

Afastei aquela nuvem de testosterona e falei, antes que conseguisse pensar direito, "Preciso pegar emprestado um pouco mais de crédito. Preciso... Nós precisamos de mais suprimentos..."

Heero abriu a boca para dizer exatamente o que sabia que diria. Cortei.

"Eu NÃO recebo esmolas, Yuy!" recusei a sua oferta não dita. "Quero que conte cada crédito, até cada centavo."

Ele achou engraçado, mas aceitou e fez uma anotação. "Trinta créditos são suficientes?"

Mexi na bandana e a amarrei em volta do pescoço. "Mais que suficiente."

"Eu mesmo posso ir, enquanto você termina o trabalho por aqui," ofereceu. "Vai precisar ligar para seus contatos."

"Pode deixar," respondi rápido. A última coisa que precisava era pedir para Heero comprar facilitadores sexuais para mim. Nenhum cara gosta de admitir que não _faz_ regularmente. É uma coisa de macho que provavelmente nunca sairia do subconsciente masculino.

"Tudo bem," O japonês respondeu, "Não me importo."

"Preciso conversar com algumas pessoas," reagi, "e tenho que checar a Mudhopper."

"Mais um motivo para que eu vá buscar os suprimentos," racionalizou. "Poderá conversar e checar na máquina mais fácil assim."

"Mas..." parei e nos fitamos. Dei um risinho. Não consegui evitar. Heero ficou confuso e, então, envergonhado quando revelei, "Também quer comprar camisinhas e lubrificante?"

Nunca vi alguém ficar tão vermelho. Ia até a ponta de suas orelhas. Ele olhou para suas botas e respondeu, "Desculpe. Eu..." em seguida olhou para cima, surpreso, quando minhas palavras finalmente fizeram sentido. "Você... Você ia comprar também?"

"É." Esfreguei minha nuca. "Olha, não estou insinuando que vamos precisar, mas não é algo que tenho à mão caso precise."

Não conseguia levantar o tópico do cartão de saúde agora. Realmente não queria que Heero pensasse que pretendia um sexo com penetração, porque não estava. Apenas queria estar pronto... caso quiséssemos... mais para frente. Fazia sentido, certo?

Heero guardou seu computador e ajeitou o chapéu. "Já que os suprimentos não são mais um segredo, deveríamos ir juntos. Eu compro o que precisamos e você cuida dos negócios."

"Uhm... Eu prefiro comprar tudo, Heero. Por que não fica aqui e continua com o inventário?" tentei soar casual, mas já pensava mesmo no que as pessoas do mercado pensariam se Heero fosse comprar esses itens. Não concluiriam que ele estaria se preparando para alguém diferente. É uma coisa as pessoas saberem que se é gay. É outra verem alguém se preparando para te dar um trato. Mexia com a masculinidade e um monte de intimidades que nem conseguia explicar. Tudo o que sabia era que me sentiria melhor em deixá-los achar que eu decidira comprar aquele tipo de coisa. Voltava ao assunto de ativo ou passivo e, por mais ridículo que parecesse, queria que todos acreditassem que eu era o ativo. Não, às vezes não havia nenhuma justificativa para o orgulho masculino.

Heero desistiu e assentiu. "'Tá certo. É muito importante terminar o inventário. Faz sentido não passarmos os dois o resto do dia por aí."

"Claro, foi o que pensei," menti. "E precisamos mesmo de suprimentos, não apenas... Aquelas coisas". Dei de ombros e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos. "Ok, volto logo." Comecei a andar, mas parei e olhei para trás. Senti de repente que ele precisava de algo mais de mim. Parecia pensativo.

"Heero..." esfreguei minha nuca novamente, um gesto nervoso de quando ficava encabulado. "Só quero que saiba que... Não sei bem com tudo isso aconteceu," significando 'nós', "mas, é bom, sabe? Só tenho que ir devagar. Não quer dizer que não gosto, que não quero. Apenas..."

Não pude continuar, não com aqueles olhos azuis me fitando tão intensamente.

"Eu não planejei e nunca pensei que aconteceria," Heero respondeu suavemente, "Mas também queria. Não sei se... Talvez depois da armadilha possamos dar um jeito nisso juntos."

Prendi-me nessas palavras com as duas mãos. "É, está certo. Não devemos lidar com isso agora..." Mentalmente me dei um chute bem forte. Soou muito ansioso. Foda-se todas as 'suspeitas', os 'não confio em ninguém', o 'instinto das ruas', pensei e botei pra fora, "Mas eu quero... Depois..." hesitei e continuei, "Acho melhor esquecer sobre essas coisas, por enquanto. Pra que gastar crédito que nem temos quando... Quando não estaremos..." virei. Era até onde conseguia chegar com o 'alívio' verbal. Dei um aceno e falei bruscamente, "Já volto. Cuidado com essas pilhas de sucata."

"Entendido," Heero grunhiu e aquele grunhido me deu muito no que pensar durante as compras. Tinha sido um grunhido triste? Um grunhido desapontado? Ou um grunhido irritado?

"Por Deus, Maxwell!" repreendi-me. "Devia ser apenas gases!"

Comprei o que precisávamos, conversei com alguns contatos e fui ver a Mudhopper. Tinha quase certeza de que conseguiria removê-la de lá na manhã seguinte. Tirei da cabeça a ideia de escalar a lama úmida para checá-la. Sabia o que encontraria e não seria nada bonito.

Retornando para o lote, vi que Heero começara a separar as peças e que as máquinas completas estavam debaixo de uma lona e brilhando com óleo novo. Podia até ver créditos dançando em volta da minha cabeça quando levantei a lona e sorria ao entrar no barraco. Heero estava no sofá, dedos voando sobre seu pequeno teclado.

"Tudo bem?" perguntou sem me olhar.

"Fui fazer compras, não a uma batalha com móbile suits", repliquei colocando as sacolas no chão.

Com os braços vazios, observei minha companhia. Estava usando meu short macio outra vez. Deve ter gostado dele. Não que eu achasse ruim. Ficava melhor nele do que em mim. Sentei ao seu lado e pude sentir o cheiro limpo de quem acabara de sair do banho e percebi que fizera a barba. O aroma do pós-barba provocava meus sentidos e minha libido. Como se apertasse um botão, aquele que desligava as inibições, o que dizia 'te quero tanto, nem vou pensar em mais nada, muito menos em consequências'. Era o que estava racionalizando, pois meu cérebro certamente não estava.

Acho que foi a veia pulsante em sua garganta que puxou o gatilho ou talvez aqueles mamilos salientes amarronzados dele ou ainda aquela curva dos músculos em seus ombros, talvez o modo que sua pele parecia dizer 'meu gosto é incrível'. Provavelmente foi toda aquela conversa de lubrificante, camisinhas e a reflexão sobre ativo ou passivo. Tudo o que sei é que de repente eu estava agarrando o cabelo de sua nuca e o puxando bruscamente para mim.

Meu braço livre envolveu sua cintura forte. Ele não era macio. Era duro como uma pedra e foi quase doloroso pressioná-lo contra mim para tomar seus lábios. Praticamente engoli sua boca, forcei-a a se abrir, enfiei a língua fundo e o empurrei contra o sofá ao mesmo tempo.

Talvez eu tenha sido bruto, pois parte de mim resistia ou talvez eu tenha agido assim porque culpava Heero por ter me feito perder o controle. De qualquer jeito, ele não parecia se importar. Abriu as pernas para mim e as envolveu ao meu redor, enquanto eu o pressionava para baixo com meu próprio corpo.

Era quase frenético, nosso sexo, ambos confusos, fora de controle e ambos desejando intensamente. Segurar o ato final era a última gota de frustração, mas nós não estávamos prontos mentalmente ainda. Convencer nossos corpos era algo totalmente diferente. Aumentava nossos impulsos furiosos, fazia o sexo quase parecer uma explosão de raiva. Afinal, tínhamos raiva. Queríamos ir até o fim, mas éramos muito teimosos, cabeças-duras, medrosos por demais do que viria a seguir como consequência.

Soltando-me um pouco, puxei o short para baixo e o tirei dele. Suas mãos abriram meu jeans e me arranharam a pele ao puxar a calça até meus joelhos. Quando estendeu sua mão larga e tirou minha ereção da minha roupa de baixo, quase gozei bem ali, especialmente quando deu uma esfregada com força. Sua própria ereção estava inchada, vermelha e levantada orgulhosamente quando me inclinei e a engoli inteira.

Tinha um gosto... salgado, de pré-gozo, sexo, Heero, endorfina, hormônios... Tinha gosto de 'meu'. Soa estranho, eu sei, mas é o único modo que conseguia descrever. Era um gosto de como se ele pertencesse a mim e o qual eu não conseguia enjoar.

Fizemos meia nove, mas Heero não foi de encontro a minha ereção de imediato. Ao invés disso, lambeu e me beijou por inteiro. Mordeu meu joelho, chupou e um pensamento muito passageiro registrou que eu estava suado, se não sujo, nas pernas. Pelo jeito, era um tipo de afrodisíaco para Heero. Quando enterrou seu rosto no meu quadril e começou a adoração, fiquei louco, enfiando até as unhas nele e dando o melhor de mim. Ele estocou minha boca e gozou com um grito. Segurou meu membro e me masturbou até o fim enquanto chupada e lambia minhas bolas.

Ficamos grudados assim por um bom tempo para então nos esticarmos e sentarmos. Trêmulos e suspirando pela tensão muscular, mordidas e corpos doloridos; tomamos banho outra vez e passamos o resto do entardecer sentados juntos e revisando o inventário de Heero. Não dissemos nada sobre o ato, mas nossos ombros se tocavam quando sentamos no sofá... Meio que de frente um pro outro de um jeito íntimo e reconfortante.

Certo, então engatinhamos mais um pouquinho... Talvez um pouco mais do que um passinho de bebê, mas não ligava nem um pouco. Lidaríamos com toda a situação no nosso próprio ritmo; e isso fazia toda a diferença.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Illy-chan (que não está traduzindo ou revisando, mas indicou a fic e é fã assumida dela^~)**

**ÁGUAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**ÁAAAAAAAAGUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**ou melhor...**

**FOGOOOOOOOOOO!**

**FOOOOOOOGOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**INCÊNDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD~~~~**

**~~ .O. ~~**

***MENSAGEM DO NOSSO PATROCINADOR - SÃO YAOI***

_**Você já nos mandou comentários?**_

Já disse quais fics mais gosta, qual autora prefere, qual a melhor caracterização de personagem?

Quais os casais que você adora?

Qual roteiro te fez chorar, qual te fez roer as unhas de nervoso... e qual cena LEMON fez a sua tela de pc pegar fogo?

Já? Já? Já?

**POIS MANDE MAIS \O/ FAÇA-NOS FELIZES!**

_**Você já nos mandou comentários...**_

...e eu ainda não pude responder? NÃO DUVIDE - sua hora irá chegar, hohoho D

**TENHA FÉ EM SÃO YAOI! \O/**

**_Você _NUNCA _nos mandou comentários?_**

**NÃO SEJA TÍMIDA! ARME-SE DA TARA POR TODAS AS VARIAÇÕES MATEMÁTICAS**

**... E MANDE, MANDE, MANDEEEEEEEEEE!**

**MANDEM MAIS EMAILS COM COMENTÁRIOS, POR FAVOR!**

_**Illy-chan**_


	13. 12 Mistura

**Lawless Hearts**

_Autora: Kracken_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

**N/T: **Capítulo (espontaneamente) dedicado para a **Illy-chan**! Yay! Que adora o "super-Duo" da Kracken tanto quanto eu, e ainda está em fase de recuperação depois de ter dado a luz ao terceiro capítulo do _Ciclo de Memórias_! Esse capítulo é uma perfeita metáfora para o seu sofrimento XD E Lawless Hearts está de volta!

* * *

_Corações sem Lei_

**Capítulo 12 - Mistura**

Levar uma cotovelada no rosto e uma joelhada no estômago não é melhor maneira de se acordar. Gritei... na verdade, arfei o que pude com o diafragma pulverizado e com um nariz que doía como se estivesse quebrado, enquanto Heero rolava por cima de mim. O que percebi em seguida foi a batida na porta e então meu objetivo passou de conseguir respirar para salvar meu cliente matinal do agente disfarçado.

Ele estava agachado e procurando a arma que não tinha, enquanto eu sentava e me livrava do cobertor. Heero ainda estava atordoado, olhos piscando fora de foco e cabelo ainda mais bagunçado sobre o rosto. Vestido apenas com roupa de baixo, braços movendo-se em arcos tentando se orientar, finalmente caiu para trás e sentou no chão. Ótimo, acordou o suficiente para lembrar em que ano estamos e que não há mais uma guerra.

Não consegui nem dar um suspiro de alívio com as contínuas batidas na porta. Um abafado "Maxwell!" enfatizou a urgência. Segurei meu nariz sangrando e peguei um short com a mão livre, pulando desequilibrado saindo do quarto, para a porta da frente. Tirei a cadeira debaixo da maçaneta e abri.

Meu cliente estava indo embora raivoso. "Polk!" gritei. Ele se virou e pareceu chocado.

"O que diabos aconteceu com você, Maxwell?"

"Cai da cama e dei de cara com o chão," menti sem esforço. "Tenho novidades. Me dê um minuto para me vestir e já volto."

Polk, sendo um homem corpulento vestindo macacão, grunhiu e me deu as costas. Porém, não foi embora e comemorei internamente.

Voltei para dentro e fui direto para o banheiro. Peguei um pano e limpei o rosto. Heero apareceu no batente da porta segurando meu jeans. Ainda parecia sonolento, mas muito culpado também. "Duo, eu..."

"Depois," murmurei pegando a calça, descartei o short e comecei a colocá-las. "Temos uma venda garantida aí fora. Deixa que eu cuido disso. Você..." olhei-o de cima a baixo "Volta logo pra cama. Lembrava que você acordava cedo e tinha sono leve, sempre alerta durante a guerra. O que aconteceu?"

Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos e não conteve um bocejo, "Muitos estimulantes."

Grunhi. Eu mesmo lembrava ter tomado remédios pesados pra conseguir aturar os piores dias. Não queria pensar nisso agora, ou em qualquer outra hora na verdade. Deixei o banheiro e procurei uma camisa no chão. Jogando-a por cima da cabeça, enfiei-me nela procurando minhas botas. Heero sentou na ponta do sofá e puxou a etiqueta para esquentar o café. Segurou com as duas mãos e bebericou cautelosamente, observou quando encontrei meus calçados debaixo das roupas descartadas e sentei no chão para colocá-los.

Senti meu nariz o dobro do tamanho e ainda escorrendo sangue. Meu estômago palpitava em dor. Estava com raiva. Cansado. Finalmente, com minhas botas nos pés, fechei os olhos. _Recomponha-se_, disse a mim mesmo, tinha que estar calmo e não poderia me dar ao luxo de deixar meu humor reinar.

Heero se moveu. Abri os olhos e o vi colocar roupas. Quando me levantei, ele anunciou, "Vou com você."

Sei que ele se sentia bem culpado e queria se desculpar. Ficando ao meu lado era seu jeito de reparar o dano, mas dava pra ver que ainda piscava constantemente e tentava acordar. Coloquei uma mão no centro de seu peitoral e empurrei. Voltou a se sentar, calças pela metade.

"Você me acertou e me feriu. Foi acidente, agora esqueça", fui em direção a porta. "Sou um ex-soldado também, lembra? Também tenho meus flashbacks."

Heero recostou-se na cama, parcialmente reclinado no cotovelo em derrota. Mesmo com cara de sono, ele parecia um modelo de revista. Meu cérebro me atormentou com a memória do quão delicioso ele era e sua pele em minhas mãos enquanto me juntei ao cliente do lado de fora.

Tinha feito uma pequena divulgação no dia anterior, para avisar que remontei partes e tinha máquinas para vender. Liguei especialmente para esse homem. Quando informei a Heero 'venda garantida' não exagerei. Porém, custaria um pouco e não em créditos, mas não me arrependeria.

"Que bom que veio Polk!" ele havia encontrado as peças e já fuçava entre elas concentrado.

"Tudo com garantia," assegurei, amarrando a bandana no pescoço e ficando ao seu lado.

"Bom mesmo," resmungou.

O jogo começou. Discutimos. Tomou tempo. Ele encontrava todos os defeitos, explorava todos os meus pontos fracos para conseguir abaixar o preço. Por minha vez, ressaltava as vantagens e seus pontos fracos. Ele tinha um ponto fraco enorme e óbvio. Era minha arma secreta para conseguir o preço que queria. No fim, concordou e fechamos o acordo.

Eu praticamente andava com os pés sem tocar o chão, com a conta bancária finalmente ganhando alguns créditos, vendo o cliente carregar metade das peças com a ajuda de um assistente e se mandar no caminhão com uma nuvem de poeira o seguindo.

Viva eu!

Estava transando com Heero Yuy, meus negócios não estavam mais a beira do colapso, conseguiria pagar para o agente disfarçado cada centavo que devia, e estava transando com Heero... Hei, era bom repetir. Ainda mal conseguia acreditar.

Levei um bom tempo pra restaurar minha confiança para perceber que tinha vendido aquelas peças sozinho. Não precisava de Heero ou dos Preventers desgraçados para virem me salvar. Não precisava de ninguém mais além de Duo Maxwell para ajeitar as coisas. Consegui sozinho as partes substitutas e as vendi sozinho... Tudo bem, Heero me ajudou a reconstruir as máquinas, mas eu conseguiria fazer isso também... Com tempo... Oras, quando se falava em restaurar um ego, poderia pular esses detalhes.

Acho, quando voltei para o barraco, que Heero estivera observando pela janela. Não estava quando entrei, mas emanava 'satisfeito' mesmo estando largado na cama comendo café-da-manhã.

O computador estava aberto ao seu lado; esperando, acredito, por mim, com a venda. Peguei-o e acessei as contas bancárias, enquanto me sentava na beirada da cama. Em primeiro lugar, assegurei-me que o dinheiro fora transferido, depois me assegurei que parte fosse transferida para a conta de Heero para encerrar minha dívida. Quando vi a dívida zerada... Tive um momento emocional. Podia ser idiota, mas era importante para mim. Virei para me recompor e falei, bruscamente para disfarçar, "Polk conhece um contato que pode pegar o resto das peças."

Heero pegou o computador depois de eu tê-lo largado e revirou os registros de Polk enquanto mastigava e engolia sua comida. Sabia o que vinha por aí. Esquentei meu próprio desjejum e sentei virado de costas para o agente, ombros tensos esperando sua reação. Não me desapontei.

"Duo, ele não é licenciado."

"É, eu sei."

"Vender pra ele é ilegal."

"Mas não muito ilegal, apenas um delito leve," respondi sem virar. "Ele vende partes legítimas, reconstruídas e paga suas contas em dia."

"Duo, eu sou da força policial. Não posso..."

Virei para poder encará-lo enfurecido. "Lembra do que eu disse quando fui arrastado para a prisão dos Preventers? Que não ajudaria nessa armadilha se estivesse atrás de caras sem importância. Polk não faz mal a ninguém. Ele fez umas coisas ruins quando era jovem, como nós, mas agora é casado, tem seis filhos, uma hipoteca, e contas pra pagar. O governo não vai dar outra chance. Não querem dar a licença. Para nós, nos foi dado absolvição, tratamento especial, status de heróis ainda. Polk e pessoas como ele não ganham nada, Heero. Eles têm que viver fora do radar."

Ele pareceu perturbado. O Heero que eu conhecia não escutaria meu raciocínio, não recuaria e não sacrificaria a lei por um indivíduo que precisava de um direito social. Tinha uma impressão de que o que construímos nesse curto tempo juntos, repentinamente era escorregadio como óleo deslizando por entre minhas mãos. Queria agarrar, evitar que escapasse, mas sabia que havia certas coisas que não estava disposto a comprometer, mesmo para meu próprio bem. Não deduraria Polk e nem deixaria Heero o fazer. Se tivesse que cancelar a venda para salvá-lo, estaria preparado.

"Eu não estava presente durante a venda," por fim, pronunciou, continuando a comer. "Sem testemunhas, sem nota fiscal e sem rastro. Uma transferência bancária não é o suficiente para processar. Se conseguir me dar uma razão convincente de como as peças desapareceram e por que um homem te daria tantos créditos de repente..."

"Malditos ladrões me roubaram ontem à noite," senti um sorriso se espalhando pelo meu rosto dolorido. "Não posso investir em equipamento de segurança. Acontece muito. Os créditos, Polk está me fazendo um empréstimo."

"Sem comprovante e sem contrato assinado?" perguntou como se realmente acreditasse. "Não é muito inteligente."

Bufei. "Somos amigos. Ele sabe que sou confiável."

O agente puxou um pacotinho de primeiros socorros de sua mochila. Encontrou a bolsa de gelo, apertou no lugar indicado e me entregou. "Seu nariz... Está...?"

Toquei o dito cujo e o pressionei contra a bolsa gelada. Não gostava da sensação, mas sabia que era para melhorar o inchaço. "Não, não está quebrado." Minha voz soava estranha, nasal. "Pessoas dormindo com você devem mesmo adorar esses surtos matinais." Começava a ficar irritadiço e acabei por usar um pouco de sarcasmo. Podia até perdoar alguém por te machucar por acidente, mas não dava para me culpar por ficar com raiva da situação. As próximas palavras de Heero deram um banho de água fria nessa raiva.

"Eu nunca... Nunca dormi com alguém antes," admitiu suavemente.

Pisquei bobamente, encarei-o chocado por trás da bolsa de gelo. Meu cérebro travou. Não tinha ideia do que responder. Minha imagem do charmoso, confiante Heero com uma fila de amantes fogosos, estourou como um balão deixando um grande 'huh?' no lugar. Tentei me recuperar, tentei raciocinar apesar da minha surpresa. "Uhm, bem, com reflexos assim, não é grande surpresa que não durma com mais ninguém. Matou algum prévio namorado antes de mim?"

Certo, era a última coisa que queria dizer. Fiz minha cara de peixe morto novamente. Admitir tanto de uma relação... Assumir que eu era o namorado atual... Não estava pronto pra isso, não estava pronto para Heero parecer tão... feliz. Sua expressão envergonhada se transformou em um sorriso que fez meus dedos do pé se contorcerem. Era um sorriso que deveria ser empacotado e transformado em uma arma. Desarmaria qualquer um que tivesse um tiquinho de sentimento. Impediu que me retraísse, de transformar em uma piada estúpida, de QUERER desdizer.

Ele não pressionou. Podia ver que tentava controlar aquele sorriso enquanto se levantava, jogou fora o resto de sua refeição e se vestiu. "Vamos voltar ao trabalho," sugeriu de um jeito que era bem pior que o sorriso.

Levantei me sentindo estupefato enquanto o assistia sair do quarto, pegando seu chapéu no caminho. Agora, oficialmente eu tinha um namorado. "Droga," balbuciei e o segui para fora na manhã escaldante.

"Essa pilha tem muitos pedaços grandes de ferro-velho," comentou.

Fiquei ao seu lado e olhamos para cima até ver a pilha mais alta do meu quintal. Algumas peças eram tão grandes quanto móbile suits e outras tão pequenas quanto geladeiras. O sol brilhava na ferrugem, óleo e água escondidos em cantos e fendas.

Heero apontou para um espaço relativamente livre. Não dispunha de muitos. "Podemos colocar as partes úteis ali, catalogá-las e dar cabo do resto."

"Agora?" soei relutante, caramba, eu ESTAVA relutante. Deixei aquilo quieto por um bom tempo. Rebocar sucata tão grande era perigoso e tinha herdado a maioria quando comprei o lugar anos atrás. Meu cérebro catalogara aquilo como 'Caixa de Pandora' e deixara de lado. Era muito difícil vender qualquer coisa desse tamanho de qualquer jeito.

Heero me olhou de esguelha seriamente. Meu 'namorado' deu uma saidinha e deixou no lugar alguém que chamarei de 'Senhor Missão'. E não estava com cara que seria nada flexível ou condescendente. Esse cara não dava a mínima para o que não fossem números, resultados econômicos. Era o cara com quem lutei. O Heero que eu lembrava, só que não estava atrás de resultados econômicos naquela época, mas sim de corpos em sacos pretos e ganhar a guerra.

Nem precisava dizer nada. Sua postura falava por si só. Se eu quisesse sucesso, teria que lidar com meu estoque. Entretanto, eu daria as cartas, seus olhos azuis me diziam. Era minha decisão.

"Vamos lá," falei com falso entusiasmo.

Heero concordou, satisfeito e fui pegar a escavadeira. Sentado na suja cabine da grande máquina e girando a chave tentando fazer o motor antigo funcionar, não fiquei surpreso quando apenas resmungou, crepitou e morreu engasgado. Estava esperando pifar mesmo. Acontecia com frequência quase cronometrada.

Encostei a testa nos controles imundos e acidentalmente bati meu nariz dolorido. Estremeci e endireitei-me. Heero já abria o capô para olhar dentro. Antecipei seu diagnostico.

"Mangueira de combustível, compressor, radiador entupido," Heero ainda mexeu um pouco. Não deu em nada, claro. Fechou o capô e o olhei por sobre a máquina. "Vamos fazer o inventário da pilha o quanto conseguirmos," sugeriu, "identificar as boas partes e tentar consertar a escavadeira para mover as peças. Desse jeito, se precisarmos sair pra comprar outras partes, poderemos começar a trabalhar depois de consertado."

Acho que fazia sentido, mas acredito que era apenas um modo complicado de dizer 'Estamos putos com isso, então vamos ignorar até passar a vontade de bater na engrenagem com uma chave inglesa gigante'. Não sei Heero, mas eu com certeza queria.

Tínhamos que escalar a pilha, por mais que não quisesse. Não dava pra ver tudo do chão. Com a escavadeira poderíamos ter separado ao meio, mas agora... "Deixa que eu vou," prontifiquei-me, "Sou mais experiente. Te aviso do que encontrar lá em cima."

"Não," Heero suavizou um pouco o 'Sr. Missão', "Vamos terminar mais rápido se trabalharmos juntos. Melhor vigiar um ao outro em caso de problema."

Duvidei, mas dava pra ver que não iria dar pra trás. "Tá bom," foi tudo o que respondi ao começar a escalada cuidadosamente.

Era uma montanha de objetos muito pesados. Portanto, não deveria se mexer, mas pedaços enferrujados cederem, superfícies oleosas deslizarem em superfícies oleosas, e partes inclinadas precariamente decidirem parar de desafiar a leis da gravidade, eram possibilidades reais. Apenas esfregava na cara a minha desorganização. Deixar chegar a esse ponto colocava a ambos em perigo.

Tudo corria bem, a princípio, mas não me deixei iludir por uma falsa segurança. Fiquei atento, cauteloso; testando cada superfície antes de jogar todo meu peso para subir. Heero fazia o mesmo. Juntos, apalpamos, cutucamos, puxamos peças para a luz onde poderíamos analisá-las e cadastramos cada uma que conseguíamos identificar no computador.

Suamos e rapidamente estávamos cobertos por sujeira e graxa. Curvamo-nos sobre uma peça teimosa, cabeças juntas, de repente Heero acariciou meu rosto com o nariz. Assustei, mas ele já se inclinava e roubava um beijo.

Ok, então somos mesmo loucos. Acabei quase de lado com Heero reclinado em mim e me beijando como se não tivesse amanhã. Esquecemos o quão alto estávamos e como era perigoso ceder a uma batalha de línguas. Não estava nem aí, nem pensava, não registrava nada no resto do mundo todo exceto de como aquele beijo era gostoso até alguém nas proximidades soltou um palavrão... Em chinês.

Eu e Heero viramos os olhos, línguas ainda presas e vimos Chang Wufei em cima de uma peça de sucata, nos fulminando com o olhar, vestindo jeans, camisa branca e botinas de trabalho. Você entende o termo 'matar alguém com o olhar' quando se recebe um de Wufei. Ele elevou a prática a uma arte; orgulhoso, frio, arrogante e tão cheio de raiva que poderia arranhar Gundanium ou soltar carne dos ossos de dois homens fazendo algo que ele desaprovava totalmente.

"Yuy!" sibilou. "O que pensa que está fazendo? Sabia que não dava pra confiar em você para executar essa armadilha logo que vi que Maxwell seria parte dela. Conseguiu comprometer tudo deixando se tornar pessoal!"

Quebramos o beijo. Estava colocando minha língua de volta em funcionamento, pronto para deixar Wufei ouvir umas poucas e boas em resposta, quando Heero se pronunciou: "Desculpe. Eu... Eu não sabia que me... envolveria."

A arrogância do chinês subiu de elevador ao último andar e ele conseguiu nos olhar de cima a dois níveis de sucata abaixo. "Você compromete sua carreira, sua ficha, por permitir isso," apontou grosseiramente para mim "essa atração anormal. Colocou em perigo..."

"Hei!" interrompi. "Anormal? De que século você saiu?"

O olhar altivo de Wufei sobre mim me fez murchar. "Você é um criminoso, assumido. Vende sucata em uma estação colonial conhecida por ser um ninho de corrupção. Tem um círculo de contrabando e negocia à vista, fora da lei..."

"Wufei!" Heero repreendeu e eu olhei para sua expressão irada. Os olhos azuis pareciam quase brilhar por baixo de suas sobrancelhas grossas. Podia ver seus músculos tencionando, a mandíbula se movimentando. "Não planejei nada disso, mas aconteceu. Se quiser, posso me retirar da missão, mas já me estabeleci como assistente de Duo e seu..."

Ele não conseguiu terminar e fui forçado a resgatá-lo, mas com um tom perigoso na voz que avisou Wufei que eu não recuaria, não me desculparia nem arranjaria desculpas por ser quem sou, por fazer o que eu e meu... namorado fazíamos. "Não esperávamos que fosse assim, mas as pessoas não têm muito o que fazer além de fofocar. Todo mundo no mercado acha que Heero é meu amante, portanto, temos uma história sólida. Se arruinar isso agora, todos vão saber que tem alguma coisa errada."

Meu temperamento me guiava, mas no fundo, estava extasiado, tendo que assumir esse relacionamento de uma vez só e tendo que defendê-lo mesmo sem ainda entender. Acho que estava mesmo defendendo Heero e o resto sendo apenas consequência.

Wufei fitou Heero raivoso e levantou uma sobrancelha negra. "Parece que temos um problema."

Tínhamos mais do que um mero problema quando a colônia tremeu e o maquinário roncou. Heero estava seguro, não precisava nem checar. Wufei não. Observei-o oscilar... Para trás... Em direção a uma queda fatal. Não raciocinei além disso. Reagi com os reflexos treinados durante a guerra e uma velocidade e agilidade que algumas pessoas pensariam ser sobrenatural. Todos nós tínhamos. Fazia parte do porquê de termos sido escolhidos. Deu-me agilidade para descer, dançar sobre metal deslizante e pegar na mão de Wufei. Agarramos forte um no outro e firmei meus pés em qualquer que fosse a máquina que estávamos de pé. Usando a força das minhas pernas para nos puxar de volta em segurança, cai de costas dolorosamente com Wufei por cima, entre minhas pernas.

Ficamos assim durante o terremoto. Tive um longo minuto vergonhoso para sentir as genitais de Wufei pressionadas intimamente contra as minhas, seu torso contra o meu, e seu rosto em minha clavícula. Cheirava a incenso e a poeira de L2. Em seguida, a pilha de ferro desmoronou e ouvimos um barulho alto.

Poeira levantou em nuvens. Piscamos tentando enxergar através. Pensei em uma oração, uma confissão, e então me contentei com xingamentos.

"Heero!" gritei.

"Seguro!" gritou de volta, quase na minha orelha. Não tinha certeza de como aquilo era possível, especialmente quando a poeira baixou e pude ver que o topo da pilha tinha caído e agora eu estava em cima e não mais do lado dela. O calafrio que senti quando percebi o fato quase me fez fazer xixi nas calças e estava alheio que Heero tinha os dedos encravados em meus ombros tão forte que parecia chegar aos ossos.

Wufei tentou me empurrar, reclamando. O sentimento era mútuo. Não sentia a mínima atração sexual por ele e o desgostava o suficiente para nem querer que me tocasse, principalmente na posição em que estávamos. Contudo, fui forçado a enrolar as pernas nele e segurá-lo.

"Não se mexa, seu cretino!" sibilei em sua orelha. "Quer que o resto do monte vá abaixo?" ele congelou, mas todo seu corpo estava duro como se meu toque o poluísse e mal conseguisse aguentar. Seria mais reconfortante pensar que tivesse superado as diferenças no instante que salvei sua vida; coloque dois machos, de qualquer espécie, que não gostem um do outro, e faça-os esfregar as virilhas. Pelo menos não estávamos tentando nos matar... Ainda.

"Temos que descer, um de cada vez," Heero sugeriu. "É mais seguro."

Concordei. "Uh, você está amputando meus braços Heero, se importa...?" diminuiu a pressão nos ombros e grunhi em alívio. Quando tomei fôlego, disse a ele, "Você primeiro." Foda-se Wufei. A primeira pessoa a descer tinha a maior chance de conseguir. Quanto mais perturbação na pilha, mais provável de desmoronar completamente. O último estaria em maior perigo. Heero não precisava de um manual em montes de ferro-velho de L2 para saber disso. Não era burro.

"Duo..." protestou, mas o cortei na lata.

"Esse é o meu terreno, droga, e eu dou as ordens por aqui!" gritei. "Dá o fora daqui, agora!"

"Vou pedir para o vizinho a escavadeira," sugeriu.

Neguei com a cabeça, dando-lhe um olhar duro. "Estamos muito alto. É minha culpa Yuy, então me deixe assumir. Desça agora." Medi cada palavra da última frase.

Heero tateou, encarou nervosamente Wufei, que estava quieto, e tocou meu rosto. Parecia totalmente angustiado e aberto por um momento, depois se virou e seguiu minhas ordens, lentamente descendo a pilha instável de metal.

"Não se mova ou quebro seu pescoço," ameacei o chinês. Ele rosnou, mas obedeceu. Ouvimos Heero se mexer bem devagar. _Vamos_, rezei silenciosamente. _Sei que consegue_. _Tem que chegar ao chão são e salvo_... Todo o meu ser estava focado no som de seu progresso.

"Pronto!" Heero gritou finalmente e meu coração se comprimiu no peito.

Tinha vendido minha alma para ouvir isso, prometido um pedaço de mim a todas as divindades e demônios que conseguia pensar se Heero chegasse em segurança. Sim, estava caidinho por esse cara. Ele significava isso tudo na minha vida e me perguntei como consegui esconder tão bem esse fato de mim mesmo. Não era nada novo e sabia. Tinha mantido esse sentimento bem fundo e trancado a sete chaves, achando que nunca usaria, que nunca teria a oportunidade de libertá-lo e realmente SENTIR.

"Sua vez," informei a Wufei. "Certifique-se de que seu pé está seguro antes de colocar todo o peso. Procure pelos pedaços que estão enterrados fundo. Não confie nas placas grandes." Ele me olhava enquanto eu falava, pescoço virado em um ângulo estranho e corpo ainda mais tenso do que antes. Parecia raivoso e confuso. "Vai!" exclamei furioso, fazendo-o se contorcer e piscar quando acidentalmente cuspi a palavra.

A boca de Wufei ameaçou dizer algo, mas então anuiu. Tive a impressão de ser mais do que uma confirmação da minha ordem. Dei preferência a sua vida do que pela minha própria. Tinha certeza de que ele não me achava tão bom quanto ele próprio, e que pensava merecer viver mais do que eu, mas eu estar de acordo valia pelo menos um pouco de respeito.

Wufei levantou seu peso de mim, vagarosamente. Colocou-se para o lado e foi um tremendo alívio não ter mais suas malditas genitais em cima das minhas e sua essência sair das minhas narinas. Quando o metal ressoou e se remexeu abaixo de nós, ele congelou. Suamos frio até tudo ficar silencioso e parado novamente.

Começou a descer. Não me movi, estava com medo e observei o 'céu' no telhado da colônia quase coberto no mormaço acima. Quando os filtros descenderam, gemi. Não afetariam a pilha de sucata, mas era mais um estresse, ouvir o ruído e assistir a poeira subir girando, mudando de formas enquanto o ar era limpo.

"Pronto!" Wufei gritou, fechei os olhos e soltei ar que prendia.

"Sai de perto do monte!" gritei o máximo que consegui quando os filtros terminaram seu ciclo e suspenderam outra vez. "Não podem me ajudar a descer e a pilha pode cair de novo!"

Nem sei se ouviram. Lentamente sentei e comecei minha própria descida, toda a atenção nas mãos e pés tentando não puxar tudo pra cima de mim ou fazer deslizar de uma vez. Em certo ponto, senti algo ceder na minha mão e um pedaço de metal, do tamanho de um carro, veio na minha direção. Parou quase dois centímetros do meu nariz inchado e fiquei olhando paralisado, o cérebro calculando o tamanho, peso e o quão perto estive de ser uma mancha de sangue esmagada. Bem devagar, afastei-me e continuei a jornada, o coração batendo enlouquecido.

"Yuy!" ouvi Wufei exclamar quando toquei o chão e mãos firmes pegavam minha roupa e me arrastavam para longe da pilha.

Estava tão feliz por estar vivo que nem percebi que era Heero me olhando ansioso torcendo minha camisa quando finalmente foquei a visão. Sorri e dei uma batida em seu ombro. Ele sorriu de volta e me deu uma sacudida antes de me soltar.

"Vocês são dois imbecis!" o chinês fez questão de anunciar.

Viramos para olhá-lo e nos encaramos. Ri primeiro. A expressão culpada de Heero se transformou em alegre e começou a rir também. Quase morremos, mas dominamos a morte novamente, assim como fizemos em nossas vidas, durante a guerra. Dava um instante de adrenalina, uma forte compreensão de ter enfiado o dedo nos olhos do destino e ainda o mandado a merda. Talvez a carreira de Heero estivesse acabada? Talvez Wufei me prendesse, achando que eu seria inútil agora? Não importava, não naquele momento. Aproveitaríamos nossa vitória e pro inferno com tudo e todos, incluindo Chang Wufei.

_Continua..._

* * *

**~~ .O. ~~**

_**"Santo Yaoi que estais no armário  
Fanfictiado seja o vosso nome  
Venha ao nosso vosso site  
Seja feito o vosso**__**Boy Love  
Assim no anime como no fandom  
Oh! Lubrificante de cada dia nos dai ao lemon  
Perdoai os nossos hentais assim como nós  
perdoamos os que mandam flames  
Sempre nos deixai cair em tentação  
Mas livrai-nos do preconceito  
GayMen!"**_


	14. 13 Dois era bom

**Lawless Hearts**

_Por: Kracken_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Capítulo 13 – Dois era bom...**

"Tudo bem?" Heero perguntou quando sentei na cadeira atrás da mesa do escritório e delicadamente toquei no meu ombro dolorido. Ele estava ao meu lado, ansioso; mas Wufei, de braços cruzados no batente da porta, fulminava-me com seu pior olhar frio.

Encarei-o de volta e resmunguei, "Poderia pelo menos ficar feliz por estar vivo, Wu-man. Ficamos bem perto de ter nossos passaportes carimbados para o Inferno lá fora."

O chinês grunhiu. Ele nunca gostou de meus apelidos durante a guerra e com toda a certeza não gostava deles agora.

Heero começou a puxar minha camisa. Resisti, irritado. Não queria ficar seminu e vulnerável na frente daquele cara. Ele persistiu e batalhamos pela minha camisa. Apenas parei o cabo-de-guerra quando de repente percebi que parecia muito mais ridículo do que deixá-lo simplesmente examinar meus 'ferimentos'. Deixei-o levantar a camisa, e assobiou em choque ao ver as marcas vermelhas e escuras que suas mãos deixaram na minha pele.

"Não sabia..." Heero começou, mas o cortei.

"Você evitou que eu e Wufei despencássemos com o resto da sucata, não foi?" adivinhei. Quando ele assentiu, bufei, "Bem, então por que está se desculpando?" Tinha cicatrizes o suficiente para provar que sofri de coisas bem piores que hematomas no passado, assim como o próprio Heero. Não precisava que fizesse drama.

Puxei minha camisa para baixo estremecendo de dor e para esconder a vergonha da preocupação do meu namorado, confrontei Wufei. "Certo, agora que estamos todos acomodados e seguros, o que diabos VOCÊ está fazendo aqui escalando uma pilha de sucata, o que diabos te dá o direito de julgar a mim e ao meu estilo de vida, e o que diabos você está fazendo se intrometendo na operação e gritando para todo mundo, um pessoal facilmente impressionável que adoraria espalhar a notícia por toda a L2?"

"A operação já está comprometida," o agente recém-chegado replicou naquele tom irritante e arrogante característico. "Foi o que adivinhei quando liguei para Yuy e o informei que viria para checar eu mesmo o andamento."

Olhei espantado para Heero que, confuso, perguntou a Wufei, "Quando ligou?"

O chinês ergueu uma sobrancelha negra. Seu olhar irritadiço quase arruinado pelas manchas de graxa no rosto. "Não se lembra da minha ligação?"

Bufei para meu assistente. "Você estava sonolento quando atendeu, não estava?"

Heero piscou e pareceu envergonhado. "Acho que sim."

Wufei deu um passo em nossa direção, ficando ainda mais nervoso. "Você perdeu completamente seu profissionalismo desde que encontrou Maxwell," reclamou com o seu parceiro Preventer, "Sua dedicação para essa missão é seriamente questionável. Sua fraternização com um homem, que é também um operante e sob suspeita, é uma grave quebra no protocolo. É uma indicação que você deixou seus interesses pessoais se tornarem preferência ao invés do trabalho. Vou solicitar que essa missão seja terminada imediatamente."

Vi Heero assentir com a cabeça, obediente. Por mais que quisesse esmurrar a cara de Wufei por dizer aquelas coisas para ele... Bem, estava certo. Teria terminado uma missão com 01 também, se estivéssemos no rala e rola durante a guerra. Entretanto, pensei sobre o que era toda aquela armadilha e o quanto seria importante para as vidas de meus camaradas cidadãos de L2 se livrar de pelo menos um oficial corrupto. Também pensei na chance do _china_ – ou qualquer outro – encontrar um sucateiro que aceitasse participar dessa armadilha com as autoridades. Homens do ferro-velho são bem difíceis quando se trata de negociar e a população de L2 é incrivelmente desconfiada, e por boas razões. Não confiariam em não ser presos junto com o oficial corrupto e, caramba, nem eu tinha certeza se seria preso depois que tudo terminasse.

Arranhei o canto desgastado da minha mesa com a unha, pensativo. Heero parecia ainda não ter encontrado o canto da culpa. Eu já conhecia o caminho de cor. Não estive olhando para a situação como um todo, apenas reagia querendo ativamente me aproximar de um tal moreno de olhos azuis. Estive morrendo de medo, medo de parar a aproximação entre nós dois, colocar de lado para por a mão na massa, como se o que vínhamos explorando não fosse a lugar nenhum se deixássemos quieto.

No fim da guerra, quando falei algo para Quatre sobre todo mundo tomar seu caminho e, talvez, não ter mais aquela camaradagem, ele respondeu, 'Se for real, sobreviverá o teste da separação. ' Estando seriamente bêbado e pensando em apenas um piloto Gundam em particular na hora, não me fez muito sentido. Agora ouvia as palavras novamente como se Quatre me sussurrasse no pé do ouvido. Sim, se Heero fosse verdadeiro para mim, se fosse mais do que apenas querer transar e dar as costas, então poderia esperar.

Ouvi Heero começar a falar sobre algo como ligar para o quartel-general, oferecer uma explicação e pedir transferência. Estava grato por ele não estar falando em ir embora imediatamente. Interrompi. "Que se dane isso, Yuy. Ainda podemos ir adiante."

Wufei grunhiu e fez menção de se virar, puxando o celular do bolso. "Acho que não."

Levantei-me da cadeira, ignorando minhas dores enquanto contornei a mesa e ousei colocar uma mão pesadamente no braço do chinês. "Você veio aqui para avaliar a operação, então avalie, idiota! Pelo menos tente perceber que nós temos tudo sobre controle, que as pessoas confiam em nós e nos aceitam."

Wufei mudou para aquele tom de voz arrastado, irritado e entediado que sempre odiei, aquele dando a entender que ele tomava todas as decisões e não dava a mínima para a opinião alheia. "Aceitação não faz dessa missão sólida. Essa armadilha é perigosa. Ficar distraído por relações pessoais e fraternização fará com que percam o foco. Também pode causar erro de julgamento em situações críticas."

Tradução: Se eu acabasse por ser um dos bandidos, então Heero pode não perceber ou não querer me dedurar porque estamos envolvidos.

Queria estrangular aquele chinês até a morte, mas não achava que me faria sentir melhor. Ele ainda morreria achando que eu era um criminoso e, percebi de supetão, mudar essa imagem era muito importante para mim. Posso ter feito coisas terríveis em minha curta vida, mas traição e trabalhar com os figurões corruptos de L2, não tinham sido parte disso.

"Não desista ainda," falei enraivecido. "Podemos mudar as coisas. É muito importante para jogar tudo no lixo agora e você sabe. Tenho um barraco nos fundos. Vamos limpar e Heero pode ficar lá. Damos um tempo em ficar juntos até nosso alvo estar em cana, beleza?"

"Inaceitável," Wufei declarou e se soltou de meu aperto.

"Então troque com Heero!" gritei para ele. "Você trabalha para mim e continuamos daí. Desse jeito, você pode ter certeza que as coisas não saiam de controle."

Isso apelou para a filosofia de Wufei de fazer tudo ele mesmo para que saísse bem feito. Parou e considerou. "O que diria aos outros para justificar minha presença aqui?"

Minhas idéias se embaralharam e então sorri, sabendo que bolaria algo quando chegasse o momento. "Deixe comigo."

Wufei fez uma careta. "Você não demonstra confiança."

Rebati nervoso, "O que você tem a perder? Se a missão já foi terminada na sua cabeça, não vai piorar se eu não souber lidar com as situações direito. Espere e verá, 'tá?"

O chinês ainda hesitou.

"Tenha dó!" gritei. "Você sabe como isso é importante o suficiente para pelo menos tentar!"

O arrogante agente Preventer pareceu muito amargo e assentiu levemente com a cabeça. "É importante." Seus olhos escuros me perfuraram, "Importante o bastante para salvar, se possível."

Soltei o ar que prendia, aliviado, e me virei para Heero, perdido em pensamento. Olhei em seu rosto, desconfortável e sem saber o que se passava na sua cabeça. "Desculpe," pedi ríspido. "Não estava pensando no quanto essa armadilha significa para todo mundo aqui. Me deixei levar... Bem... Nós... E os negócios decolando." Revelei, olhando para o chão empoeirado, "Acho que sou apenas um idiota, dando uma de mártir mesmo depois da guerra."

Heero ficou quieto. Finalmente me atrevi a olhá-lo e ele concordava com a cabeça colocando as mãos nos bolsos sem me dirigir o olhar. O que aquele gesto significava, eu não sabia. Ele concordava comigo ou não? Será que ele me acha um merda por concordar com Wufei que somos dois bobocas? Era possível que ele me odiasse por 'nos' colocar de lado e insistir em continuar com a missão armadilha. Não conseguia lê-lo, não o quanto eu queria naquele momento, e ficar ali mais um pouco confirmaria para Wufei que ele deveria cancelar a missão.

"Certo," falei para esconder o clima tenso. "Acho que quero evitar a sucata agora, até estar convencido que não vai cair mais, então vamos pegar as peças para a escavadeira. Será a chance de apresentar Wufei para todo mundo e ver o que acontece."

O chinês gostou da idéia. Ele queria resultados e não queria esperar pela conclusão. Ele sabia, tão bem quanto eu, que meus negócios estavam muito quebrados para explicar ter DOIS empregados. Heero e Wufei não tinham aquela cara desleixada e arruinada pelo álcool como minha última equipe, portanto, dizer que estava trabalhando por um teto não colaria. Heero tinha a desculpa de amigo com benefícios, mas ninguém acreditaria que eu tinha duas amizades coloridas de uma vez. Afinal, tinha a reputação de ser seletivo e quase celibato. Entretanto, uma lâmpada se acendia na minha cabeça, enquanto colocava meu chapéu e os guiava para fora. Estava bem certo de que nem Wufei nem Heero gostariam do que estava por vir, mas era a única explicação plausível que conseguia pensar.

Uma vez disse a Heero que ser visto e escandaloso era um disfarce melhor do que ser comum e discreto. Bem, estava prestes a testar essa teoria.

"Apenas me sigam," comandei.

Levei-os para o mercado. A poeira secava e começava a cobrir tudo outra vez. Fazia cócegas no meu nariz e encobria minha pele. Cocei onde irritava e subi minha bandana para proteger o nariz. Heero, a um passo atrás, fez o mesmo. Wufei nos seguia, mãos nos bolsos e postura ereta, ignorando qualquer desconforto. Dava a tudo um olhar desdenhoso. Perfeito. Ele deixava tudo mais fácil para mim.

Quando alcançamos os estandes, parei os dois. "Vão dar uma olhada na Mudhopper e eu vou pegar as peças." Decidi que precisava revelar a última parte de meu plano. "Wufei, caso alguém pergunte, você é o primo desempregado de Heero que veio de L3. Entendeu?" o chinês estreitou os olhos. Sorri. "Continue com essa atitude também."

Ele olhou feio para Heero, que parecia confuso, mas me dava apoio. O que fez com que me sentisse muito bem. Estava confiando em mim. Deixei-os à sua própria sorte e encontrei a tenda que tinha as peças da escavadeira.

Bati no balcão para chamar a atenção do dono e um homem saiu de trás limpando graxa de suas mãos em um avental de couro. Careca e grande feito um touro, exibia cerca de doze brincos em uma orelha e tinha uma tatuagem circular na bochecha.

Ele não falou o costumeiro 'Eu não dou créditos'. Se tinha algo para se saber, ele sabia. O cara devia ter um espião em todos os lugares. Tinha certeza que já estava ciente da venda do perdedor Maxwell.

"Preciso de umas peças para minha escavadeira, Seiffer," informei e fiz minha voz soar com um tom irritado, como se estivesse a beira de perder o controle. Passei uma mão distraidamente pela franja e tombei no balcão quando passei a lista. Sabia que ele não resistiria perguntar e não me desapontei.

"Achei que estaria feliz," comentou devagar, pegando a lista e passando o olhar por ela. "Você fez aquela venda..."

"Negócios estão bons. A vida não..."

"É?" continuou entediado, como se não desse a mínima enquanto pegava o arquivo de estoque, sujo com terra e óleo, e começou a folheá-lo por um modelo de garra de escavadeira. Porque ele não usava um computador... Talvez a poeira de L2 e a graxa de máquina fossem demais.

Cruzei os braços e descansei o queixo neles, inclinando-me na bancada como se afundasse em uma depressão profunda. "Não vai querer saber..."

Seiffer colocou uma nota fiscal ao lado do livro e começou a rabiscar com seus dedos rechonchudos, calosos e sujos de graxa. "Problemas como o cara novo?"

Grunhi em resposta. Seiffer era bom. Ele fazia com que parecesse que estava jogando conversa fora; sem ofensas, sem invadir.

"Tire alguém da rua, ingratidão é o que recebe em troca," o grandalhão reprovou. "Nada bom. Sem confiança... Ficou íntimo ainda com esse aí... Deve ser um saco."

Ri comigo mesmo. Ele queria tanto a conversa que estava disposto a alfinetar, trazer o assunto mais para a superfície. Era muito estranho esse cara fortão ser o maior fofoqueiro de L2, ele agia como comadres de portão comentando a novela...

Endireitei-me e surtei, como se não conseguisse mais segurar, "O maldito primo dele apareceu e ele disse que podia ficar na casa, sem mais nem menos, nem me perguntou! Esse cara é um babaca de primeira e nunca viu um minuto de trabalho na vida!"

Seiffer grunhiu. "Ouvi que teve gritaria no seu terreno. Acho que foi isso."

Não consegui evitar piscar, pensando no pouco tempo que passara. Continuei irritado quando respondi, "Você ouviu, é? Uma pilha de sucata desmoronou e quase nos esmagou. Ninguém ouviu isso?"

Isso não era muito justo. Pilhas de sucata caiam o tempo todo, ainda mais durante tremores, e é cada um por si. Se tivéssemos morrido, alguém viria investigar quando o cheiro ficasse ruim, mas do contrário... Ei, é um lugar complicado, essa L2, e eu não tenho nenhuma ilusão de ser de outro jeito.

Seiffer deu de ombros terminando o que escrevia e colocou a lista de lado. "Pelo jeito vai ter que se livrar dos dois,"ignorou meu comentário das pilhas. Afinal, não era o que queria saber. "Pena. Não pode tocar pra frente aquilo sozinho. Alguma perspectiva ou vai se conformar em abrir mão?"

Vi vermelho, não tinha outro modo de descrever. Minha atuação de repente se tornou verdadeira ao me inclinar para o balcão e golpear um dedo no peito coberto de couro do homem. "Nem pensar!" gritei. "Ninguém fica com meu lote! Enquanto meu ajudante trabalhar, seu primo desgraçado pode ficar na porcaria do barraco e morrer de fome, não 'to nem aí. Ele que não vai arrancar nenhuma esmola de mim!"

Seiffer grunhiu outra vez, de modo significativo e satisfeito. "Eh, calma Maxwell. Sem ofensa."

Fui para trás até meus pés estarem completamente no chão novamente e parecia quase encabulado enquanto arrumava minha camisa. "Desculpa cara," falei baixo. "Meus problemas são da minha conta, 'tá? Só preciso dessas peças."

"Claro," respondeu, e foi procurar pela sua lista de inventário. Logo, espalharia sua nova fofoca por toda a colônia. O empregado 'barra' amante de Duo Maxwell ainda trabalhava, mas empurrou um primo imprestável para o estúpido sucateiro de trança. Fique ligado para o próximo capítulo.

Seiffer me entregou as peças em várias caixas pesadas. Carreguei-as para onde Heero e Wufei encaravam o campo de terra, agora seco, e minha Mudhopper meio soterrada. Entreguei um pouco da minha carga para o namorado e proclamei orgulhosamente, "Missão cumprida."

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Leitora _Condessa Oluha:_**

Isso aí minha gente, vamos colaborar, vc gosta de yaoi?

Gosta de GW?

Gosta de ver lemons maravilhosamente escritos,

traduções quentinhas e criações fenomenais?

Gosta, gosta, gosta?

Então levante essas suas mãos obesas e ociosas e mande um REVIEW! Ò_ó

Yeah, sabe, cometário, crítica construtiva, elogio, sinal de fumaça, código morse, mensagem telepática, vale qq coisa!

Não dói nada e ainda faz a autora/tradutora feliz e mais incentivada pra continuar!

Eu pessoalmente AMOOOO mandar reviews! Tem coisa melhor?

Tu faz amizade com uma pessoa que curte a mesma coisa que você, tem alguém pra comentar aquele cap phodástico e de quebra, vai incentivar a tradutora de sua fic favorita a prosseguir mais rápido!

Não dá moleza não! ^_~


	15. 14 Orgulho

**Lawless Hearts**

_Por: Kracken_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

**N/T:** Capítulo carinhosamente dedicado à **DW03** e à **Angiolleto**! Também a todas as leitoras que acompanhavam essa fic desde o XYZyaoi e às anônimas!

* * *

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Capítulo 14 - Orgulho**

"Maxwell" Wufei começou, de cara fechada, mas o som de um grande automóvel vindo em nossa direção o interrompeu.

Soltando fumaça negra e cheirando a gasolina vazando, uma escavadeira se aproximava. Heero e Wufei recuavam e o primeiro puxava minha manga. Olhei feio para o veículo e não me mexi.

Meu vizinho, Stubbert, estava me fuzilando com os olhos, inclinando-se para fora da cabine, uma bituca de cigarro no canto da boca. Sem uma palavra, e no último momento possível, desviou seu veículo para não passar por cima de mim e continuou arando a terra. Grandes rodas misturaram a terra amarelo avermelhada, que respingou em nós, fazendo seu caminho para a Mudhopper. Não parou de se mover, enquanto abaixava sua garra, fechando-a na minha pequena máquina. Desenterrando-a, com desdenhosa facilidade, libertou-a de sua tumba de lama e mudou de marcha para carrega-la até mim.

Stubbert se inclinou mais para fora da cabine, o motor ruidoso de sua escavadeira o fez grunhir alto, "Te devia uma." Só isso e nada mais. Redirecionou a direção e se foi para o meu terreno com a Mudhopper.

Franzi o cenho. Heero olhou de mim para as máquinas indo embora. "Você não parece feliz com isso," notou.

Dei de ombros, irritado. "Ele me devia um favor. Eu podia ter aproveitado melhor. Nossa escavadeira daria conta do serviço." Ignorei o olhar cético do japonês para a dura camada de lama batida. Certo, talvez não desse conta afinal, mas não precisava esfregar na cara!

"Maxwell," Wufei rugiu impaciente. "Explique."

"Salvei a vida dele, mais ou menos," contei, usando minha bandana para limpar o suor e terra seca do rosto. "Ele decidiu que não queria esperar que eu cobrasse o débito, então salvou minha máquina para mim."

O chinês deveria mesmo patentear aquele olhar dele. Quase senti minha pele grelhando pela intensidade que ele emanava. "Sabe o que quero dizer," falou.

Agora eu me rendo, tinha que confessar. "Vamos," grunhi e liderei o caminho de volta para meu lote, seguindo as enormes marcas de pneu de Stubbert.

Ponderei o que dizer, mastigando as palavras, uma expressão perturbada no rosto. Conhecia o orgulho de Wufei tão bem quanto seu temperamento. Finalmente, virando-me para encará-lo – assim minhas costas não ficariam vulneráveis para ele – porque não tinha certeza como o chinês receberia a notícia, expliquei, "Bem... Vendo como você queria ficar... Todos sabem que você é primo do Heero e _ele_ está te deixando morar na minha casa. Também espalhei que eu... Não gostei da ideia, porque..."

"Por quê?" o Preventer de olhos puxados encorajou.

Olhei em volta para a ruela vazia e para as sujas cercas de madeira em ambos os lados. O fedor de metal enferrujado estava por toda parte. Era sempre mais notável depois da chuva. Senti-me muito cansado naquele momento e não queria lidar com Heero e nossa tentativa de relacionamento; as ameaças de Wufei e sua péssima atitude; e os outros donos de ferro-velho, prontos para me pisotear se fosse fazer de seus próprios negócios um sucesso. Mesmo o calor, gradativamente aumentando, parecia estar contra mim. Sempre me senti do tipo 'Duo Maxwell contra o mundo', mas normalmente eu não pensava muito nisso e não sentia o peso em minhas costas como se carregasse um trator de três toneladas.

"Você é um vagabundo que não quer, ou não consegue, arrumar trabalho." Falei de uma vez para me livrar disso, mas fiquei orgulhoso de mim mesmo por deixar de fora a parte do 'babaca de primeira'. Bem, ele não precisava saber, porque não precisaria FINGIR ser um.

Os músculos na mandíbula de Wufei se contraíram e sabia que estava rangendo os dentes. Também sabia o que estava pensando. Ele não entendeu.

"Olha!" explodi, perigosamente próximo a ele para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir. "Quando se conta uma história, as pessoas tem que acreditar nela. E toda história fica bem melhor se tem uma novela no meio, 'tá certo? Se eu só dissesse, 'Ah, a propósito, o primo de Heero se mudou com a gente,' isso levanta perguntas. Se eu disser, 'O inútil do primo do Heero veio pra minha casa sem a minha permissão, e agora estou puto da vida e as coisas vão mal entre nós dois...' bem, isso já responde muitas perguntas. Mantém as pessoas satisfeitas e elas acabam apenas assistindo o drama em vez de questionarem."

Recuei e esperei por sua reação.

Aqueles olhos negros me perfuraram. A mandíbula de Wufei continuou a se contrair por quase um minuto e então ele assentiu brevemente, decidid. "Aceitável, por enquanto."

Não perdi o sentido do final da frase. Contudo, não consegui evitar abusar um pouco mais, inquiri, "Vai confiar em mim?"

Ele levantou o queixo, seu comportamento se tornando frio e arrogante quando disse em uma voz agitada, mas baixa, "Você salvou minha vida. Eu... estou em débito. Vou permitir isso, mas pretendo coordenar a armadilha pessoalmente daqui em diante."

Aquele peso nos ombros ficou mais pesado alguns quilos e doeu. Esfreguei os olhos, tentando manter a calma, tentando me segurar. Não queria acumular tudo, sabia para onde me levava. Não queria atacar e espancar Wufei do mesmo modo que fiz com Heero quando as coisas viraram uma bola de neve. Em primeiro lugar, o chinês QUERIA me levar para a cadeia e cancelar a coisa toda. Estava a beira de fazer isso. Apenas seu orgulho em não querer que a missão falhasse, e sua honra, mantinha a operação em andamento.

"Temos muito trabalho a fazer," suspirei e recomecei a andar. "Mas espero que você e Heero limpem o barraco dos fundos hoje, enquanto eu conserto a escavadeira. Vocês dois dormirão lá a partir de hoje."

Era uma ideia razoável levando em consideração os termos de Wufei. Saber disso não fazia a decisão doer menos. Queria ficar acostumado em acordar com o corpo quente do moreno de olhos azuis junto ao meu. Não retroceder e voltar a ser sozinho. Essa carência era uma faca de dois gumes. De um lado, necessitava de Heero, do outro, odiava minha falta de independência, sentia falta de confiar apenas em mim mesmo.

Minha independência me manteve vivo. Qualquer um que tentou cuidar de mim, e ser parte da minha vida, morreu; falhou comigo. A carência ia contra tudo o que me moldou, contra aquele instinto impregnado de que sozinho, dependendo apenas de mim mesmo, era o melhor modo de continuar vivo. Durante a guerra, Quatre me mostrou o que contar com os outros, ser um time, significava. Entretanto, é difícil aplicar essa lição na vida que sigo.

Quando alcançamos o portão do meu terreno, encontrei Mudhopper estirada de lado bem na entrada, coberta de lama. Toquei o guidão torto e vi o tanque de gás esmagado. Não inspecionei mais. Não tinha tempo de consertá-la e provavelmente não teria por um bom tempo. Coloquei as caixas cheias de peças no chão e agarrei a máquina danificada, dando aos meus camaradas um olhar intimando-os a me ajudar e que era melhor ficarem de bico fechado sobre o que quer que estivessem pensando. E daí que um pedaço de metal me deixou todo emocionado?

Heero se mexeu primeiro, encontrando um bom lugar para segurar na frente. Olhamos para Wufei. Ele encarou feio de volta, bufou exasperado, e se posicionou atrás para empurrar.

"No três," falei e começamos a balançar aquele pedaço de metal, tentando tirá-lo da depressão formada por ter sido derrubada do alto da garra da escavadeira de Stubbert. Ele não fora gentil e provavelmente considerara como um pedaço inútil de ferro-velho.

"Um, dois... três."

Nós a levantamos e empurramos. Heero fez a maior parte do serviço. Aquele cara é inacreditavelmente forte... Wufei não estava dando mole também, o que não me surpreendia. Ele tem ombros largos, mas é menor do que eu.

Disse para pararem depois de termos conseguido trazer Mudhopper para o dentro da minha propriedade protegida pela cerca, salva de outros sucateiros folgados que poderiam querer desmontá-la. _Mais tarde, quando tivéssemos a escavadeira funcionando, trataria dela de modo apropriado_, prometi silenciosamente.

"Agora, se pudéssemos continuar com o que viemos fazer," o chinês falou desdenhoso esfregando as mãos para tirar a sujeira.

Não segurei um sorrisinho sacana, mas escondi dele, virando-me, , pegando as caixas novamente e pedi para Heero, "Mostre a ele onde estão os materiais de limpeza. Tem uma mangueira por aí também. Apenas se certifique de que abriu o ralo para drenar a água senão ficaremos sem até a próxima distribuição. Em L2, pode levar um ano." Não estava exagerando.

Heero estava nervoso? Triste? Confuso do porquê eu tê-lo mandado viver com Wufei? Quando pegou as caixas e me seguiu para a escavadeira, olhei-o de esguelha e percebi que ele fazia o mesmo. Nossos olhos se encontraram. Tudo bem, pode até soar estúpido e parece impossível, mas... trocamos coisa pra caramba só naquele olhar. Senti como se tivéssemos passado uma noite inteira conversando. Ele entendia que a situação era necessária. Entendia que eu não estava o rejeitando. Concordava comigo. Assegurou-me que tudo ainda estava bem conosco. Disse-me o quanto nossa separação estava o deixando infeliz. Falamos um para o outro o quanto queríamos que tudo acabasse para que pudéssemos estar juntos outra vez, sozinhos, sem Preventers bagunçando as coisas entre nós. Toda essa comunicação em alguns segundos nos encarando e então desviamos o rosto, não querendo demonstrar nada para Wufei. Teria sido bem legal se pudéssemos ter feito sexo com um olhar também, mas eu firmemente cortei essa linha de pensamento enquanto depositava as caixas no para-choque da escavadeira. Reposicionei meu chapéu para me proteger de uma insolação.

"Uma vez que terminarmos com essas 'tarefas'," Wufei se pronunciou, "Vou checar sua contabilidade e criaremos um plano sólido e conciso para fazer contato com nosso alvo."

"Acredito que já temos um plano 'conciso'," irritei-me, abrindo o capô. Fez o metal ranger e protestar. "Montar o negócio, pegar material de contrabando, agir como completos amadores e fazer Sr. Figurão morder a isca."

Os olhos escuros se estreitaram e viraram-se para fitar Heero, que devolveu com um olhar próprio. "Não temos o tempo necessário para resgatar os seus negócios do problema financeiro," o chinês informou. Isso esclarecia o que ele achava do meu negócio. 'Sem esperança' provavelmente resumia.

"Se nós..." Heero começou a protestar, mas Wufei o interrompeu.

"Vender em desespero, para salvar um negócio em decadência, é uma razão mais válida do que arriscar um que está indo bem," Wufei explicou. "Não concorda?" seu tom dizia 'claro que vai concordar, pois eu sou um gênio.'

Estava achando muito difícil não enchê-lo de porrada para arrancar esse ar arrogante, especialmente porque ele estava fazendo sentido e eu estava começando a entender que o meu namorado havia concordado com o plano de Wufei esse tempo todo também que meus negócios estavam indo a falência e... não tinha continuado por minha causa, porque ele realmente se importava, ao contrário desse metido. Como um órfão de rua, um trapaceiro desde quando podia andar, percebia alguém caindo na emboscada, alguém afobado para tomar vantagem de um Duo Maxwell sem créditos. Acontecia o tempo todo...

O agente de cabelos castanhos parecia como se fosse protestar a meu favor, mas dessa vez fui eu que o cortei. Irado de raiva, mas mantendo minha voz firme e calma, constatei, "Tudo bem, faz sentido. Então... Quando você quer fazer?"

Wufei piscou, pego de surpresa. Era óbvio que ele não esperava a minha aceitação, minha mão se fechou no punho que queria acertar em sua cara. "Depois de rever sua situação, discutiremos contatos possíveis e modos de transportar o contrabando para o seu terreno de um modo verossímil."

Uma pessoa poderia interpretar isso de dois modos: ele estaria me elogiando em ser inteligente e conhecedor do comportamento humano ou dizendo que eu era um bom mentiroso. Tinha uma grande diferença.

"É melhor começar com a faxina," comentei com um sorriso contido. "O barraco está bem sujo e tenho só uma cama no meu. Não acho que queira dividir comigo e com Heero...?"

As narinas dele soltaram fogo. Um pouco homofóbico? Talvez... Ou talvez o pensamento de se aconchegar _comigo_, em particular, deixava-o enojado? Heero foi esperto o suficiente de tirá-lo de perto de mim antes que ele tivesse a chance de responder.

Carreguei minhas ferramentas para a escavadeira e comecei a trabalhar. Em algum ponto, ouvi um xingamento alto em mandarim, e sorri maldosamente. Por outro lado, coitado do Heero. Prometi que ia ajudá-lo. Porém, não consegui manter o sentimento de culpa para parar e ir até lá. Parte de mim ainda o culpava pela minha situação juntamente com Wufei. Ele foi longe para se redimir, mas não tinha jeito de conseguir salvar tudo. As coisas estavam acontecendo, minha vida girava em torno da armadilha e o trem da Justiça que ele colocara em ação, iria me atropelar não importando o que qualquer um dissesse ou deixasse de dizer. Não conseguia suprimir aquela parte de mim que estava feliz em deixar o ex-piloto 01 limpar aquela imundice do barraco fritando no sol.

Falando em fritar... Limpei o suor pingando de minha testa, tirei o chapéu e amarrei a bandana envolta da testa. Colocando meu chapéu de volta, continuei a trabalhar enquanto a temperatura aumentava como uma fornalha. Pelo jeito, o deus do controle do clima estava determinado a secar até a última gota de água dos ferros-velhos e todo mundo neles.

Alguém colocou um recipiente de água gelada na minha mão. Pisquei atordoado, enquanto me inclinava com uma chave-inglesa na mão frouxa. Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo estava de pé daquele jeito, não sabia bem desde quando tinha feito alguma coisa no motor.

"Você parece desidratado," Heero preocupou-se.

"Você 'ta um nojo," comentei rouco, pegando a água, abrindo a garrafa e bebericando aos poucos. Amornei o líquido na boca antes de engolir, sabendo o que um choque térmico poderia fazer com um corpo quente exausto.

Heero pegou na sua camisa imunda. "Espero que esteja falando do cheiro."

Só consegui assentir enquanto rolava a garrafa gelada na testa e fechei meus olhos em prazer.

"O barraco estava muito sujo, mas usar a mangueira nos salvou muito trabalho," explicou. Parou e então disse mais sério, "Duo, desculpa..."

Engoli um pouco mais de água e semicerrei os olhos. "Você tentou distorcer tudo ao meu favor, não posso evitar em me sentir bem com isso, mas de resto..."

Ele pegou uma ferramenta e se inclinou para o motor. Começou a apertar uma peça e replicou, "Wufei está tomando completo controle da operação. Tenho que seguir ordens ou ele vai me tirar permanentemente do campo."

"Ele está certo, Heero, e você sabe," falei colocando a chave-inglesa também no motor e ajudando com a peça. Enquanto nos esforçamos juntos, continuei amargo, "Saber que isso piora a minha situação não muda nada."

Ficamos quietos; grunhindo, suando, cobrindo-nos de graxa, ambos acabando com a água, enquanto terminávamos de colocar a nova bomba de gasolina. Escalei a cabine e liguei o motor. A escavadora reclamou, cuspiu, engasgou e então veio à vida com uma jorrada de fumaça. Comemorei alto, aliviado, dando socos no ar de vitória. Heero sorriu para mim, o calor do motor ao redor dele. Deus! Ele estava tão lindo bem ali, e eu não resisti em pular da cabine, agarrá-lo e devorar seus lábios. Empurrei-o para longe no instante seguinte, rindo de seu olhar confuso, vidrado e faminto.

"Você está fedendo ainda mais agora!" meu nojo não era totalmente fingido.

"Você também não está exatamente cheirando a flores," Heero rebateu.

Sobre seu ombro, analisei o barraco com um olhar calculista. A tensão dentro de minhas calças me dizia para fazer uma coisa, que envolvia um banho quente e dois corpos nus se limpando, mas meu cérebro estava me zombando e dizendo que essa era exatamente a 'fraternização' a qual Wufei recriminara, e o tipo de coisa que eu tinha decidido não fazer até a armadilha terminar. Mesmo assim, eu precisava tanto, precisava de Heero.

Repentinamente, ele estava muito perto de mim. Seus olhos azuis pareciam perigosos e eu estava quase pronto para lutar quando me empurrou para trás da escavadeira, fora da vista de qualquer um. Nosso esconderijo era uma sombra feita pela garra da máquina entre ela e a parede. Quando a mão de Heero massageou minha ereção, senti... Foi como receber uma carga de eletricidade, poderosa e intensa. Quando ele esfregou a cabeça e fechou a mão sobre todo o membro, meus joelhos estremeceram.

"Foda-se Wufei," o meio-japonês disse na minha orelha e então me mordeu ali, chupando e mordiscando o lóbulo, abrindo minha calça e puxando-a para baixo revelando meus quadris.

A combinação da palavra obscena e as ações agressivas de Heero quase me fizeram gozar bem ali. Entretanto, meu... nervosismo me manteve atento, e me segurei para não me deixar levar completamente, pensando se fossemos descobertos comigo seminu no meio do meu terreno. Não sou um exibicionista, droga, mas já fiz contra paredes em becos escondidos antes. Porém, de noite, e com álcool bem forte no sistema, várias inibições resolviam passear.

O moreno na minha frente pegou minha mão e a pressionou contra a sua própria ereção. Sabia o que ele tinha em mente – masturbação mútua – e com muito gosto enchi a mão na protuberância de seu jeans. Mas sabia, mesmo estando cheio de desejo e repleto de testosterona, que as chances de um cliente aparecer ou, mais provável, Wufei, eram bem altas. Foi o suficiente para não me deixar cair de joelhos e dizer um 'olá!' com a língua à parte necessitada de Heero, e o suficiente para eu não deixá-lo acariciar o meu júnior problemático também.

"Heero... pare... eu... não posso... eu..." dou pontos a ele por parar e me olhar preocupado, mesmo que sua mão ainda estivesse fazendo o serviço. "Aqui fora," acenei nervoso com a cabeça para o ferro-velho, fora de nossa sombra. "É muito..."

O moreno grunhiu. Deu um relutante passo para trás, mas sua mão estava segurando sua própria necessidade e a caminho de um sério caso de 'dor de tesão'. "Eu não devia... Eu só queria... Eu só estava incerto..." Heero gaguejou e parou em seguida, frases ficando incompletas. Ele queria ter certeza de mim, ter certeza de nós, deixando de lado todo aquele romantismo olho no olho. Podemos chamar de 'nosso' aquilo que podemos foder e quase nada mais chega a esse nível de posse assegurada para a psique masculina, eu acho.

"Não vou a lugar nenhum," afirmei ferozmente "Ainda ficaremos juntos depois da armadilha."

Podia ver a dúvida nos olhos azuis, o medo de que algo aconteceria e seria a última gota capaz de destruir o que construíamos entre nós até então.

Agarrei seu pescoço e o puxei para beijá-lo violentamente. Ele retornou a força do beijo e me deixou direcioná-lo para o chuveiro externo mantido lá para caso de emergências. Colocando-nos debaixo da cabeça do chuveiro, puxei a corrente. Um jato poderoso de água fria nos encharcou e deixei que continuasse até que acalmássemos, por dentro e por fora. Quando Heero tirou minha mão da corrente e a água parou, sua franja tapava seus olhos azuis, água gotejava de seu nariz e ele me encarou.

"Te amo," Heero anunciou abruptamente e eu soube ali o que ele queria, o que nos cimentaria juntos, com uma ligação ainda mais forte do que sexo, até tudo isso terminar.

Não sabia se conseguia responder a declaração com uma própria. Não era um 'te amo' genérico sem importância. Não era 'te amo' que se dizia para manter alguém ocupado enquanto procurava seus sapatos para dar no pé. Era um 'te amo' significando 'eu quero que se comprometa com o relacionamento, comigo'.

Olhei para o agente Preventer, estudei-o e assisti as gotas caírem de seu rosto e brilhar em seu caminho para o chão enlameado sob nossas botas encharcadas. Pensei em perdê-lo, nele partindo e nunca voltando... Quer saber quando está realmente apaixonado? Quando a ideia de não ter aquela pessoa mais faz da sua vida um total desperdício; inútil, sem propósito.

Agarrei-o pelos cabelos da nuca, enrosquei meus dedos nas mechas molhadas e o puxei em minha direção até nossas testas se recostarem. Piscamos um para o outro, nossas gotículas se misturando, e então eu falei, e foi como... tirar minha alma do peito e dá-la a ele de presente, confiar nele completamente para não esmagá-la... "Também te amo."

O mundo parou. Esquecemos de respirar. Heero lentamente sorriu, piscou rapidamente, e eu tive a impressão de que algumas gotas salgadas se juntaram de repente com as frescas em sua face, enquanto ele se soltava de meu agarre e olhava para suas roupas molhadas. Também desviei o olhar, incapaz de aguentar aquela confissão de como nos sentíamos um pelo outro. Acredito que nunca seremos bons em ter esses 'momentos'. Eles apenas nos deixavam envergonhados pra caramba.

Tentei me recuperar primeiro. Esfreguei minha nuca e falei sem graça, "Bem, acho que Wufei deve estar puto por você não estar ajudando a limpar. É melhor voltar lá e eu vou começar a desmantelar aquela pilha grande de sucata."

"'Tá," concordou rápido, olhou para mim e depois para o lado. Ele engoliu seco, mas estava sorrindo outra vez. "Acho que não consigo aguentar, ficar longe de você... não..."

Foda-se Wufei e o que ele pensava de Heero e eu. As coisas mudaram. "Se eu te pegar sendo menos do que completamente devotado nessa operação, vou te cortar." Vi Heero estremecer a minha escolha de palavras. "Mas se conseguir manter seus olhos no prêmio, acho que podemos conseguir outro lugar, mais particular... mais tarde... Onde Sr. Chang não possa nos achar..."

"Serei completamente dedicado," prometeu-me e o duplo sentido estava claro pelo brilho em seus olhos.

"Não espero nada menos," respondi sobre o ombro voltando ao trabalho.

_Continua..._


	16. 15 Orelha de Porca

**Lawless Hearts**

_Por: Kracken_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_Revisão: Illy-chan_

* * *

**N/T:** Finalmente chegamos ao capítulo onde essa fic estava no XYZyaoi. Todos os capítulos até aqui foram re-revisados por mim (não que isso os torne perfeitos dessa vez...) e daqui para frente, serão capítulo "inéditos". Tenho dois já traduzidos e revisados pela Illy, e pretendo terminar essa fic esse ano! Não é uma promessa, mas a minha intenção é postar o capítulo final 26 antes do fim do mundo...

Dito isso, gostaria de agradecer as leitoras que acompanharam essa fic desde sua primeira postagem: **Vivihydeist**, **Amanda Maria Bernardo,**** Lila Massaro,**** Litha-chan, ****Megumi Takani,**** Fernanda Pereira,**** Raquel,**** Mayara Gonçalves, ****Dark Wolf03,**** Nathally Silva,**** Daphne Guarino, ****Ana Granger Potter,**** Diana Lua e**** Condessa Oluha!**

* * *

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Capítulo 15 - Orelha de Porca***

Tive bastante tempo para pensar enquanto separava a sucata com a escavadeira. Em primeiro lugar, estava o fato de que eu estava perdendo tempo. Os planos de Heero de separar, arrumar e registrar tudo, seus planos de resolver meus problemas com a Receita Federal de L2 e suas intenções de tirar meus negócios do vermelho, estavam agora extintos. A única coisa que eu fazia agora era manter as aparências.

Não tem nada 'melhor' do que ficar remoendo raiva e amargura em um calor de rachar. É de fazer um homem descobrir um novo nível de 'puto da vida' e 'no fundo do poço'. Claro que poderia estar feliz de que Heero não me abandonaria, que ele realmente queria algumas promessas de compromisso de mim, mas o que ele vai ganhar no fim? O que vai sobrar de Duo Maxwell quando tudo isso acabar? As possibilidades variavam de sem-teto fracassado para ocupante de uma cela na cadeia dos Preventers. Pra começar, não importa o ângulo que analisasse, eu não era um prêmio e definitivamente não me tornaria um depois de tudo.

Pensando assim me fez trouxe de volta às minhas preocupações insuperáveis sobre onde estávamos indo com nosso relacionamento. Agente Preventer. Sucateiro. Os dois tão opostos quanto poderíamos ser. Mesmo se eu acabasse por perder tudo, seria difícil nos juntarmos para viver juntos. Heero é 100% compromisso, dedicação e altruísmo em uma posição honrada por todos. Tudo o que faço é sobreviver, mal conseguindo, e vivendo no limite da moral da sociedade. Não conseguia imaginar me mudar para uma calma cidade e estando do lado da lei, sendo um daqueles cidadãos que olhavam com desdém para os sucateiros e nunca se perguntavam se o clima ou o suprimento de água eram diferentes para os que têm pouco. Também não conseguia ver Heero virando as costas para o que ele se importa tanto e vivendo de carregar sucata.

Larguei um grande pedaço de alguma coisa na pilha, o último, e estacionei a escavadeira em seu lugar. O motor morreu com um estralo, avisando-me de que não pretendia ligar na próxima vez que eu tentasse. Descendo e queimando minhas mãos no metal quente, xinguei e aterrissei no chão desajeitado. Sobressaltei surpreso quando de repente a mão de Heero estava debaixo de meu cotovelo para me apoiar.

Ele me soltou ao ver que eu estava bem, mas continuou a parecer preocupado. Tirei o chapéu e a bandana, e limpei o suor e a sujeira do rosto. Tossi areia e perguntei, "Terminou?"

Minha voz deveria estar cheia daquilo que estive mastigando por horas. Heero franziu o cenho e apontou, "Você está bravo."

_Não brinca_, pensei, mas coloquei o chapéu de volta e abaixei a cabeça para que a aba escondesse meus olhos enquanto respondia, "Sou um cara esperto. Não preciso de ninguém pra somar dois mais dois para mim."

Ele piscou, ganhando tempo, pensando sobre minhas palavras e então se inclinou para perto, entendendo. "É muito importante que terminemos essa armadilha," falou, "mas pretendo fazer tudo o que planejamos."

Ri com desprezo, não consegui evitar, "E o Wu-man vai te deixar fazer isso?"

Heero ficou tenso. "Wufei não é meu superior, só meu parceiro. Há regulamentos, regras a serem seguidas, mas ajudar você e os seus negócios não entra em conflito com elas. Somos sucateiros. Deveríamos estar interessados em fazer de seu comércio um sucesso. Se sentarmos e não fazermos nada até sermos contatados pelo nosso alvo será suspeito, fora do comum."

"E quando tudo acabar e for hora de ir embora?" Então eu não consgeuia ser sutil. Sempre precisei de tudo preto no branco.

Heero fez uma careta. Inclinou-se ainda mais perto, seus olhos azuis penetrando nos meus. "O que estou sentindo por você não vai sumir depois da armadilha. O que dissemos um para o outro antes... Foi verdadeiro."

Minha raiva diminuiu, mas minha amargura não. Já dei muito murro em ponta de faca. Heero pode ter as melhores das intenções, pode mesmo me amar, mas a vida tem um jeito de arrancar isso de minhas mãos de uma forma que ele nunca entenderá. Conversa, era só isso, conversa. Eu precisava ver para crer.

O moreno na minha frente ficou frustrado quando viu que eu continuaria com o pessimismo. O aperto em meu braço foi firme. "Wufei pode parecer..."

"Um babaca," completei, franzindo a testa.

A expressão dele ficou ríspida e continuou, "Há um homem debaixo daquela pose toda e ele é honrado. Ele não vai ficar no meu caminho enquanto..."

Balancei a cabeça severamente, olhando para minhas botas e ele parou de falar. "Honra não tem nada a ver com isso."

Não queria ter essa conversa. Heero parecia não entender que o chinês me achava um criminoso, não importando o quanto eu cooperasse. Ele não via a atitude de Wufei comigo se dever ao fato de eu ser um sucateiro de vida simples e me considerar muito abaixo da classe de Yuy. Ele estava desapontado com o seu parceiro. Estava nervoso com a falta de julgamento do ex-piloto 01 em se tratando de mim e tinha certeza de sua preocupação em eu falir e arrastar meu namorado para baixo comigo. Não poderia culpá-lo pela última parte. Estava preocupado com isso também.

"Então, não respondeu minha pergunta," desviei o assunto. "Terminou com o barraco?"

"Sim," respondeu com a voz suavizada. Era óbvio que não gostava de ser duvidado, especialmente eu, pois ainda queria me assegurar de suas intenções.

"Vamos ver," incitei, não querendo dar chances para falarmos mais sobre nós, sobre meus negócios. Já ruminei o bastante sobre esse assunto por hoje e já chega de dar nós na minha cabeça. Se analisasse de perto, muitas coisas estavam fora de meu controle e Heero poderia falar o quanto quisesse, mas não poderia, no final das contas, dizer ao mundo como tratar Duo Maxwell. Wufei ficaria feliz em me ver em cana. Meu vizinho ficaria feliz em me ver morto e meu lote livre para ele se apropriar. L2 ficaria feliz em me tirar da reta, um ferro-velho a menos para tumultuar a colônia. Era quase bom voltar para um âmbito familiar, de volta para o eu contra o mundo... Quase.

Quando comecei a liderar o caminho para o barraco, Heero se apoiou em meus ombros e me deu um leve empurrão, fazendo-me tropicar. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos, curvei os ombros e não consegui parar de sorrir. Empurrei de volta. Ele tropeçou, sorriu e andamos juntos, eu com um humor um pouco melhor. A vida tem muito potencial para que tudo dê errado, mas tê-lo ali, mesmo tudo o que ele pudesse fazer fosse se importar comigo, era reconfortante de um jeito que nunca antecipei. Eu, durão e amargo, teria atacado qualquer coisa que viesse na minha direção, sozinho e lutando até o fim. Era diferente ir para a batalha com um aliado ao meu lado.

As portas do barraco estavam escancaradas. Senti o cheiro cáusticos de produtos industriais de limpeza enquanto subia os degraus e entrava cuidadosamente. Wufei estava abrindo uma das duas camas montáveis. Tirando a geladeira, pia e um pequeno fogão, o lugar fora completamente esvaziado. As paredes, chão e um balcão estreito dividindo o quarto da 'cozinha', estavam impecáveis. Imaginei o agente mau-humorado limpando o rodapé com uma escova de dente. Nunca vi o lugar tão limpo, nem quando Hilde vivia aqui.

"Legal," foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

Wufei se endireitou e senti a intensidade de seu olhar. Entretanto, fiquei em silêncio e sabia que ele não conseguia conter sua raiva absoluta das circunstâncias em meras palavras.

Esfreguei minha nuca olhando para todos os lados menos para o chinês. "Desculpa," pedi. Ele merecia, não importando meus sentimentos contra ele.

"As circunstâncias foram descritas para mim por Yuy," Wufei comentou com a voz excessivamente contida, podia ver claramente sua vontade de gritar e se negava a oportunidade.

Olhei-o rapidamente. Fala sério! Será que o cara derrama sequer um pingo de suor? Simplesmente não era natural, ele ainda parecia arrumado, calmo, controlado depois de limpar completamente um moquifo. Sabe, ainda dá pra se admirar alguém mesmo o odiando.

"O chão vai levar um tempo para secar," Heero informou saindo de trás de mim.

Notei então que estava molhado por causa do uso da mangueira. Tive algo para olhar enquanto dizia, "Uh, vou compensar os dois por limpar isso, 'tá? Vou aumentar sua porcentagem de créditos na próxima venda."

Wufei ergueu uma sobrancelha fina. "Desnecessário. Estamos usando o local para uma base de operações."

Ele não me daria a chance de ter recuperar sequer um pouco de dignidade. Tudo o que pude fazer foi parecer um idiota quando me encontrei saindo novamente para a escassa luz do entardecer e encarar feio para nada em particular. Ouvi Heero rosnar alguma coisa e a resposta fria de Wufei, mas não consegui distinguir as palavras. De algum modo, minha vingança contra esse chinês falhara e acabei parecendo um babaca vingativo. Será que o moreno de olhos azuis pensava assim também? Afinal de contas, usei-o como parte da vingança.

"Eu sou um tremendo perdedor," sibilei para mim mesmo. Pensei em ir para o Mercado Row e encher a cara. Queria parar meu sofrimento pelo menos por um tempo.

Um braço envolveu minha cintura e começou a me puxar para o meu barracão. Olhei para Heero, surpreso. "Wufei quer meditar," falou, "e eu quero jantar, com você."

"E aquela história de 'proibir fraternização?'" perguntei amargurado.

"Meu pretexto é que vou dar entrada no inventário da sucata que você pegou hoje no meu computador e tirar minhas coisas da sua casa," sorriu satisfeito. "Ambas desculpas legítimas."

"Heero," comecei, sentindo uma sensação prazerosa, mas meu desânimo sufocando isso.

"Ele tomou banho e trocou de roupa," ele anunciou.

Pisquei confuso. "O quê?"

"Antes de chegarmos ao barraco," explicou, soando divertido. "Ele sua, fede e fica imundo como todo mundo, Duo, e ele tem um coração por baixo de toda aquela cretinice. Ele não argumentou quando falei que viria com você."

"Cretinice?" abafei um riso, de repente as emoções fugindo. Então, meu nêmesis não era um super-homem. Sentia-me menos... inferior, o que naturalmente me deixava com um humor melhor. "Se ele tem um coração, é feito de sucata enferrujada."

Entramos no barracão. Alonguei os músculos doloridos e bocejei entrando no banheiro. Quando notei não ser seguido, dei meia volta e olhei para o meu escritório. Ele estava perto da mesa, tirando seu chapéu e esfregando areia do rosto, seus olhos postos no cômodo quase vazio.

"O que foi? Insolação?" perguntei.

Heero me deu um sorriso, mas que não alcançava seus olhos. Ele gesticulou em volta. "O quanto aqueles homens te roubaram? Você não tem nem fotos nas paredes."

Franzi o cenho, nunca tendo notado o fato. Olhei para as paredes brancas, com exceção do calendário e da tabela de horários e a escrivaninha limpa. Fiquei repentinamente envergonhado, me dando conta do PORQUÊ estar sem nada. Mexi nervosamente na barra da camisa e limpei a garganta quando se tornou inexplicavelmente seca e apertada.

"Acho..." Como se explica que passou a vida inteira mudando de lugar para lugar, de esconderijo a esconderijo, e ser capaz de me mudar rápido e silenciosamente era uma idéia tão impregnada quanto mijar de pé? Dei de ombros como se a questão me irritasse. Fiz um gesto desdenhoso para o lugar. "Nunca tive tempo para enfeites ou pendurar fotos. Além do mais, a poeira se acumula em todo lugar aqui. É melhor deixar tudo nas caixas."

Heero franziu a testa. "O que eles levaram?" sabia que se referia aos meus 'empregados' e aos agentes Preventers.

"Computador," respondi e fui ao banheiro, fazendo-o me seguir para ter o resto da resposta. "Monitor. Aparelho de som. Revistas. Alguns dvd's."

É, não muita coisa para mostrar com tantos anos ralando em L2, mas objetos pesam, te desaceleram e isso era inadmissível para meu instinto de rua. Suspirei e me joguei no sofá, apoiando-me nos cotovelos, pernas pendendo para o lado.

Ele olhava para o meu quarto depenado agora. "Você deixa as coisas guardadas?"

_Ave! Que curioso_, pensei, ainda mais irritado. "Sim, no armário." Apontei com meu queixo para a porta estreita. Não a abriria para mostrar minhas caixas perfeitamente organizadas e fechadas com fita adesiva. Havia apenas três e continham recordações de minha vida; fotos, um prêmio dado por Relena Peacecraft em pessoa por tentar salvar a Terra de seu irmão, algumas lembranças de minha vida com os Sweepers, minha antiga bata da igreja Maxwell, a roupa de 'padre' que usava durante a guerra e um gato de pelúcia que Hilde me deu de 'aniversário'. Já que eu não sabia o exato dia, ela escolheu um pra mim. 1º de abril. É, Dia da Mentira. Ela tem um bom senso de humor.

Encontrei-me maneando a cabeça em resposta à pergunta de Heero, não querendo me aprofundar na questão. Esse ferro-velho é o lugar que morei por mais tempo. Como explicar para alguém que ainda não dava para confiar que tudo não mudaria num piscar de olhos, que se acorda de repente imaginando mobile dolls destruindo tudo em volta, que sua vida foi tão repleta da morte de todos com quem se importava e era impossível pensar que não aconteceria novamente? Dói demais para colocar em palavras.

Heero pegou duas latinhas, pressionou a etiqueta para gelar e me entregou uma. Beberiquei lentamente, murmurando um agradecimento, grato por ter algo para prestar atenção além de sua expressão. Ele provavelmente se perguntava sobre a minha sanidade.

"Tudo o que tenho está nessa mochila," ele falou repentinamente.

Olhei-o então, chocado, quase amassando minha lata. "O quê?"

O ex-piloto 01 deu de ombros e desviou o olhar, sua voz baixa e incerta. "Fico no alojamento Preventers quando não estou em missão e eu... Achei melhor não ter muitas coisas. Eu viajo muito."

"Oh," encarei-o e então voltei a mim. Bati ao meu lado no sofá. "Trate de se sentar, Yuy."

Ele fez uma cara de desagrado e forçou um pequeno sorriso. "Estou fedendo. Prefiro tomar banho e me trocar primeiro."

"'Tá certo." Assisti-o sair, entendendo o quanto nossa confissão nos deixou desconfortáveis. Não é fácil deixar alguém com que se gosta saber que não se é... bem... normal. De certa forma, já sabíamos disso. Quem conseguiria ter nosso tipo de vida e não subir no teto para uivar para a lua? Era apenas difícil CONFESSAR isso.

Foi então que percebi estar gastando a oportunidade perfeita para aliviar um pouco o desconforto de nossas confissões desajeitadas. E daí que seria fraternização e provavelmente uma má idéia? E daí se Heero e eu nos tornássemos mais ligados durante uma operação crucial? Com o andar da carruagem, poderia ser nossa última vez juntos. Não conseguia aceitar um 'até depois da operação-armadilha', sabia que era outro aspecto da síndrome 'a merda será jogada no ventilador mais cedo ou mais tarde' que Heero e eu parecíamos sofrer. Não era o tipo de preocupação que precisava de companhia, mas estávamos unidos sendo pessimistas. A Esperança poderia fazer quantas carinhas bonitinhas quisesse, mas não conseguiria ganhar contra lições aprendidas de duras experiências.

O barulho do meu jeans sendo aberto foi alto quando me apressei para sair dele. Jogando minha camisa de um lado, tropiquei tirando os sapatos e meias a caminho do banheiro, já ostentando a evidência de meu forte desejo. Bati na porta de madeira uma vez.

Quase pude ouvir o sorriso de Heero quando me deu a permissão, "Entre."

O que aconteceu em seguida foi um emaranhado de imagens, quase como cenas entrecortadas, fui entrando pela porta e no chuveiro quente. Corpos molhados, ensaboados, quentes, escorregadios, masturbação mútua, beijos devoradores e línguas exploradoras, misturaram-se com água quente, caindo forte sobre nós, o som torturado dos canos enferrujados, nossos ofegos e gemidos. Gozei tão forte que gritei e quase cai de joelhos. As mãos de Heero em mim estavam apertadas e seus movimentos eram quase brutais, arrancando cada gota de mim enquanto chupava minha boca. Ele não ficou para trás, mesmo quando minhas mãos pararam de esfregar suas bolas e o masturbar durante meu orgasmo. Eu apertei com mais força, convulsionando, enquanto ele se movia em minha mão e gozava em meu estômago gemendo meu nome.

Recostei-me contra ele e arfando, procurei atrás dele a torneira e desliguei a água. Apertei de leve seu ombro dando à sua ereção ainda inchada uma última carícia e soltando-a. Olhando para baixo, foi quase cômico ver como seu pênis sacudiu quando o soltei. Percebi que eu estava nos comparando. Éramos ambos circuncidados e mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho. Contudo, o membro de Heero tendia a fica mais para cima e curvada em direção à sua barriga quando completamente excitado, enquanto o meu tendia a ficar totalmente reto. _Nada mal_, pensei, sorrindo malicioso. Nada mal mesmo. Afaguei os dois membros juntos, por pouco querendo recomeçar as atividades, mas o namorado protestou, mesmo soando relutante também. Ele estava certo. Estávamos exaustos. Tínhamos que comer. Heero tinha que pelo menos manter as aparências e estar apresentável para Wufei quando retornasse ao barraco dos fundos.

Acabamos vestindo bermudas e camisetas, aconchegamo-nos no sofá e jantamos. Ele digitava números em seu computador com uma mão enquanto eu detalhava o inventário de memória. Que romântico... mas era, mais ou menos. Estávamos juntos e fazíamos um trabalho importante tanto para meus negócios quanto para a armadilha. Tinha alguma coisa gostosa pairando no ar.

Quando terminamos de comer, os restos foram para o lixo e acabamos sentados de frente um para o outro. "Você deveria voltar agora," aconselhei sem muita convicção.

"Não quero," Heero respondeu.

Soquei forte seu braço e levantei. Dei-lhe as costas e ouvi um grunhido de dor e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda. Podia ouvi-lo esfregando o braço. Talvez ele entendesse. Doía. Eu não sabia muito bem como lidar com esse tipo de dor, aquela que me revirava do avesso, bem na altura do meu coração. Precisava... Acho que era meu jeito de mostrar para Heero que precisava de espaço, mesmo que apenas por alguns minutos.

"Eu também," o moreno de olhos azuis falou baixinho após um longo tempo e senti aquela dor aumentar. "Tenho medo... Nunca me senti assim antes. Espero... Nunca consegui manter coisas, nunca tive alguém próximo a mim... Tinha muitas... defesas conta isso... Acho que teria... ficado mais próximo de você durante a guerra se não fosse assim."

"Tinha?" perguntei com a voz rouca.

"Não mudei completamente," Heero me informou, "mas... Fiz um pouco de terapia e deixei Quatre me mostrar como ser alguém além de um soldado. Eu o visitava freqüentemente."

Fiquei aturdido com a revelação. Terapia? Quatre? Se ele estava vivendo com apenas uma mochila e nunca dormira uma noite inteira com alguém ainda, não podia dar muito crédito a isso, exceto que esse cara estava mais aberto, mais... não conseguia imaginar o antigo Heero falando com esse tipo suave de voz, importando-se comigo tão honestamente, e me tocando daquela forma... Lembrava dos olhares frios, rudes, frases curtas, ameaças de morte e um ou dois socos.

Queria que a dor fosse menor. Tentei levantar o astral e, burro como era, disse a coisa errada, "Sabe, achei que você era um assassino frio de pedra, heterossexual e apaixonado pela Relena naqueles tempos. Meio que achei... que você ficaria com ela, por isso nunca liguei nem nada... É difícil te imaginar tendo aulas 'de como ser normal' com Quatre Winner."

"Não fale dela," Heero pediu com uma voz completamente diferente. Era agitada e... cheia de ódio? Voltei-me para vê-lo e minha impressão foi confirmada. Ele me fulminava com os olhos. Merda.

Fiquei boquiaberto e me apressei em tentar consertar, "Desculpa!" Sem ter certeza porque estava me desculpando, mas sabendo que acidentalmente pisara num dos calos dele.

Ele quase arquejou, estava tão nervoso. Podia ver seu peito subindo e descendo tentando se controlar. Por fim, soltou ,"Não é sua culpa. Apenas... não fale dela."

"Certo," respondi logo, completamente embasbacado. Minhas mãos saíram de meus bolsos e me abracei, sentindo-me estranhamente arrepiado e me virei novamente. "Acho... Acho que você deveria ir..."

Meu medo anterior de tudo ir por água abaixo não era nada comparado em ver tudo indo realmente por água abaixo tão rapidamente. Quando uma mão se fechou em minha trança, estremeci. Mão na trança geralmente significava que alguém estava prestes a usá-la como apoio para me machucar. Foi difícil parar minha reação imediata. Era a mão de Heero. Não sabia se ele estava bravo o suficiente para me ferir, mas não iria lhe dar uma voadora... ainda... não até ele fazer alguma coisa primeiro.

Os olhos azuis me olhavam tão intensamente, pareciam brilhar. Muito lentamente, ele me girou pela trança. Deixei, impressionado com meu próprio controle. Fui guiado de volta ao sofá e então suas mãos estavam em mim e me puxavam para mais perto. Nossos corpos se entrelaçaram convulsivamente e eu apenas respirei em seu pescoço, tentando superar a dor no peito que de repente se tornara insuportável.

Doía demais. Supondo o pior, aguardando acontecer, mas ainda amando essa força, esse monte de pele quente, macia e suave cheia de possibilidades que era Heero Yuy, quase foi mais do que podia agüentar... ainda assim... não consegui evitar me agarrar com as unhas, cravando-as desesperadamente em cada fragmento de razão para suportar, para fazer acontecer, para tornar esse homem meu de algum modo, apesar de tudo.

"Não duvide de mim," Heero implorou, sussurrando ferozmente em meu ouvido. "Não vou te deixar. Não pararei de te amar."

Bati minha testa de leve em sua clavícula e falei entre os dentes, "Estou muito velho para contos de fadas, Heero, sempre fui velho demais para historinhas."

Ele me surpreendeu me abraçando mais apertado e rindo, porém soou tenso, "Farei com que acredite neles de novo. Vou te fazer acreditar o quanto quero isso." Ele parou e depois disse, "Desculpe."

"Deixa quieto," murmurei, "Nós dois vamos descarregar a bagagem mental de vez em quando. Vamos... Vamos só tentar não deixar acontecer ao mesmo tempo, 'tá?"

Ele beijou minha bochecha, bruto, cheio de emoção, como se precisasse estampar um selo oficial para a promessa. "'Tá."

Descansamos juntos, mas ele eventualmente se juntou a Wufei. Entretanto, a dor e a preocupação eram o de menos quando nos despedimos na varanda de meu barracão. Era estranho, mas, observando-o ir embora embaixo da luz intensa dos postes acima de nós, era como se não estivesse mesmo me deixando. Era como... se uma corda estivesse ligada nele, esticando-se entre nós. Quando me virei para entrar, não me sentia abandonado ou sozinho.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Obs.:**

***Título** - _Orelha de porca:_Há uma expressão no inglês que diz "Você não pode fazer uma bolsa de seda a partir da orelha de uma porca" (You can't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear). A analogia se refere quando a situação já não está muito boa e não pode ser melhorada por mais que se tente (pois a orelha de uma porca nunca será seda).


	17. 16 Puxando

_**Lawless Hearts**_

_Por: Kracken_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_Revisão: Illy-chan_

* * *

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Parte 16: Puxando**

Abri os olhos, pisquei pesadamente e encontrei Heero ao meu lado na cama, completamente vestido e o cabelo embaraçado caindo por sobre o rosto adormecido. Queria franzir o cenho, mas ao invés disso, sorri. Como poderia fica bravo com um cara que ia contra sua própria natureza, deixando de dormir como uma pedra até tarde da manhã, para estar comigo quando eu acordasse?

Coloquei as mãos atrás da cabeça e o observei, pensando... pensando em como ele conseguira subir na cama comigo sem que meus instintos de soldado fizessem picadinho dele. Acostumara-me com ele em tão pouco tempo. Aquela parte de mim que não confiava em ninguém estava puta da vida com isso.

"Hei, Heero," chamei finalmente. Tínhamos muito trabalho a fazer e sabia que Wufei não estaria dormindo. A desculpa de Heero, com certeza, tinha sido para vir me buscar, e me perguntava quanto tempo ele já gastara nessa 'missão'.

Ele contorceu o rosto e se aconchegou mais na minha coberta, murmurando algo sobre mecânica Gundam. Isso me deixou tenso. Se ele sonhava estar de volta na guerra, um movimento errado poderia me levar à morte. Precisava me lembrar de que Heero era capaz de entortar aço com as mãos.

"Heero, temos um monte de sucata para organizar hoje," tentei novamente. "Wufei deve estar se queimando lá fora agorinha mesmo."

Seus olhos se abriram de uma vez. "Chang," grunhiu e eu soube que ele estava de volta comigo no ferro-velho. "Ele me fez levantar antes do sol raiar e revisar seu inventário." Seu tom me indicava o quanto ele gostara disso.

"Ele descobriu que você é rabugento quando acorda?" zombei.

Heero revirou os olhos. "Mais ou menos."

Fiquei curioso. "Vocês dois nunca passaram uma noite juntos numa missão?"

Heero sacudiu a cabeça e lentamente saiu do aconchego da cama. Percebi que a sacudida era para deixá-lo mais alerta e não uma negativa, quando replicou, "Passamos, mas..." ele pareceu envergonhado passando os dedos pelos cabelos e os tirando dos olhos. "Eu ficava acordado ou então saia enquanto ele dormia."

"Por quê?" eu sorria sem ter certeza se devia. Era difícil dizer aonde Heero queria chegar com essa conversa.

Ele franziu o cenho. "Nunca gostei de dormir com outras pessoas no quarto. Me sinto..."

"Vulnerável?" ajudei e ele assentiu. "Então, você nunca..."

"Não."

"Mesmo quando estávamos no navio do Howard, você foi procurar seu próprio lugar para dormir," recordei. Ele assentiu de novo. Olhei para sua marca na cama. "Mas você não tem nenhum problema em dormir comigo?"

O pequeno sorriso de Heero quase me fez desmontar. Tinha carinho e amor em um simples curvar dos lábios. "Nenhum problema," respondeu. Entretanto, seu sorriso falhou um pouco quando acrescentou pensativo, "Você tem pesadelos, às vezes."

Ponderei sobre isso enquanto me sentava e engatinhava até o café. Entreguei-lhe um copo depois de ter acionado a etiqueta para esquentar e comentei "Não lembro deles, na verdade. Devem ser pequenas coisas... às vezes me dão dor de cabeça..."

"Você não se mexe muito," Heero me informou, "mas é como se você estivesse com dor. Chacoalhei seu ombro e te chamei nas poucas vezes que aconteceu e você entrou em sono profundo."

"Oh," não tinha muito o que elaborar. Beberiquei meu café, sentindo como se tivesse sido pego agindo como uma criança de cinco anos. Ter pesadelos parecia um tanto quanto infantil.

"Será que..." o moreno ao meu lado ia vasculhar o passado, tentar me fazer uma psicanálise. Dei um fim ao ato.

"Não importa," dei de ombros e tomei uma longa golada do café. Joguei o copo vazio na lixeira ignorando minha língua queimada. "Vamos ao trabalho."

Heero não era estúpido. Sabia que estava mudando de assunto e sabia bem para não cutucar as feriadas mentais na minha cabeça. Tenho certeza de que ele não gostaria de ter as suas cutucadas também.

Cacei minhas botas, agachando e tateando debaixo da cama. Encontrei uma e a puxei com um grunhido. Reconheci um problema imediatamente e passei o dedo na costura que estava se desfazendo na parte de cima. Lembrei da vez na qual fiquei preso numa caco de metal outro dia desses. Não tinha percebido o quão perto tinha chegado de arrancar o meu pé.

"Tem outro par?" Heero perguntou terminando seu café e se levantou. "Vai sujar por dentro com um rasgo desses."

"É," respondi, e não elaborei, encontrei o outro pé e procurei meias limpas.

"Duo?" Heero pronunciou de modo estranho. "Se tem outro par, por que não..."

"Nu'tem problema," grunhi sentando no chão para colocar as meias.

"Mas, se tem outro par..." contrariou.

"Disse que 'tá tudo bem!" rosnei enfiando a bota no pé. A costura se rompeu mais uns dois centímetros me deixando ver a meia pelo couro. Congelei e encarei.

"Duo..."

"Está no armário," falei. "Pode... pode pegar pra mim?"

Ele ficou bem quieto, tentando entender meu humor. Pois é, ele podia gritar sobre Relena, e eu sobre olhar no meu armário. Será que conseguiriamos um psicólogo pela metade do preço se fossemos juntos?

Virei as costas, ainda sentado, olhando para a cama. Não tirei a bota rasgada. Tinha um pressentimento de que precisaria dela.

Heero teve calma, pensando cuidadosamente e então... Não sei bem se foi um som ou um movimento de sua parte. De repente eu soube que ele... Sabia. Vagarosamente, seus passos foram para o armário. Encolhi-me. Lá estava eu, agindo como uma criança.

"Está trancado," ele soou aliviado. "Você tem uma tranca." Eu não deveria ter esperança de que não fora aberto.

"São minhas coisas," proferi e esfreguei os olhos. "Claro que tem uma maldita tranca."

"Uma boa," comentou. "Duvido que alguém além de um agente profissional conseguiria abrir."

"Só... Só pega as botas!" tentei acobertar minhas emoções com raiva borbulhante. Duvido que o tenha enganado.

"Está tudo bem," declarou com um suspiro de alívio após um momento. "As caixas estão rasgadas, mas dá pra perceber que foram revistadas cuidadosamente. Tem um pouco de crédito aqui numa jarra, eles teriam levado..." referia-se aos meus ex-invasores.

Curvei-me até os joelhos. Ouvi-o levantar algo e o ranger a porta. A fechadura deu um clique ao se trancar. Ele veio até o meu lado e se ajoelhou, colocando as botas ao meu alcance e disse, "Não conseguia olhar, não é?"

"Não," grunhi. "Já é ruim o suficiente saber que seus caras colocaram as patas em tudo. Não roubaram nada, só confiscaram. Sabia, sabia que se aqueles caras tivessem vindo aqui... Teriam levado tudo. É besteira minha... Não consigo explicar... Ninguém deve se apegar tanto à 'coisas'. Nada é permanente. Nada é para sempre... Sabe?"

"Duo, desculpa," Heero pediu e segurou firmemente a minha mão. "Sei que os agentes te envergonharam, invadiram sua privacidade. Eles só levaram o que acharam que seria útil."

"Revistas pornôs?" não pude evitar a raiva na resposta. "Minhas fotos pessoais?"

"Estávamos tentando te ligar com criminosos suspeitos," o Preventer explicou. "Fotos poderiam te identificar com esse pessoal. As revistas... um dos agentes pensou que algumas poderiam conter menores de idade. Ele pensou que poderíamos usá-las como apoio para te fazer cooperar."

Devo admitir que os reflexos de Heero merecem congratulações. Meu murro não o acertou. Ele desviou e acabei quase caindo de cara no nariz dele, fumegando. Talvez eu não tenha um bom humor de manhã também. "Você nunca...!" não consegui completar, meu surto fazendo tudo virar um zunido enquanto tentava respirar por entre o ódio e nojo.

"Vá encontrar Wufei," dei a ordem, cada palavra saindo entre os dentes. "Não estou com graça nem com você nem com o seu trabalho agora."

"Duo..."

Será que ele não percebia? Não via o que os seus agentes fanáticos fizeram comigo? Acho que não, uma vez que está defendendo suas ações, tomando partido deles.

Ambos crescemos comendo o pão que o diabo amassou, perdendo nossas coisas, perdendo pessoas próximas e fazendo o necessário sem considerar a nós mesmos.

Talvez Heero ainda carregasse essa filosofia. Talvez ele não entenda que não se deve esperar que as pessoas se sacrifiquem assim, que não somos todos soldados lutando pelas causas da lei. Talvez ele não entenda como a ação de alguns agentes, algo simples como bisbilhotar meus pertences, pode ser doloroso para mim como... Eu não queria pensar nisso. Talvez eu esteja exagerando, mas também sei quando estou certo e ele... errado, droga.

Passo número um, quando se está na cola de um suspeito, é revistar suas tranqueiras. Não precisava ser policial para saber disso. Eu poderia ficar puto com o Heero e sentir pena de mim mesmo o quanto quisesse, mas ele não conseguiria mudar isso... não por mim nem por ninguém. Entretanto, não achava que estava tão errado esperar alguma simpatia, pelo menos, que entendesse o que ele e seus colegas me fizeram passar e que entendesse que caras como eu tendiam a ser esmagados pelas solas de sapatos das autoridades em suas perseguições por malfeitores.

"Quando..." Heero parou, limpou a garganta e tentou novamente, "Quando aquele agente me disse o que... O que ele suspeitava das revistas... Fiquei tão nervoso... Queria espancá-lo... Quando estive com você, revirando sua caixa e encontrei aquela foto minha... Me senti... impressionado de início e... esperançoso... mas depois fiquei enjoado, sabendo o que você estava passando, como nós tínhamos... te envergonhado. Foi a primeira vez que... que eu conseguiria abdicar do meu distintivo dos Preventer, que eu odiava o que o procedimento nos dizia pra fazer."

Encarei-o sem piscar e seus olhos estavam de um azul suave e emocionados, com medo de que tivessem estragado tudo de vez. Queria continuar bravo, queria levantar cada defesa que tinha, porque ele vira o quão fraco e inútil que eu conseguia ser, frangote demais para abrir o armário. Contudo, aqueles olhos faziam minhas respostas mau humoradas bater em retirada, faziam com que eu percebesse que descontar em Heero só me machucaria, machucaria ele e a nós dois ainda mais.

"Merda!" reclamei e não conseguia olhar para nada, só abaixar a cabeça e fitar o pequeno espaço que nos separava, minha mandíbula contraída. Quando senti seu beijo em minha testa, desafiando outro soco; meio que virei o rosto, os braços envoltos nos joelhos abraçando-os contra meu peito com força.

O que eu queria? Não queria ficar com raiva. Não queria me machucar. Não queria... não queria perdê-lo. A cicatriz em meu ombro coçou e a toquei, esfregando-a ligeiramente, lembrando que Heero me vira em minha melhor forma durante a guerra. Agora, ele me via na minha pior. Estava por minha conta decidir o que fazer agora.

"Vamos," falei, ainda me sentindo enraivecido e envergonhado, mas sabendo o que fazer para manter o que era mais importante do que meu orgulho e egocentrismo. "Temos muito trabalho a fazer." E peguei minhas botas reservas.

Não queria dar tempo para Heero discutir, tempo para pedir para 'pôr pra fora', mesmo que eu nem soubesse se ele queria fazê-lo. Ele me seguiu sem objeção e eu esperava que entendesse uma trégua quando visse uma. Talvez eu estivesse muito amargo com a coisa toda para poder perdoar, mas deixaria para trás, ficaria tudo no passado... eventualmente.

Esfregando meus olhos por causa do calor e luz enquanto saíamos na varanda, ouvi Wufei antes de vê-lo. "Tudo será mais tranqüilo se cooperar, Maxwell."

Foquei a visão nele e pisquei. Ver Wufei vestindo uma camiseta simples e jeans era algo com o qual eu não estava acostumado. Parecia muito normal, quando geralmente mostrava-se inatingível e exótico em suas típicas roupas orientais de L5 ou uniforme de trabalho. Era esperar demais que ele não planejasse trabalhar comigo.

"Estou cooperando," retruquei. "Ainda não os expulsei daqui a pontapés, expulsei?"

"Já faz quase duas horas desde que o agente Yuy foi te buscar." O chinês não perdera sua atitude fria e arrogante junto com suas roupas.

"Minhas culpa," o outro agente disfarçado se pronunciou saindo de minha sombra. "Eu o permiti dormir um pouco mais enquanto tomava café."

Uma dor de cabeça começava bem no meio dos meus olhos. Não precisava de Heero contando coisas assim para o seu parceiro. Bufei descendo os degraus e fui em direção ao meu novo projeto de sucata. "Tenho meus próprios horários, acostume-se."

Os dois me seguiram. "Revisei seu inventário até agora," Wufei me dizia. "Seria melhor colocar os impostos. Ficaria mais fácil convencer nosso alvo que você está desesperado o suficiente para quebrar a lei se ele conseguir checar e ver o quão mal seus negócios vão."

Parei e me virei. Meus punhos cerraram. Por que era mais fácil controlar meu punho de esmagar a cara metida dele, quando o deixava de bom grado voar para a do Heero? Acho que não preciso de um psicólogo para me dar uma resposta. Importo-me mais com Heero, com o que ele pensa, o que ele faz que me afeta. É Heero que mais consegue me machucar. Ainda assim, Wufei chegava bem perto disso também.

"Não tenho dinheiro para um contador," tive a necessidade de explicar e isso só confirmava o que ele dizia, que meus negócios iam por água abaixo.

"Posso fazer a contabilidade," Wufei se ofereceu com um aceno de desprezo. "Tudo o que preciso é de um inventário adequado."

"Você pode mentir," sugeri raivoso.

O chinês ergueu uma sobrancelha desdenhosa. Heero veio ao resgate antes que ele ultrapassasse a linha, aquela que logo atrás tinha um Duo Maxwell muito irritado. "Tudo precisa ser legal," Heero esclareceu. "De outro modo, nosso alvo poderia se safar com detalhes técnicos."

"Como o quê?" perguntei sem querer saber realmente, voltando-me para a minha sucata, deixando Heero salvar a raça de Wufei.

O homem de olhos azuis explicou, "Mesmo um homem como nosso alvo tem acesso às cortes. Os advogados dele tomarão vantagem de qualquer escorregão de nossa parte para libertá-lo. Ele tem que vir aqui comprar contrabando sem ajuda de documentos falsificados ou atividades suspeitas de sua parte."

Franzi o cenho. "Então, é por minha conta? Um sucateiro de verdade, eu, tem que colocar contrabando à venda e o seu alvo tem que vir comprar sem nenhuma sombra de ajuda de vocês dois?"

Heero assentiu.

Zombei. "Sabe, o pessoal no controle de L2 estão no poder há anos. Não são imbecis."

"Não, não são," Wufei concordou. "É por isso que essa operação tem que ser completamente plausível. Por esse motivo precisamos de sua ajuda e de seus contatos."

"Duo Maxwell de repente vai pra pindaíba, logo depois de ter sido arrastado por agentes Preventer," balancei a cabeça. "Acho que já temos problemas."

Meus dois 'empregados' ficaram bem quietos. "O que foi?"

Heero pareceu doente, como um homem prestes a cavar seu próprio túmulo. "Soltamos uma notícia falsa para acobertar aquela prisão."

Inesperadamente me perguntei se conseguiria, com um único soco, acertar os dois ao mesmo tempo. Minhas mãos se apertaram em punhos firmes. "O que colocaram na notícia?"

"Que você foi solto depois que os dois agentes que te prenderam preencheram relatórios contando que você recusou o contrabando. A notícia diz que havia a suspeita de que você teria subornado os dois."

"Suborno, o procedimento padrão de L2," grunhi e ambos ficaram confusos por eu não estar mais nervoso. Exibi um sorriso cruel. "Se alguém se incomodar de ler a notícia, vão pensar que eu sou foda por conseguir comprar DOIS agentes. Vai me dar alguma reputação."

Tirei a franja dos olhos e falei pensativo, "Se acreditarem, claro. Acho que vamos descobrir. Na melhor das hipóteses, vão acreditar. Na pior, me matam. Vocês dão bons funerais para dedos-duros?"

Da parte de Wufei, recebi completo silêncio, mas Heero se atreveu a se adiantar e gentilmente tocar meu ombro. Mesmo sem olhá-lo, falou, "Não vou deixar ninguém te ferir."

Corei até a raiz dos cabelos, sabendo que Wufei estava observando esse ato de intimidade intensa. Desvencilhei-me, mas não rudemente, comentando, "Vou te cobrar essa promessa."

_Continua..._


	18. 17 Suor

_**Lawless Hearts**_

_Por: Kracken_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_Revisão: Illy-chan_

* * *

_Dedicado a DW03, Angiolleto, Manda-chan43, Vivihydeist e Asuka Maxwell!_

* * *

_Corações Sem Lei_

**Capítulo 17 - Suor**

Wufei tem complexo de escravo, só pode. Eu trabalho duro e faço o que tem que ser feito, mas minha carga horária é geralmente mais maleável, com mais paradas para descanso. Toda vez que eu hesitava, durante esse longo e cansativo dia de arrumar e catalogar sucata, Wufei me lançava um olhar raivoso penetrante mais eficiente do que um chicote para me fazer voltar ao trabalho. Não precisava dizer que eu estava exausto. Pronto para desmaiar? Com certeza! Mas eu não cairia antes daquele mal amado.

Heero estava constantemente ao meu lado, oferecendo-me sua força e conselhos, enquanto mexíamos em largas pilhas e sondávamos entre outras menores por qualquer coisa de valor. Parei de ficar bravo com ele mais ou menos ao meio dia e direcionei toda a raiva para Wufei. Não conseguia nutrir sentimentos ruins por Heero quando ele suava, cortava-se e se arranhava na sucata bem ao meu lado. Wufei também, mas eu não seria tão caridoso com ele.

L2 deixava Wufei nervoso. Descobri quando tive um dia inteiro para observar meu nemesis. Sua mandíbula estava contraída e seus olhos ilegíveis, mas quando o mecanismo da colônia ligava e parava em seguida, ele estremecia, vacilava e olhava para os lados. Se fosse qualquer outro que não o chinês, eu chamaria isso de medo, mas... bem, era Wufei! Eu tinha que catalogá-lo na categoria 'preocupação de uma repentina descompressão' e deixar de fora a parte 'cagando de medo'. Ele poderia estar preocupado com isso, mas eu tinha a sensação de que enfrentaria a situação sem se abalar caso acontecesse. Provavelmente diria algo sarcástico e ofensivo também.

Terminamos? Inferno, não, mas cuidamos de boa parte do quintal até a hora da luz do sol refletido ser diminuída para o entardecer. As pilhas de sucata mais arrumadas pareciam bem fora de lugar próximas as pilhas desarrumadas.

Minhas mãos estavam doloridas e ardidas por causa dos cortes e brigas com o metal. Minhas costas estavam queimando por ficar inclinado e carregar cargas pesadas, minha pele estava suja com ferrugem. Mesmo usando o meu chapéu, sentia-me tostado até os ossos.

"Chega," Heero anunciou, talvez finalmente percebendo que os dois homens teimosos não jogariam a toalha. "Continuamos amanhã."

Wufei concordou com a cabeça com um curto movimento.

"Bem, se você está cansado..." falei fingindo uma falsa energia jogando uma última peça de metal em uma pilha já no inventário.

"Sim, estou," Heero respondeu amargamente e me olhou de canto de olho me avisando que eu não estava o enganando nem um pouco.

Wufei provavelmente percebera que eu só fazia pose, mas disse, "Estamos perdendo luz. É muito perigoso tentar manusear as pilhas com os holofotes do terreno."

Talvez ele só estivesse tentando se safar, mas estava me salvando ao mesmo tempo. "Faz sentido," grunhi para que ele não ficasse no vácuo. Recebi um olhar frio em retorno. Decidi que precisava de um tempo sozinho nesse momento. Foda-se Wufei. Queria voltar para meu barraco, ficar completamente pelado, abrir todas as ventas de ar, tomar uma bebida bem gelada e dormir por uma semana.

"Preciso que você vá para o nosso barraco para discutir o que encontramos hoje," Wufei me comunicou naquele tom de voz que não deve ser contrariado. Como ele consegue colocar tanta ameaça em apenas simples palavras? Era o mesmo que dizer 'coopere ou vou trazer toda a força da lei para bater na sua porta.'

Heero, Deus eu o amo, tentou me tirar dessa. "Estamos exaustos," comentou com o chinês. "Devemos descansar. Deixe Duo ir para sua casa por algumas horas e depois podemos nos encontrar..."

"Inaceitável," Wufei retorquiu, olhos faiscando. "Temos nosso próprio relatório para terminar antes de descansarmos. Não teremos tempo para fazer esse trabalho amanhã."

Ele estava certo e eu sabia, mas isso não me impedia de ficar puto da vida. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos enquanto eu batia os pés... andava... e depois desisti e me arrastei pateticamente para o barraco deles.

Uma vez lá dentro, acabei por me sentar no colchão de Heero, com o queixo apoiado no punho e encarando o nada. Heero sentou-se ao meu lado e se levantou novamente. Quando ele perguntou: "Querem bebidas?", interpretou meu grunhido como um 'sim' e logo apertei a etiqueta daquele pedacinho do céu e bebi o liquido energético gelado.

Wufei pegou seu próprio computador e posicionou-o no colchão contrário. Ele não pegou a bebida e suspeitei que estava tentando se demonstrar mais resistente do que eu. Entretanto, estava muito exausto para mais uma disputa e fingi não perceber.

Após vinte minutos conversando sobre números, meus olhos tentavam se fechar. Eu continuava 'pescando' e piscando, perdendo o que Wufei dizia mais de uma vez. Heero me acordava sempre que isso acontecia, mas não ajudava o fato de ambos conversarem baixinho. Mesmo o tom arrogante do chinês não me deixava mais alerta. Em algum momento, recebi a janta, mas o que era, não me lembro... ou mesmo se cheguei a comer. Desliguei-me da conversa depois disso e um travesseiro macio apareceu debaixo da minha cabeça. Uma troca ácida de palavras entre Heero e Wufei se passou acima de mim, algo sobre estresse, trabalho demais e calor, e então alguém, Heero, eu espero, falou para que eu dormisse tão perto de mim que uma respiração quente fez cócegas no meu ouvido. O mundo desapareceu em seguida.

De manhã, encontrei-me sendo abraçado por trás por Heero em seu colchão, seu nariz encostado em meu pescoço e seu corpo envolvendo o meu. Seu ronco suave me dizia que ele ainda estava viajando na terra dos sonhos e eu estava tentado a voltar para lá. Os raios de sol tentando penetrar meus olhos pela cortina corroída me alertaram que ainda era muito cedo. Foi a compreensão de ter desmaiado de sono e posto para dormir como uma criança que fez meu rosto pegar fogo e forçar meus músculos a me fazer sentar. Automaticamente, procurei por Wufei e o vi dormindo a menos de dois braços de distância.

Ele parecia... menos cretino quando adormecido. A expressão de Wufei era branda e relaxada. Ele usava uma calça de algodão com elástico e seu cobertor o cobria como se estivesse o abraçando. Seu cabelo estava solto e as mechas negras bagunçadas o faziam parecer ainda mais jovem. Caiu minha ficha de que éramos ainda tão jovens, a despeito de nossas experiências e, apesar de nunca termos sido crianças, ainda podíamos ter momentos assim, todos amontoados juntos em um quarto como um bando de filhotes ou garotos indo dormir na casa um do outro, e toda a inimizade se fora, fácil assim.

De repente me senti nostálgico, lembrando de meus dias em L2, quando tinha minha gangue de crianças. Aconchegávamo-nos em prédios abandonados, encontrando a paz e a proteção que podíamos unidos. Não tinha mamão com açúcar em ser uma criança lutando sozinha em uma estação espacial destruída pela guerra, mas houve momentos na batalha pela sobrevivência, momentos como esse que eram... pausas, na luta e não eram tão ruins.

Olhei de novo para Heero e o vi franzir o cenho e se remexer, ainda em sono profundo. Quase quis que esse momento durasse mais, preservá-lo parado e quieto para não arruiná-lo, mas sabia que não deveria ter esperanças. O outro agente acordaria e aqueles olhos negros me queimariam vivo, então Heero acordaria e quereria coisas emocionais e físicas de mim enquanto se colocava entre Wufei e eu. Assim como na noite passada, repentinamente quis meu espaço, meu tempo sozinho, mesmo que, nem tão no fundo assim, quisesse mesmo era estar nos braços do moreno dormindo ao meu lado. A mente pode ser algo bem bagunçado.

Somos pilotos Gundam, treinados como nenhum outro jamais fora. Escapar sorrateiramente de meus camaradas era fácil, especialmente do meu amante com sono de pedra. Sai do barraco e fiz meu caminho, sob a luz dos refletores, para meu próprio canto, mãos nos bolsos e cabeça baixa na tentativa de ignorar que já era dia. Fui parado quase no degrau de entrada pelo som de meu portão sendo aberto.

Entortei os olhos para aquele lado e vi um homem entrar cuidadosamente, sem estar seguro de ser bem-vindo e obviamente desconfortável no ferro-velho. Sorri e esqueci do cansaço, da fome e de querer ficar sozinho. Sentia o cheiro de um alvo fácil a quilômetros de distância. Contudo, não deixei trasparecer minhas intenções. Coçando a cabeça, limpei o rosto com a bandana e caminhei devagar, quase irritadamente, até o homem.

"Bom dia," cumprimentei, colocando um pouco de irritação em meu tom. "Cedo demais para estar fora de casa."

O homem era alto e magro, com uma mecha vermelha no cabelo e olhos escuros piscando constantemente. Seu nariz era um bico e tinha uma cicatriz no lábio inferior. Estilhaço de uma explosão, identifiquei.

"Benjamin Burns," ele se apresentou e não estendeu a mão para um aperto. Não insisti, apenas esfreguei minhas mãos distraidamente na bandana como se me assegurasse estar pronto no caso de ele oferecer um mais tarde.

"Duo Maxwell," respondi educadamente. "Essa é minha propriedade."

Alarmes soavam na minha cabeça. Tinha algo errado e minhas impressões não estavam ajudando. Apaguei a impressão de alvo fácil e me contentei em substituir por cobra que poderia ou não ter presas. Era um lacaio e eu sentia o fedor de burocracia e governo nele. O tipo dele não vinha para ferro-velho procurar peças de motor.

O homem usava roupas casuais, mas estavam passadas e perfeitamente limpas. Dava para sentir o cheiro de creme pós-barba caro e seu cabelo tinha um penteado elegante, e não de quem acabou de acrodar, como pensei de primeira.

"Meu cliente pediu para que o contatasse e lhe entregasse seu cartão," Burns anunciou como se fosse uma grande honra. Ele me estendeu o cartão com o endereço de uma cobertura em uma das melhores localidades de L2. Minha expressão era apropriadamente confusa. Caramba, eu ESTAVA confuso.

"Ele está interessando em alguma peça em particular?" perguntei. "Meu comércio é pequeno, mas posso conseguir quase qualquer coisa que quiser."

O homem me olhou como se eu fosse estúpido. "Sua reputação nessa área é conhecida**,** assim como sua ficha atual. Meu cliente está sempre pronto para ajudar talentos quando vê um. Sua capacidade de lidar com a prisão pelos agentes Preventers o impressionou."

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram até a linha do meu couro cabeludo. Olhei para o cartão. Reconheci o nome, mas continuei a parecer ingênuo. "Como ele sabe sobre isso?"

Ele me mostrou um sorriso superior. "Temos amigos em altos postos que nos mantêm informados."

Se eu fosse seu chefe, enfiaria uma furadeira entre seus olhos por dar esse tipo de informação.

Grunhi e mudei minha expressão para nervoso. "Isso deveria ser confidencial."

"Não para o meu cliente," Burns respondeu prontamente. Deu um olhar severo ao meu terreno e fungou. "Se quer melhorar sua posição na vida, sugiro que aceite a oferta."

Guardei o cartão no bolso dando de ombros. "Não sei o que está oferecendo, mas tenho meu próprio negócio aqui. Não estou procurando por outro."

O homem riu se voltando para ir embora. "Ah, sim, mas é sobre o seu 'negócio' que ele quer discutir."

"Desculpe," falei firmemente. "Diga pra ele esperar sentado."

Ele foi embora e fechei o portão atrás dele. Lentamente, voltei para meu barraco, pensativo. Sendo um ex-piloto Gundam, tive minha porcentagem de 'ofertas', legais ou não. Não tinha como saber se esse 'cliente' era alguém que Wufei e Heero queriam prender ou o que ele queria comigo. O melhor era nunca parecer interessado ou ávido até saber o que te espera.

Na minha casa, peguei minha caixa de pertences confiscada pelos Preventers. Tinha um longo tempo para me assegurar que meus poucos pertences ainda estavam ali. Era um alívio mexer neles. Não percebi que estava tenso e só relaxei quando alcancei o fundo encontri as fotos desbotadas do Padre Maxwell e Irmã Helen em um panfleto de doação, com uma breve história da igreja Maxwell e sua missão de ajudar os necessitados. Encontrei-o bem depois de me juntar ao Dr. G e os Sweepers. Fora esquecido em um bolo de propagandas vindas pelo correio, marcadas para serem jogadas no incinerador, mas nunca levadas até lá. Um de meus deveres como o novato do grupo era limpar. Lembro de me sentar por um tempão espantado, agarrando aquele panfleto branco e preto de impressão barata. Quando Dr. G me encontrou, fora compreensivo. Aquele homem podia ser frio como o fio de uma navalha, mas ele tinha uma afeição por mim que se mostrava de um modo rústico e paternal, e aquele fora um desses momentos no qual ele colocara um braço no meu ombro e me ouviu contar aquele capítulo negro do meu passado e chorado...

Fechei a caixa e a porta do armário. Iria conseguir uma fechadura melhor, uma à prova de Preventers. Pensar em desconhecidos botando as patas nas minhas coisas ainda me fazia ranger os dentes. A ideia das mãos de estranhos tocando o panfleto, aquelas poucas fotos guardadas dos tempos de guerra e as miseráveis lembranças de minha vida, era uma violação a qual eu não queria experimentar novamente.

Tomei um banho e lavei o cabelo, assistindo a sujeira, ferrugem e restos do dia anterior descer pelo ralo. Terminado, arrumei-me lentamente, me secando, fazendo a barba, escovando os dentes e basicamente me mimando um pouco. Eu precisava. Estava muito estressado, pronto para surtar horrivelmente.

Remexendo por entre minhas roupas no chão, descobri que nada tinha cheiro de limpo exceto a camiseta de Heero jogada em cima da geladeira. Vesti-a, um pano azul da cor do céu com a gola branca, e respirei sua essência suave. Enruguei meu nariz e sorri enquanto fazia café, estiquei-me na cama e coloquei um short sem cueca por baixo.

Quando Heero bateu educadamente na porta e entrou após a minha permissão de "Pode entrar!", já tivera tempo suficiente sozinho para não pensar nisso como uma invasão. Ele sorriu para mim, mas consegui ver um leve traço de preocupação nele, de pé no batente da porta, mãos nos bolsos de trás e cabelo bagunçado caído no rosto de quem acaba de acordar.

"Wufei te forçou a levantar?" quis saber, com um sorriso sacana.

Heero grunhiu. "O cara é sádico de manhã."

"Acho que isso é chamado de 'normal'" zombei. "As pessoas devem acordar antes do meio dia."

"Ele se exercita," reclamou. "E corre."

"Que horror!" ri. Sentei-me e bati no colchão, ao meu lado, e ele ficou satisfeito por ser bem-vindo. O que me fez pensar em como ele deve ter se sentido, acordando e não me encontrando. Deve ter se preocupado com o meu humor.

Heero se serviu de café para depois sentar ao meu lado. Ligeiramente, alisei seus cabelos com meus dedos, como um pente. Não ajudou muita coisa, mas fez seu cabelo parar de espetar para cima em alguns lugares. Ele fez uma careta e bebericou o café.

Não contei a ele sobre meu 'cliente'. Ainda estava incerto. Talvez ele não estivesse interessado em comprar sucata, mas ainda fizera uma oferta de trabalho. O que o fazia 'um dos meus' por definição. Se for alguém que merecia ser entregue a mercê cuidadosa de Wufei e Heero, queria descobrir por mim mesmo.

"Banho?" questionei.

"Ontem a noite," respondeu entre goles. Puxou a sua camisa, aquela que eu usava. "Essa era minha última quase limpa."

"Eu sei. Obrigado." Sorri para ele, sem me desculpar. "Temos que mandar Wufei para a lavanderia enquanto trabalhamos hoje."

Heero franziu, provavelmente tentando invocar a imagem do seu parceiro lavando roupas em lugar público. "Por que Wufei?"

"Você e eu trabalhamos melhor juntos," informei. "Menos brigas. Além do mais, ele deveria ser o parente preguiçoso, lembra? Ele tem que andar por aí e parecer preguiçoso."

"Lavar as roupas é preguiça?" Heero perguntou.

"É quando uma máquina faz tudo por você e tudo o que tem de se fazer é ficar por perto até terminar," expliquei. "Dizemos a ele que é por vigilância ou algo assim. Que ele precisa ouvir o que os habitantes locais estão dizendo sobre nossa armação, se estão engolindo a farsa ou não."

Heero terminou o café, colocou o copo na cabeceira e se endireitou para me encarar. "Já comeu?"

Ergui uma sobrancelha. "Estava prestes a fazê-lo."

"Que bom," grunhiu e se esticou para pegar as refeições.

"Posso abrir a sua comanda?" perguntei, um pouco incomodado por seus cuidados exagerados. "Você está sempre comendo a minha comida."

Ele me olhou pelo canto do olho, "Não tenho o orgulho que você tem. Não me importo de viver as suas custas."

Era uma brincadeira e ele não estava certo se ia funcionar, pude perceber. Tinha uma pergunta nela também. Se eu insistisse que ele me pagasse de volta, revelaria muita coisa dessa nossa relação. Outro maldito passo. Só vai faltar comprar as malditas alianças!Esse pensamento formou uma careta na minha expressão, "Vá em frente! Por que não come a geladeira inteira?"

Claro que eu soava como um Sr. Escroto, mas Heero entendeu. Seu rosto se iluminou e me entregou minha refeição. Fingi não notar me concentrando em comer. Tamanho do anel é sete e meio, não quero saber de nenhum diamante, combinado?

_Continua..._


	19. 18 Dançando

**Lawless Hearts**

_Por: Kracken_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_Agradecimentos a DW03, Asuka Maxwell, Lis Martins, Angiolleto, Mushiroy, Markoh Kai e a Lua Eterna 2012! Obrigada pelos comentários, espero que gostem de mais esse capítulo!_

* * *

_Corações sem Lei  
_

**Capítulo 18 - Dançando**

Meu tempo sozinho acabara. Com um suspiro, ensaquei todas as roupas sujas, joguei por cima do ombro e voltei com Heero para encontrar Wufei. Achei que os exercícios do chinês seriam com katas ou algo que envolvesse igualmente uma disciplina oriental . Foi com surpresa que o encontrei kickboxing apenas com uma calça preta de moletom, contra um inimigo imaginário. Ele executava movimentos que não podiam ser classificados como nada mesmo do que baixos e sujos.

"Luta de rua," falei com apreciação. "Taí uma coisa em que sou bom."

"Está em dia com o treinamento?" Wufei questionou quando parou para nos encarar. Ele suava. Sua pele brilhava e as gotículas faziam caminhos enquanto desciam. Seu cabelo estava para trás, mas algumas mechas venciam a batalha contra o prendedor, emoldurando o seu rosto.

"Não tenho que treinar," falei com um sorriso. "Sou um lutador nato."

O chinês ficou com aquela expressão de um professor que acha ter o dever de ensinar uma lição para o seu aluno. "Se você puder me mostrar alguns movimentos, eu apreciaria ter um parceiro vivo para praticar."

Soava tão legal, mas senti a armadilha. Sorri largamente e joguei a seus pés o saco que carregava. "Não temos tempo, Wu, meu caro! Temos que trabalhar e você precisa ir à lavanderia." Recebi a careta de desgosto que eu esperava. "Vai te dar a chance de estabelecer o seu disfarce e dar uma sondada no pessoal. Precisamos saber se a vizinhança está acreditando ou se estamos só perdendo tempo."

Ele bufou e jogou as mechas rebeldes do cabelo para trás. Não ousou parecer desapontado ou irritado com a tarefa. Silenciosamente trocou um olhar com Heero e pegou o saco de roupas. "Vou colocar as minhas coisas aqui também," falou. "Me espere de volta em uma hora."

_Nos seus sonhos_, ri internamente, ciente da bagunça que era a lavanderia e da demora de completar o serviço, sendo exatamente a razão de eu evita-la até não poder mais. Chamei Heero e ele me seguiu para as pilhas e sucata.

"Ele passou boa parte da noite fazendo o seu inventário e revendo os seus impostos," meu acompanhante me falou ao meu lado. "Ele é arrogante... e um pé no saco em seus melhores dias... mas não é tão ruim quanto você pensa. Se fosse, não seria meu parceiro."

"Ele queria era acabar comigo agora a pouco, e você sabe," grunhi, começando a separar peças de uma pilha. Sibilei quando cortei um dedo, o primeiro ferimento do dia.

"Você estava pedindo," Heero rebateu e bufou. "Nato."

"É o que o Dr. G me chamou," afirmei. "E é verdade."

Olhei para trás a tempo de ver o brilho em seus olhos e o pequeno sorriso. Xinguei. Machos, testosterona, aquele instinto de 'homens das cavernas' que subjugava o bom senso; ele estava se coçando para saber se eu falava a verdade, só que eu estava ainda menos disposto a me provar para um homem capaz de entortar barras de ferro com as mãos e se explodir dentro de um robô gigante sem nenhuma sequela.

Agarrei a sua nuca e pressionei a minha testa contra a sua. "Pare! Temos muito trabalho para fazer." Encontrei com os seus azuis e o soltei, voltando-me para o trabalho. Após um momento de hesitação, veio se juntar a mim.

Trabalhamos sob a o brilho intenso das luzes refletidas. Wufei não retornou após uma hora. Heero parou várias vezes para conferir o portão. Tentei assegurá-lo, sem me apartar de uma peça que tentava deslocar, "Leva muito tempo, é assim mesmo. Lavar as roupas por aqui é um evento que pode durar o dia todo."

Ele resmungou um 'humm' e repentinamente estava grudado atrás de mim, o peito contra as minhas costas, e uma ereção bem óbvia contra as minhas nádegas. Beijou meu pescoço suado e fez um movimento sugestivo.

"Nos seus sonhos," rosnei irritado.

Ele congelou e sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Pode apostar."

Entortei o pescoço para olhá-lo. Eu o chuparia até a última gota e o lamberia inteiro, mas aquele último passo, fosse pela frente ou por atrás, eu não estava pronto. Era como um forte na última linha de defesa, e o meu lado independente, a minha alma de garoto de rua, não queria abrir mão da minha liberdade. Fui poupado de recusá-lo por Wufei aparecendo repentinamente, "Você consegue um melhor apoio nessa peça se tentar levantá-la do lado oposto, Yuy."

Heero se endireitou abruptamente e a ação me jogou de cabeça na lataria. Bati a testa e cortei a bochecha. Agachado, segurou o meu rosto, o homem que antes me encoxava, gritava, "Merda, Chang!"

"Eu podia ser um inimigo," o chinês constatou friamente, braços cruzados.

"Você está bem, Duo?" Heero perguntou ansioso.

Afastei-o e me levantei, encarando os olhos negros. "Cadê a porcaria das roupas?"

"Falei com várias pessoas e alguns gentilmente se ofereceram para lavá-las para mim," Wufei respondeu com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Seu idiota!" gritei. "Estão nos roubando!" corri portão afora, já certo de quem eram os malfeitores.

Ouvi Heero comentar trás de mim, "Acho que isso vai cimentar a sua reputação de primo preguiçoso."

Correr em L2 podia ser mais fácil uma vez que a gravidade era menor do que na Terra. Por outro lado, o calor era de matar e a poeira rapidamente incomodava os pulmões. Comecei a tossir, entrando no mercado, dirigindo-me a um grupo de cabanas maltrapilhas. Comecei a suar assim que deixei o meu terreno. Com certeza eu parecia uma besta selvagem perigosa quando chutei a porta de uma das cabanas e encontrei dois homens, que eu conhecia, curvados sobre a minha roupa suja. Estava tudo esparramado sob uma mesa e eles fuçavam, enojados com a sujeira e o cheiro.

"Ei, Duo!" um deles chamou como se fossemos velhos amigos, "olha só o que aquele sanguessuga vagabundo deixou na lavanderia. Estávamos pra te levar de volta... só queríamos nos certificar de que era tudo seu mesmo..."

Senti-me insultado. Ele achava de verdade que eu era estúpido a ESSE ponto?

"Tenho créditos na lavanderia," rosnei, "Então pode parar de procurar por dinheiro nos bolsos."

O mais alto parecia tenso. Como um rato encurralado, eu sabia que ele lutaria caso se sentisse ameaçado. O pequeno gordinho era mais esperto, já recuava para a outra saída, tentando se esconder atrás do companheiro.

Se eu queria esfregar o chão com eles? Sem dúvida! Eles pioraram um dia que já começara ruim. Mas eu não fui nada além de justo. Havia regras em L2, só que não firmadas por lei. Uma delas era 'Sempre tome vantagem dos trouxas.' Wufei se qualificara fácil como um. Não fora como se eles tivessem o roubado em um beco escuro, apenas pegaram o que ele deixara para trás na esperança de encontrar um dinheiro fácil para a cerveja do dia. Eu poderia até conseguir recuperar as roupas... eventualmente... Tudo bem, era otimismo, mas eu não queria brigar por causa disso. Decidi relaxar e suspirei.

"Só me devolva essas porcarias..."

O alto eu conhecia por cometer diversos furtos. Era peixe pequeno, inofensivo, mas disposto a lutar se precisasse. Se ele não o fizesse, estaria tudo bem. Ele foi rápido em colocar um sorriso no rosto.

"Claaaaro! Sem problemas, Duo!" Começou a enfiar as minhas roupas de volta no saco. Vi cueca que não era minha e tive um pensamento solto, imaginando se era de Wufei. Estremeci. Realmente não queria que as roupas íntimas dele se misturassem com as minhas.

"Joga pra cá," comandei. O alto atirou o saco e o peguei, jogando por cima do ombro, mantendo as mãos livres. O baixinho e gordinho piscou para mim, esperançoso de que sairia livre dessa. Esquadrinhei-os. "Vocês sabem quem eu sou de verdade ou só me conhecem por nome?"

Trocaram olhares. "Huh..." o alto engoliu em seco e balbuciou, "Piloto Gundam, né?"

"Eu sei que vocês ignoraram isso porque eu pareço um cara tão legal," comecei, "Mas ninguém se mete com as minhas coisas. Pise nos meus calos ou nos dos meus homens e eu te mostro como é um piloto Gundam quando ele fica puto da cara, entendeu?"

Assentiram em silêncio. Encarei-os com toda força e girei nos calcanhares. Quase caí com uma tábua podre na varanda, tropiquei, recuperei o equilíbrio, arruinando minha saída dramática. Fora de vista, parei e larguei o saco, suspirando de raiva.

"Ordens?" Heero pediu já bem ao meu lado.

Sobressaltei-me e virei para ele. "Para de me assustar!"

Ele sorriu. "Por que você não vai à lavanderia e deixa eu e o Wufei com o trabalho pesado hoje? Pode considerar isso a punição dele."

"Ninguém faz o meu trabalho," reclamei.

"Não é seu, é dele," o cara do meu lado me corrigiu. "Ele é seu empregado, assim como eu." Os olhos azuis analisaram a nossos arredores, encontrando apenas algumas pessoas, mas longe o suficiente para não nos ouvir. Observou fixamente o corte no meu rosto e estremeceu. "Me desculpe por isso."

"Pode ter me ajudado a recuperar as nossas roupas sujas. Me fez parecer maluco," brinquei, tocando o corte gentilmente.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Heero ofereceu com um riso.

Grunhi em resposta, "Só por isso, pode ir trabalhar com o Wufei."

"Contanto que eu te veja mais tarde," seu tom não era implorando, mas esperançoso.

Decidi me fazer de difícil. "Talvez."

"Posso fazer valer a pena," sugeriu, lançando-me um olhar faminto. Seus olhos azuis faiscaram. "Podemos terminar o que começamos."

"Você pode esperar," falei casualmente, jogando o saco no ombro mais uma vez.

"E vou," prometeu.

Olhei para ele. Foda-se todo mundo. Agarrei sua camiseta, puxando-o e dei-lhe um baita beijo. Empurrando igualmente rápido, assenti com a cabeça, uma vez, dei uma piscadela para mostrar que estava perdoado e me retirei. Ouvi-o rir atrás de mim.

Foi legal voltar para a lavanderia, observar a luz vermelha piscar na minha máquina enquanto girava as minhas vestimentas. Era uma das máquinas ao longo de uma fileira e o lugar estava lotado de clientes. Demorei uma hora na fila até chegar a minha vez. Até àquele ponto, eu já estava louco para ir embora. Eu tinha proteção contra roubo, então não me importava em deixar tudo para trás. A proteção consistia em um código com o qual não dava para abrir a máquina de lavar sem. Acha que roubar as roupas de um sucateiro não vale o esforço? Algumas pessoas roubariam o chiclete preso na sola do seu sapato e ainda te venderiam de volta cinquenta por cento mais caro. E também acho que algumas pessoas levam as coisas só pelo prazer... porque podiam... ou por algum trocado para comprar bebida, como aqueles dois inúteis que tratei de pôr no lugar.

Decidi ir para o bar mais próximo. Costumava ser um preferido, na época em que eu... bem, quando eu não me importava tanto comigo mesmo. O lugar era pequeno, tinha aquela atmosfera de ser copo sujo e personalizado. O careca atrás do balcão, numa cena clássica, esfregava um copo com um trapo, e a garçonete era uma garota estereótipo com decote e o cabelo num coque, daquelas que só estava trabalhando para gastar o dinheiro em compras. Um bêbado com um bom papo a levaria para cama, a deixaria com três bebês e uma dívida antes de abandoná-la por pastos mais verdes... Hum, ah é, então, para resumir, era um bar sem nada de especial. À noite, tinha música e meia luz. Durante o dia, era entediante, iluminado e apenas um lugar para as pessoas pararem para pegar uma bebida rápida.

O garçom me conhecia. Senti-me levemente envergonhado. Será que ele sabia das coisas que fiz na ruela atrás do bar, onde era escuro, quieto e particular? Provavelmente. Dificilmente eu fora o primeiro ou mesmo o último a fazer isso. Ele sabia que eu não bebia mais nada alcoólico, exceto por brindes e celebrações. Já que eu não tivera a oportunidade de nenhuma dessas ocasiões, duvidava que ele estivesse tão inteirado assim nos meus novos costumes. Limpou um copo e voltou-se para mim. O homem atrás do balcão não podia me impedir de beber, perderia o emprego, mas era um cara legal e, só pela sua expressão, dava para ver que não aprovava minha presença ali.

"Uma cerveja sem álcool," pedi, sentando-me num dos bancos. Rangeu mesmo sob o meu pouco peso.

"Tenho refrigerante," ofereceu com uma cara de poucos amigos. "Nos fundos. Está gelado."

Sorri e coloquei a mão no balcão, brincando com as gotículas de água com um dedo. "Não! Quero o gosto de algo verde, sintético e químico num copo gelado."

O homem desaprovou. "Vai deformar os seus genes."

Eu sorri novamente. "Ah, mas não vou ter filhos, então não tenho com o que me preocupar."

Isso me rendeu um sorriso e ele finalmente pegou uma caneca e colocou uma garrafa de algo esverdeado na minha frente. Aquele líquido era livremente chamado de 'cerveja', mas dava para fingir. Às vezes, a atmosfera e o ritual eram mais importantes, não o efeito da bebida e o gosto.

Servi-me e tomei um lento gole apreciativo. O garçom continuou me observando. Limpei a boca e suspirei satisfeito. "É! Um lixo!"

Ele riu e se afastou para fazer outras coisas, o que me deixou com outros dois clientes e a garçonete. Eu já conhecia o bêbado, figurinha carimbada, sempre se sentava no canto, com uma bebida forte e parecendo prestes a cair duro no chão. Era bom ter alguém assim para te lembrar até onde se pode chegar. O outro eu não conhecia; ele olhou para mim e desviou o rosto. Não me lembrava de tê-lo visto quando cheguei, deve ter entrado depois. Estava discreto, com uma camisa simples e calça casual. Dava para ver que era da cidade... embora fosse mais um sexto sentido do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele tinha aquela aura de nervosismo de pessoas 'bem de vida' passando por uma favela. Lembrava-me daquele homem que veio me encontrar no meu terreno querendo que eu conhecesse o chefe dele. Não dá para sobreviver sendo um garoto de rua e um soldado sem estar alerta. Meus sentidos se arrepiaram.

Não deixei transparecer minha suspeita. Continuei relaxado, apoiando o cotovelo no balcão enquanto bebericava da caneca, terminando minha vistoria dos arredores. A garçonete fez contato visual e se aproximou. Abriu um sorriso simpático e tentei lembrar o nome dela. Candy.

"Ei, Candy," cumprimentei.

"Duo," ela respondeu marcando algum pedido em sua caderneta e guardou alguns trocados no bolso. Ousei adicionar mais uns trocados de minha parte no bolso dela. A moça sorriu, um pouco confusa, mas grata. Era uma ação que poderia ter significados ambíguos. Com a aceitação dela, poderia descobrir o quanto ela gostava de mim e o tipo de informação que poderia arrancar dela. Quando se inclinou para frente para analisar o corte no meu rosto, seus seios ficaram na minha linha de visão por causa do seu decote. Acho que ela gostava de mim mais do que eu esperava.

"ELE fez isso?" ela perguntou ultrajada.

A garçonete falava de Heero. Descontei Wufei assim que vi seus mamilos e sabia que o próximo passo seria se insinuar entre eu e meu 'amante abusivo'. Infelizmente, não me decepcionei.

"Você deveria se livrar daquele traste e daquele filho da puta arrogante do primo dele," ela rosnou, pegando um pano, sabe-se lá sujo de quê, e limpou o meu corte. "Precisa de alguém que cuide de você. Você é um homem bom. Gentil. Ninguém deveria te machucar assim."

Depois veio o chavão 'Eu nunca te machucaria,' seguido por 'Por que não me liga e conversamos um pouco mais? Aqui está o meu número.' Vi sua mão começar a rabiscar o telefone, por isso a interrompi rapidamente.

"Então... você sabe o que está acontecendo?" perguntei.

"Quem não sabe?!" Ela exclamou e colocou a mão sobre a boca, envergonhada. "Oh, desculpe! Você provavelmente não queria ouvir isso." Bateu de leve no meu ombro. "Está tudo bem. As pessoas não tem nada melhor para fazer do que fofocar e você é um de nós. Nos preocupamos com você."

_Até parece!_ Pensei. Talvez alguns, mas a maioria só procurava pelo ponto fraco para destruir a mim e ao meu negócio ou para explorar um preço melhor. Coração de ouro era mercadoria rara no mundo sujo de L2. Olhei para a minha cerveja e me endireitei, tentando parecer jovem e desamparado. Perguntei baixinho, "O que estão dizendo?"

Ela sentiu pena de mim. Respondeu-me, relutante, "Oh, só que você não está indo muito bem. Que o único jeito de conseguir ajuda foi abrigando um homem no seu lote e precisa pagar pelo serviço com o seu corpo, e que não tem pulso firme para expulsá-lo junto com o seu parente folgado, porque você não consegue trabalhar sem os dois."

A moça me observou parecendo ansiosa. Esperava não demonstrar estar tão bravo quanto me sentia. Não tinha previsto a parte do 'pagar pelo serviço com o corpo'. "Ótimo," comentei ironicamente.

"Não ligue para eles!" tentou me animar, esgueirando-se ao meu lado. Ela falou num sussurro, deslizando o papel com o número de telefone na minha mão, "Tenho que voltar ao trabalho, mas se precisar de alguém para conversar ou só de um ombro amigo, me liga, 'tá?"

_Merda!_ Deixei ela escapar com essa. Era boa. Guardei o papel no bolso com uma expressão de gratidão. "Obrigado, isso significa muito pra mim... mesmo."

Sorriu, satisfeita com o resultado, e voltou para checar o bêbado. Vi o outro cara me assistindo de canto de olho enquanto eu terminava minha bebida, pagava a conta e saia tranquilamente do bar.

Não me virei para ver se estava sendo seguido. Continuei andando de volta para a lavanderia. Esperei até passar por um vendedor. Sorri para o atendente jovem e loiro. Era um de seis filhos do dono e, se não era meu amigo, ao menos não era inimigo. Achei que poderia confiar nele o suficiente para perguntar, enquanto escolhia uma latinha de refrigerante e um salgado, "Tem um homem atrás de mim, altura média, uns trinta e poucos, moreno, óculos, camisa polo creme, jeans azul claro..."

"Com sapatos de couro sociais, relógio caro, e uma Glock?" terminou, sem sequer olhar.

"Glock?" repeti espantado.

"Ele tem um coldre debaixo de um braço, dá para ver a silhueta," afirmou com um sorriso inocente. "Ele está de olho em você e dá pra ver que é um matador. Melhor correr, sucateiro."

Bufei, ajeitando minha compra nas mãos. "Esse sucateiro não corre de ninguém, sacou?"

"Problema seu," deu de ombros, como se eu fosse louco.

Grunhi e me virei. Andei ainda mais lento, passeando por entre as tendas e conversando com alguns conhecidos. As garotas me chamaram, sorri e só flertei rapidamente. Uma delas me disse que eu virara estraga prazeres desde que arrumara um namorado. _Verdade_, pensei, embora não estivesse disposto a entrar nos detalhes das partes boas da minha nova relação.

Belisquei o salgado e coletei minhas roupas, agora limpas. Enfiei-as no saco sem dobrá-las e joguei no ombro, marchando de volta para o meu terreno. Havia um trecho logo antes do meu portão que estaria vazio, deixando-me vulnerável. Quando finalmente olhei para trás, pouco antes de alcançar esse trecho e depois de passar pelo mercado, não encontrei mais meu perseguidor. Após um momento de confusão, formei teorias das quais não gostei e xinguei, percebendo que meu tempo de relaxamento fora arruinando pelo homem misterioso.

Tomei uma decisão. Voltei para o mercado, fiz compras e retornei para o terreno. Wufei e Heero trabalhavam lado a lado, quase terminando com uma pilha de sucata. Deixei as coisas que carregava na casa, coloquei o chapéu e me juntei a eles. O chinês chiou algo sobre a minha demora, mas eu estava perdido em pensamento.

No fim do dia, voltei para o meu barracão sem proferir uma palavra. Se Wufei quisesse outra reunião noturna para discutir números, não lhe dei oportunidade para sugerir. Fui embora antes de terminarem de empilhar a última peça. Sentado na minha cama, as ventas no chão abertas, e meus suprimentos ao meu lado. Beberiquei uma bebida gelada e aguardei.

Não precisei esperar muito. Heero bateu, dei-lhe permissão para entrar, e foi o que fez, sentando-se ao meu lado. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntou. "Você está quieto hoje."

"Heero," comecei, quase irritado. "Tem agentes Preventer fazendo ronda no mercado?"

De imediato, sua expressão se tornou culpada e ele não conseguiu me olhar nos olhos. "Sim," admitiu fracamente.

"Por quê?" questionei. "Um deles estava me seguindo hoje."

"A agência queria que tivéssemos reforços," revelou. "A situação da missão é incomum. O quartel general está nervoso. Eles querem se certificar de que não haverá erros."

"Eu não fui o único a perceber," reclamei, dessa vez mostrando minha irritação. "Eles podem acabar com o nosso disfarce só por estarem perambulando por aí!"

Heero assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu falei isso para a agência, mas fui indeferido."

"Por Wufei?" zombei.

"Ele foi convincente quando sugeriu a vigilância," admitiu.

Fiquei calado, me perguntando se quaisquer erros desses imbecis fanáticos dos Preventers acabariam por me matar. Foquei-me no rosto de Heero, querendo culpa-lo, procurando um alvo para dar uma bronca daquelas... mas sabia que ele não deveria ser o meu alvo. Sabia que ele não merecia esse tratamento de mim. Eu só estava tão cansado de tudo e queria que algo bom saísse desse dia. Ficar com raiva, apontando culpados poderia esperar até eu encarar o Wufei de manhã.

Esvaziei minha sacola na cama entre nós dois. Doces, bolinhos, refrigerantes se espalharam no colchão. Os olhos de Heero se acenderam como eu esperava.

"Aposto que o china não está te dando uma folga, não é?" comentei. "Deve estar comendo tofu e bolas de arroz."

"Por aí," confirmou com uma careta e então sorriu.

Os olhos escurecidos de Heero faziam uma pergunta. Eu respondi inclinando o rosto, meros milímetros, para a direita. Ele me beijou. Depois de tudo que acontecera nesse dia, acho que seria estúpido dizer que um contato tão simples poderia melhorar tudo... mas melhorou. Ele se inclinou no beijo e me encontrei deitado de costas. Entre pirulitos, bolinhos recheados, fizemos amor lento, mas satisfatoriamente. Foi fervoroso, mas... bem, amoroso ao mesmo tempo. Não foi 'a coisa toda', não houve penetração, mas não importava. A sua boca era quente em mim, suas mãos eram firmes e excitantes explorando e me fazendo gemer. Retribui com tanto entusiasmo quanto recebi e o gosto dele gozando na minha língua, o som dele grunhindo no clímax, a sensação dele pulsando na minha mão e seu calor nos meus braços, levou embora todo o meu estresse e preocupação. Quão fácil aquele homem se tornara o meu mundo. O que mais poderia dizer quando nada mais importava quando estávamos juntos, quando eu me sentia tão íntimo e completo com ele? Nem ao mesmo soou piegas quando beijei seu pescoço e murmurei, "Te amo."

Seu suspiro era de alívio e felicidade. Ergui-me sobre ele e derrubei alguns dos doces em seu peito. "Você amassou tudo, você come."

"Essa é a marca da sua bunda, tenho certeza," averiguou com seriedade segurando um rocambole esmagado.

Tomei o doce de sua mão, conformado. "Acho que vamos dividir então."

Enquanto eu abria a embalagem, percebi que ele me observava com uma profundidade de sentimentos quase opressivos. Ele falou, com paixão, "Eu também te amo."

Encarei de volta. Ambos nos avermelhamos no instante seguinte. Era algo que queríamos dizer, sim, mas o que se faz depois de soltar essas palavras? Já tínhamos feito sexo. "Se me amar," deixei meu lado irreverente tomar conta, "vai comer esse rocambole esmagado pela minha bunda e me dar o que se salvou do nosso rala e rola."

A boca do Heero abriu e enfiei o rocambole lá. Vendo-o com as bochechas estufadas tentando mastigar a coisa toda de uma vez quase me fez ter um treco de tanto rir, mas ele levou numa boa e, por fim, conseguiu engolir sem engasgar. O momento embaraçoso passou e voltamos a território seguro. Um dia descobriríamos como proceder com as partes românticas, mas não seria hoje.

_Continua..._


End file.
